Brother My Brother
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: A freak training accident leads to Genesis discovering the family he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

AH The start of yet ANOTHER STORY! I know, and I'd feel guilty if I didn't update regularly.

This one was actually a rather disturbing plot idea for me since I ship Gen X Cloud a lot. I don't think I've seen anything like it though. I'm contemplating adding some pairings to the story, but the main focus is and will be Genesis and Cloud's relationship.

If I do add pairings they will most likely be a mixture of Het and Yaoi. Just figured I'd give you a heads up.

Please drop me a review :)

Summary: A freak training accident leads to Genesis discovering the family he never knew.

Edit: My beta fenhuang is now going back over this fic as well.

* * *

Genesis sat in his apartment as he wrapped his shoulder again. The damn thing wouldn't heal and it was starting to get annoying. He paused in his activities when the PHS in his pocket buzzed. He took it out and found it to be the number to the infirmary. He just ignored it and went back to tending to his wound. Hollander said that he had a few more ideas to try, but Genesis's patience was wearing thin. His phone buzzed again and again it was the infirmary. He shook his head and continued to ignore it. He finished wrapping his arm as the phone buzzed again. Damnit, he was going to hurt someone down there.

"What the hell do you want!" Genesis screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Commander Sir, but we desperately need your help down here." The voice of a young woman pleaded with him.

"What on earth could you possibly need me for." He snapped.

"There's a cadet sir, he's been badly injured." She started, but he interrupted her.

"That's your job, not mine." He continued.

When her voice returned, it was trembling. "Sir, he needs a blood transfusion and you're the only match in the entire building."

"No," Genesis said, holding his shoulder. He wasn't in any shape to be giving anyone anything.

"Sir, if you don't, he'll die." She pleaded.

"Surely there's someone else, you haven't looked hard enough. What about the boy's family." Genesis snapped again.

"Sir, I'm sorry, there isn't anyone else. You're the only one who's AB-negative and carries the same genetic anomalies. We looked for family first, but his only listed relative is his mother, who lives in Nibelheim. If we give him anyone else's blood, it will kill him." She was starting to sound distraught.

"Fine." He snarled, though he wasn't entirely sure that giving the cadet his blood wouldn't kill him anyway. He slammed his phone shut and stalked out of his apartment.

* * *

Genesis made it down to the infirmary, scowl on his face.

"Thank you, sir." Said a woman wearing a nurse's uniform, from the sound of her voice he could tell that this was the one who he had talked to.

"Just get it over with." He said still a bit irritated.

She nodded and led him back to the blond cadet, who was wrapped in several bandages and looked very pale. He almost asked what had happened to the boy, but he really didn't care.

"Just lay down on the bed next to his and the doctor will be in shortly to start the transfusion." She said before leaving him.

He found himself looking back over at the cadet in question. He looked a bit familiar, but he couldn't place him. Likely he'd been placed on a mission with the boy at some point.

He wasn't in the room 5 minutes when a man in a doctor's coat walked in. "I'm sorry sir, there must be a..." He paused, looking over the paperwork.

"What's going on?" Genesis said as his eyes narrowed.

"I just didn't think you could possibly be a match. But it says right here that you are." The doctor said, shaking his head. "Just lay back, relax and we'll save Mr. Strife's life."

So the boy's name was Strife, that was an odd name, though Genesis supposed he wasn't one to be pointing fingers. "Why wouldn't I be a match?" Genesis said a bit annoyed, leaning back against the bed. The doctor started to prepare the equipment he would need.

"The likelihood that someone, who is not related to Mr. Strife, could provide him blood is about 100,000 to 1. Even a relative would be about 500:1. I was certain he was dead." The doctor said, making sure to put the filter on that would keep the Mako in Genesis's blood from flowing into its new host.

"Why was someone with such a rare blood type even allowed in the army and, wait, does that mean I have the same problem?" Genesis said as the man flipped the machine on that would take his blood and give it to the cadet.

"The genetic anomaly in his blood wasn't caught because we don't screen for it. It is extremely rare, coupled with AB- makes it even more so." The doctor said, watching the equipment work. "You will likely never need a blood transfusion because the Mako in your blood helps rebuilding anything that is lost quick enough, but, if for some reason you did, then yes, I suppose Mr. Strife and your family would be the only ones to be able to donate blood to you."

"I was adopted." As soon as he said it, he didn't realize why he had. He shook his head though. "But if you don't screen for it, how did you know my blood contained it?"

"There is an extensive profile on all First Class SOLDIERS." The doctor explained. "I have a few other patients to check on. I'll be back in about half an hour, the process should be completed then."

Genesis just nodded to the man before he glanced back over at the Cadet lying motionless in the bed. Would he end up owing this man his life someday, too?

* * *

Almost 30 minutes later on the dot, the doctor walked back into the room. He went over and inspected the cadet, then turned off the machine. "That should be enough."

Genesis just nodded, his temper had dissolved sometime ago, but it was obvious that the doctor was nervous about something.

"Commander Rhapsodos, you said you were adopted, do you know anything about your birthparents?" The doctor asked, a bit on edge.

Genesis eyes narrowed, but he answered anyway. "No, I was told that they died shortly after I was born. Why?"

"You'll have to forgive me, but the odds were almost impossible, so I did a comparative blood screen on the two of you. I'm 99% sure that Cloud Strife is your brother." The doctor finally spit out.

"What." Genesis said, sitting up a bit too fast. His eyes shot over to the cadet.

"It's true, here, I printed out the results so you could read them yourself." The man said, handing Genesis a piece of paper.

"On the right is Strife's DNA, the middle is yours and on the left is a random profile I pulled up for comparison." Genesis scanned the paper and the doctor was right. While Cloud and Genesis were nearly identical, the other person had several differences.

"We're moving him to recovery soon. I imagine he'll be awake sometime this evening, if you want to talk with him at all." The doctor informed him.

Genesis barely processed what the doctor had said, still staring at the paper. He had a brother, oh dear Gaia, he had a brother. And the nurse had said that his mother was still living, though maybe Cloud had been adopted, too. But he was 9 years younger than Genesis, if his parents had died, then how was Cloud even here? He had a lot of questions.

He felt his shoulder as it ached, Hollander had told him that whatever the problem was, it was genetic. Did that mean Cloud was eventually going to develop it, too? If so, he had to find a cure before Cloud would suffer. Hollander had once implied that, if he had blood relatives, that they might be able to help him, but since he was adopted, that wasn't possible. Maybe Cloud and his mother were well aware of what was wrong with him and could help him? Hope flared in his chest.

Genesis stood and left, resolved to come back and speak to the blonde when he was awake.

* * *

Genesis was back sitting in his apartment, he still had the results to the DNA test, which he had folded inside his copy of Loveless. His phone rang in his pocket and he hoped it was the infirmary calling him to let him know that Cloud was awake. Instead it was Lazard. He justt about scowled before he answered the phone.

"Can I help you, Lazard?" Genesis said, keeping his tone neutral.

_ "I need to meet with you soon. You've been given command of the next forward assault on Wutai."_ Lazard's voice filtered through the phone.

"I'll be there shortly." Genesis said, hanging up. This was the chance he had been waiting for.

* * *

15 minutes later Genesis was standing in Lazard's office.

"Not that I'm absolutely thrilled, but why me finally?" Genesis asked the man.

"We've decided to try a different tactic. While Sephiroth has been successful in taking out any cells he's found, he's having trouble actually finding them." Lazard explained.

"So you think I'll be better at finding them." Genesis sad.

"Well, won't you? You don't stick out quite as bad as he does and you have a better mind for battle tactics. We've decide to give you your chance." Lazard replied.

"So when do I leave?" Genesis asked. Lazard had known he wouldn't have turned it down. He'd been waiting for his chance for over a year.

"2 weeks. You'll be leaving with a 100 man unit comprised mostly of 2nds and 3rds and a few infantry." Lazard offered up more details.

"I have one request." Genesis said at the last moment. 2 weeks should be plenty of time for the cadet to recover. "There's a cadet I want assigned with me by the name of Cloud Strife."

"Thinking of taking a student, Genesis?" Lazard said, raising an eye brow.

Genesis thought to correct the man, but there wasn't any harm in letting Lazard think that that was the case. Besides, Genesis planned on teaching him what he could anyway. "Possibly."

"Alright, I'll have him assigned." Lazard said, jotting the name down.

"Thank you." Genesis said with a bit of a nod.

* * *

"You're in a good mood." Angeal said, looking at his friend. Genesis's mood had been so foul lately that Angeal had wondered if he would ever smile again.

Genesis contemplated telling Angeal about Cloud, but decided to at least wait till he had a chance to talk with the blonde cadet on his own. "Lazard just informed me that I'm being shipped to Wutai in 2 weeks to take command of the war."

"Really?" Angeal was shocked.

"Yep, I'm taking 100 fresh 2nds, 3rds and a few infantry. They've decided to try a few new tactics." Genesis said with a grin.

"Congratulations Genesis, I know how much you wanted this." Angeal said, returning Genesis's smile.

Genesis had almost forgotten the ache in his shoulder. "Time to be the Hero, Angeal." Genesis said with a wave of his hand.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to have dinner. You can't put off meeting Zack forever." Angeal said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I have something to take care of before the deployment." Genesis said and Angeal just shook his head.

Genesis made his way down to the infirmary. They hadn't contacted him that Cloud was awake yet, but he just felt the urge to check on him and make sure he was alright.

"Commander, Sir. What can I help you with?" It looked like there had been a shift change since this was not the same woman who had greeted him earlier.

"I'm looking for a Cadet, name Cloud Strife." He said politely.

She looked at him strangely, then looked to her computer "He's been moved to room 204."

"Is he awake?" Genesis asked.

"I don't know, sir." She replied. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but thought better of it.

"That's alright, I'll see for myself." Genesis said and walked away, heading for Cloud's room.

Several of the staff gave him odd looks, but none said a word as he counted the number leading up to 204.

He opened the door and saw the same small blonde lying in the bed. His color was starting to come back, but Genesis thought he was probably always a bit pale, much like himself.

He assumed the boy was still asleep, so Genesis sat in the only chair in the room.

"Hello," a small parched voice said from the bed. Genesis stood, not having realized that the boy was actually awake. Genesis saw the glass of water and picked it up, holding it to Cloud's lips.

"Thank you." Cloud said as he pulled away, before he looked up and gasped at who was in his room.

"Commander Rhapsodos, sir!" Cloud stuttered.

"At ease, you may call me Genesis." He said, not sure where his kindness was coming from.

His adoptive parents had never cared for him and all his experiences told him that family could be a bad thing. But he had never known a blood relative before and desperately wanted acceptance. He understood the irony that he was looking for this out of a cadet who could barely hold his head up.

"Sir, are you sending me home?" Cloud asked, a look of sorrow on his face.

"Why would you think I'm sending you home?" Genesis said, looking confused.

"I can't even hold my own in training, how am I ever going to make in the army, let alone into SOLDIER?" Cloud looked like he was about to cry.

Genesis didn't know how to comfort, that was Angeal's department, and right now he wished he had invited the man along.

"No, I'm not going to send you home. Though, do you know what happened to you?" Genesis asked.

"I remember our instructor showing us the VR room, then someone pushed me. Next thing I know I was looking up at this crazy bird-thing and it was attacking me. After that I blacked out. I'm so pathetic." Cloud said, fists twisting in the sheets.

Genesis's eyes narrowed. It sounded a lot like one of the pranks the cadets would play on each other. Usually it didn't turn out with a serious trip to the infirmary, though. He decided that he would investigate the incident later, for now he needed to talk to Cloud.

"You almost died, did you know that you have a rare blood type, Cloud?" Genesis asked the man.

"I know I'm AB-. It's pretty rare, but there should be at least a few other people who have it here at Shinra." Cloud said with confusion on his face.

"Apparently not only that, but your Blood contains a rare genetic anomaly." Genesis was doing his best to stay calm.

"An anomaly, sir?" Cloud looked confused and a bit nervous.

Genesis nodded. "You're lucky there was one other person in the building with your blood type."

"Who, Sir?' Cloud asked.

"Me." Genesis said.

Cloud tensed, waiting for the commander to explode on him. His rage was legendary. Cloud closed his eyes, he knew he was going to die now.

Genesis just frowned at Cloud's reaction. Should he tell him the rest? It was obvious that he made the boy nervous. Then the pain in his shoulder reminded him of the one reason he had to at least try. For his and Cloud's sake.

"I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking." Genesis said in the softest voice he could muster.

"Commander?" Cloud said, opening his eyes back up.

"I told you, call me Genesis." He corrected.

"Why?" Cloud looked up at him.

"Because it was very unlikely that anyone shared your blood type. The doctor got curious and ran some more tests." Genesis said, then pulled his copy of Loveless out of his coat pocket. Flipping it open, he took out the folded piece of paper.

"Cloud, I think you're my brother." Genesis finally said, holding out the piece of paper.

Cloud looked at Genesis in shock, then looked down at the paper and back up. The graph was easy enough to read, even for a cadet.

"I- I- I don't understand, how?" Cloud said, looking back up at the man.

"I don't know." Genesis said, shaking his head, "I was adopted and told that my parents died right after I was born. I don't know anything other than that. Trust me, I was very surprised to get the news myself."

"Mom never talks about much before I was born." Cloud said, shifting a bit in the bed. "She won't even tell me about dad. I don't know anything about her life before I was born in Nibelheim."

Genesis moved to sit on the bed next to Cloud. Nothing in either of their stories ruled out the impossible idea that they were related.

"When do you get out of here?" Genesis asked him softly.

"I don't know, I didn't wake up until you came in." Cloud told him.

"I'll find out and, when you do, I want you to move in with me." Genesis insisted.

Cloud just looked at him in surprise again.

"Don't be so surprised, I just found out I have a brother after spending most my life thinking my family hated me. I want to get to know you better." Genesis admitted. Half of him screamed at the fact he was opening himself up to this boy. He didn't even know him. Warned him that it would only lead to pain and misery. The other half was jumping for joy. The half that was still a small child looking for acceptance and love.

"I," Now Cloud was crying for real. No one outside his mother had ever given a damn about him. Now here was this man standing before him, telling him that he was his brother and that he wanted him. It was almost too much. He didn't even care that it was the commander, it could have been the janitor down the hall for all Cloud cared. "Thank you." He said, rubbing his eyes, a yawn escaping him.

"I should go and let you rest. I'll find out when you'll be discharged and come back tomorrow to visit you. If you're well enough, I'd also like you to accompany me to Wutai in 2 weeks." Genesis said, standing and helping Cloud to adjust his blankets.

"Wutai? But I'm just a cadet and not a very good one." Cloud said, eyes going wide.

"I'll help you if I can, you'll do fine, I'm sure. You may look down on yourself, but I know Shinra doesn't waste their time on someone who has no potential." Genesis said softly. "Now sleep, we can talk more tomorrow."

Cloud just yawned again as his eyes started to slide shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Genesis could barely sleep. His shoulder was sore and, when he could get his mind off it, it went to his deployment in Wutai and then to the small cadet down in the infirmary. He had to admit that he could see a bit of a resemblance. Heck, he had looked familiar to him when he first walked in. Only after he found out about their relation, did he realize why.

Other then the hair, auburn vs. blond, Cloud's physical features greatly resembled Genesis before he had joined SOLDIER. Skinny, small, pale, even his face was structured similarly. Genesis however seemed to have the advantage of height.

Cloud had also seemed just as excited to meet him and he had the sense that it wasn't because he was one of Shinra's commanders. He knew that he shouldn't be this worked up, he didn't even really know Cloud, but then he would close his eyes and remember the way Angeal's mother had looked at her son. She had always been nice to him, but her eyes were never full of love when she looked his way. His adoptive parents only ever looked at him like he was a burden.

Then he had told Cloud that they were related and finally someone looked at him like he mattered and not because he was a 1st Class SOLDIER. He'd had hope in his eyes and Genesis knew that he couldn't turn back now.

Cloud would be getting out in the morning and Genesis was going to be there to help him.

* * *

8 am found Genesis, coffee in hand, heading down to the infirmary. He opened the door to Cloud's room and found him awake, staring out the window.

Cloud turned to him when the doors opened, a surprised look in his eyes. "It wasn't a dream?" He asked.

Genesis just shut the door behind him, "No, well, as long as you're talking about us being brothers. No, that wasn't a dream."

"Wow." Cloud said, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I was serious, too, when I said I'd like you to move in with me. If you want to, that is." Genesis said softly.

"I-" Cloud was almost at a loss for words. Finally he managed to say something. "Can I do that? I mean, I didn't think we could leave the dorms."

"I think I have a little pull." Genesis said, a small smile on his face.

"Oh ya," Cloud said, looking away.

Genesis looked around and noted that there was nothing in Cloud's room, no notes from friends or even a flower. He wasn't the most socially advanced person, but every time he had visited an injured man before, there had at least been something, even when they were only in the ward over night.

"When do I get out of here?" Cloud asked.

"They told me this morning, as soon as the doctor releases you. Do your friends know you're here? I could get them a message." Genesis said, moving to take a seat.

Cloud just looked away and muttered something even Genesis's hearing couldn't pick up.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't have any friends." Cloud's eyes were focused on something outside his window. He was terrified that Genesis would find out how pathetic he really was and just leave him here.

Genesis couldn't fathom it, he had always had Angeal and even now Sephiroth. Though, he wouldn't admit to the man's face that he was one of his closest friends. How could someone not have a friend? No wonder Cloud looked so alone.

He still didn't know what to say, so he just walked over and pulled Cloud into a hug. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but he thought it was what Angeal would have done.

Cloud stiffened for a moment, obviously more unused to physical contact than Genesis himself was. Once he processed what was actually going on however, he relaxed and clung tightly to Genesis. At least he didn't cry, the red head wouldn't have known what to do if Cloud had cried.

"I'll go check on the doctor, let's see if we can get you out of here, alright?" Genesis finally asked.

"That would be good." Cloud agreed, leaning back a bit. Half of him believed Genesis was just changing his mind and looking for an excuse to leave Cloud behind.

Genesis pulled away and winced a bit as Cloud's arm brushed his shoulder. Luckily, Cloud hadn't noticed it. He wanted to breach that conversation slowly and carefully, certain it would affect Cloud one day.

Cloud just went back to looking out the window and Genesis left to find the doctor.

* * *

An hour later, Cloud was standing inside Genesis's quarters.

"I've had them send your things up. I cleaned out the spare bedroom, I've been mostly using it for storage. They will be delivering a bedroom set later today, too. I meant to ask if you had a preference, but I didn't think about it before I left you last night and I wanted it to get here. I ended up with dark walnut, if you really don't like it, I'm sure we can exchange it." Genesis rambled.

"That would be perfect." Cloud said with a small smile, he meant it, too, all his furniture back home had been that color. "But please, don't fuss over me too much. I don't want to be a burden."

"Don't ever say that." Genesis said, looking at him. "I'm doing this because I want to and you're my brother. I'd sit down and talk to you all day, if I didn't have a meeting to attend to."

"My class!" Cloud's eyes went wide. He was supposed to be in the training hall an hour ago.

"You've been given the week off because of your injury. Make yourself at home. I won't be gone long." Genesis said, slipping his coat back on.

Cloud just nodded and sank into Genesis's couch, "I should be back before lunch, but if you get hungry or thirsty, help yourself to anything in the fridge. I don't have a television, sorry, but I do have plenty of books. "

"I prefer reading anyway. We didn't have a television in Nibelheim, so I never really got into it." Cloud admitted.

"See, proof we're bothers." Genesis grinned and stepped out the door.

* * *

Genesis was deliriously happy. Lucky for him those in the meeting thought it was solely due to his new deployment. He wasn't ready to share his brother with everyone just yet.

"You'll be landing on the northern tip. We need you to take out as many of the pockets of Wutai troops as you can before we make the final assault on the capital." Lazard said, pointing on a map. Heidegger, Scarlet and President Shinra were present.

"As you know, they've been evading Sephiroth and the rest of the general's army. I want you to take your troops, go in, fish them out and finish them off. Once they are dealt with, crushing the capital should be easy." Lazard said, standing tall.

Scarlet looked sour, but Heidegger and the President were all for the idea, so she kept her mouth shut. She was thoroughly convinced it was her weapons, not Lazard's SOLDIERs, that would win this war.

"Do you have any questions?" Lazard asked those assembled.

"I think you've covered everything quite thoroughly." Genesis said with a small smile.

"You best make Shinra proud, son, this war is bleeding us dry." President Shinra said with a bit of a laugh before standing and leaving. Scarlet quickly followed.

"Good luck, my boy." Heidegger said, shaking his hand.

Genesis despised the man on a personal level, but now he felt obligated to give the man a smile. "Thank you."

Heidegger just nodded and left the meeting room himself.

"Oh Genesis, the cadet you mentioned. I checked his file, I'm rather confused as why you would want him with you. While he seems rather knowledgeable on theory, he just can't physically keep up with the practical side. The Turks have actually expressed a slight interest in him depending on how the examine goes. To top it off, he's been given medical leave this past week because of a training accident. He hardly sounds like SOLDIER material." Lazard finished.

Genesis's blood was almost boiling. How many times had people told him to give up? That he wasn't good enough, that he would _never _be Sephiroth. Now here he was, one of the top personnel in the military. His dad had out right laughed at him when he said he wanted to go join SOLDIER with Angeal. His mother told him he'd be crawling back in a week.

"I'll take my chances and decide his merit on my own." Genesis snapped. No one was going to treat Cloud like that, not now or ever again.

"Fine, then I'm officially assigning him to you. If you want him in the military so bad, then you can be responsible for him. That kid has no place here, you'll get him killed, you realize that?" Lazard said, adjusting his glasses.

"You need to stop underestimating people." Genesis said and it was clear that he meant more than Cloud. After that he left the meeting room without another glance back at Lazard.

* * *

"So Angeal, what are you doing this evening?" Genesis said into his phone. The meeting had run shorter than he thought it would and, while he wanted to get back to check on Cloud, he decided that Angeal at least needed to meet the boy.

_ "Nothing really, why__,__ what's up?" _Angeal replied.

"I wanted to make dinner, to make up for last night." Genesis replied.

_ "An apology dinner? Why am I afraid?"_ Angeal said with a laugh.

"I promised I'd meet your student, but I was going to see if you would leave him at home." Genesis said, Angeal he could handle, Zack, who he didn't even know, was another story.

_ "How exactly does this make up for last night then?"_ Angeal asked.

"Look, Angeal I have something really important to tell you and I would like it to just be you. Please. I'll take your puppy out for a walk and ice cream. They like that, don't they?" Genesis asked with a bit of a teasing tone to it.

_ "Alright, but this better be really really important or I'm calling Zack and telling him to join us." _Angeal said a bit seriously.

"It is Angeal, it is." Genesis said, this time very serious. "I'll have dinner on the table at 5."

His shoulder ached again, reminding him of just how many secrets he was keeping from his friend. He had seen the worry in Angeal's eye after the training accident and then when the wound wouldn't go away. He had lied and told Angeal that Hollander had healed him. How long was he going to be able to keep that lie up? He didn't know.

Either way, he had several hours until he was needed anywhere again and it was time to have a heart to heart with Cloud.

* * *

He walked in and found Cloud sitting on the couch, reading on of his books. He was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Loveless, but reading was reading. It was more than Sephiroth had done anyway.

"I hope you weren't too bored on your own." Genesis said, sitting on the arm of his couch.

"I was fine, I'm used to being by myself." Cloud admitted and closed the book. Genesis almost winced, if the boy had no friends, of course he was used to being alone.

"I was hoping we could talk a bit." Genesis said honestly.

"About what?" Cloud asked, tone implying he wanted specifics, not confusion.

Genesis's mouth wouldn't work. How did he say he wanted to know about their mother? If she was really his and Cloud's mother and what she was like. Should he even start out the conversation that way?

It almost seemed like Cloud read his mind however when he pulled out his wallet and handed Genesis a picture. "That's mom." He said softly.

There was no doubt in Genesis's mind that this was Cloud's (and therefore his) biological mother. She looked just like the kid, it was like Cloud was a little clone, they even had the same blonde hair. His stomach fluttered when he realized he had gotten his eyes from her.

"You can keep it." Cloud finally said as Genesis kept staring.

"I-" Genesis wanted to refuse as he slid down into the couch next to Cloud.

"It's alright, besides, we can have a copy made, then we can both have one." Cloud insisted.

"Thank you," He really felt like crying, seeing his mother's face for the first time. It was the most precious thing anyone had ever given him. "What's she like?" He finally asked.

"She's really nice and hard working. She used to sing me to sleep when I was a kid and always made sure that there was food on the table, even when times were tough. The town didn't really like us and I feel guilty for leaving her behind, but she supported me all the way. She always seemed so sad though, I assumed it was because of dad, but maybe she was sad about you too." Cloud almost whispered.

"I want to meet her." Genesis finally blurted out.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to have you home." Cloud said, leaning on Genesis's arm so he could see the picture. For his part, Genesis didn't even flinch.

"I just wonder what happened. How she's alive when I was told she was dead?" Genesis spoke almost to himself.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that, if she knew you were alive, she wouldn't have let someone else raise you. I'm certain she must of thought you were dead. Family always seemed like the most important thing in the world to her." Cloud explained.

"We'll go right after Wutai, I'm certain I'll have earned an extended vacation by then." Genesis said, before feeling his face, he really was crying.

"Do you want me to write her and tell her?" Cloud said, glancing up at his big brother.

Genesis thought about it for a moment, then looked to Cloud. "Do you think if you did, she would be alright if I wrote her one too?"

"She'll love it, I'm sure." Cloud said with a smile.

"Do you have any questions for me, Cloud?" Genesis asked.

Cloud looked down for a moment, pulling his knees into his chest. "I don't know, this still feels like I'm dreaming. I think I'm going to wake up in the infirmary tomorrow and you're not going to be there and I think I might just break." His tone was still soft.

"Have things really been that bad? I mean, I never had a lot of friends, but I always had Angeal." Genesis said, looking at Cloud's small frame.

"I don't know, I don't have anything to compare it to. I never got along with the kids in the village, they were always so immature. Mother used to tell me that I was just too mature, but still. The only one that was nice to me was my next door neighbor. A girl by the name of Tifa, but after an accident when we were younger, her father wouldn't let her near me. I thought I might make friends at Shinra, but apparently being the runt of your class doesn't make you very popular." There was a bit of bitterness in Cloud's voiced that seemed directed at himself.

Genesis could believe the story, Cloud had never had friends, Genesis had never had a family. Their stories seemed so similar. Never good enough, never strong enough.

"Shinra just doesn't know how to make use of your size. Sometimes I'm amazed I'm in the program myself." Genesis admitted.

"But you're the commander." Cloud said, surprised.

"Doesn't mean I didn't start out as a grunt in the cadet program. I struggled every step of the way and had to work ten times harder than my friend Angeal to get to where I am. No one ever thought I would make it either." The bitterness in Genesis's voice matched Cloud's. "You will make it into SOLDIER, if it's the last thing I do."

Cloud smiled, no one had ever had such confidence in him. "Thank you again, I've always wanted to be in SOLDIER, ever since I saw the first newspaper articles with Sephiroth."

Genesis sighed, of course he would be obsessed with Sephiroth, everyone was, even himself at one point.

"Well, Sephiroth isn't all he's cracked up to be. That's why they're sending me over. He can't finish the war, I can." Genesis grinned, deep down he felt the desire to show Cloud that he was better than his rival.

"Really? That's amazing. I knew you were good, but ending the war." Cloud was nearly in awe.

"And you're going to help me." Genesis grinned.

"I'm still just a 'grunt'." Cloud said with a sigh, "What am I going to do?"

"Everyman counts in a unit, don't you forget that." Genesis said, poking him in the chest.

Cloud just nodded, deciding right then and there that he really did have the coolest older brother in the entire world.

* * *

Chapter 2 hooray! Next chapter Angeal gets to meet Cloud. I'm amazed by the response the first chapter got, I love you all!

Please continue to support me and leave a review on this chapter :) See ya soon-DHT


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud was sitting on the couch, desperately trying to follow what Genesis was saying about Loveless. It was something that seemed to mean a lot to the man and he was trying his hardest, but, really, he was just confused. He was about to suggest that he should read the book on his own when there was a knock at Genesis's door.

Genesis stood and answered the door, he had explained to Cloud that his best friend was coming over. Cloud had been a bit nervous, but Genesis had assured him that Angeal would love him.

"Hey Angeal, come on in." Genesis said, opening the door.

Cloud shrunk down into the couch a bit as the massive black haired man's eyes landed on him.

"Genesis, who is this, you said you wanted to talk to me about something alone." Angeal looked from Cloud to Genesis, arms crossed.

"I never said alone, I said without Zack." Genesis pointed out. Cloud knew from Genesis that Zack was Angeal's annoying apprentice.

Angeal just crossed his arms, "You've got 30 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't call Zack."

Genesis just smiled, "Angeal, I'd like to introduce you to my brother Cloud."

"Of all the schemes," Angeal snapped, "You seriously want me to believe you have a, what, 14 year old brother I've never meet before? Gen, we've known each other our whole lives."

Genesis just glared back at him, "And for someone who's known me my whole life, you seem to forget that I was adopted. Look at him, Ang, and tell me that he's not my brother."

Angeal looked back over to the boy, who was trying to make himself disappear. He did look vaguely familiar. He walked further into the room to get a better look at the blonde boy. His first thought was to dismiss it, but the boy's frame and his eyes, they all looked like a younger Genesis.

"I thought your parents died right after you were born." Angeal finally said.

"I did too." Genesis walked over next to his friend.

"Then how?" Angeal looked over to Genesis.

"I don't know, we only found out because Cloud was in a training accident and I was the only one in the building who was a blood match for him. The doctor thought it was impossible, got curious and ran some blood tests. I have the results." He said, pulling out his copy of Loveless again before handing Angeal the piece of paper.

Angeal just looked at it floored. "Is this what you had to take care of last night?"

"Yes." Genesis answered, Cloud for his part was still slightly scared of the one named Angeal.

"Sorry, Cloud was it? This is just all...wow." Angeal said, putting a hand to his forehead.

"I understand, Commander Hewley, Sir." Cloud said softly.

"Angeal, Cloud, if your Genesis's brother, then call me Angeal. But, wait, a training accident, you're in the army?" Angeal asked.

"I'm 16, I know I don't look it though." Cloud looked away.

He was a lot like Genesis then, his friend still looked younger than he really was.

"Does this mean your real parents are still alive, Gen?" Angeal asked hesitantly.

"My mother at least." Genesis acknowledged, handing Angeal the photo. "Cloud said our father died shortly after he was born, in the war."

"At least that's what mom says." Cloud said.

Angeal just looked at the picture, she was a simple woman who looked a lot like Cloud (or was it the other way around?), but he could see bits of Genesis in her, too. He handed the picture back.

"I really don't know what to say. This wasn't what I was expecting at all." Angeal finally said. "I guess I'm happy for you, Gen."

"I plan on going to meet her once the deployment to Wutai is over, I was hoping you'd come with me. You're better at this whole family thing." Genesis said, looking to Angeal.

"I'd be honored, Genesis." Angeal said, smiling at the obviously nervous man.

The timer in the kitchen went off, alerting him that the Lasagna was done. "Duty calls." Genesis said with a smile.

"So where are you from, Cloud?" Angeal asked the small blonde.

"Nibelheim, it's a mountain town." Cloud replied.

"I've heard of it, but I've never been there." Angeal said thoughtfully.

"Not many have, we get a few people passing through to Rocket Town occasionally, but that's about it." Cloud said softly.

With that, Genesis came back out, carrying the pan of lasagna.

"So does this count as my first family dinner?" Genesis said with a grin.

"I suppose it does." Cloud said with a smile, "Though we'll have another one with mom."

Genesis felt a warmth in his chest at the thought. "I think I'd like that. I can't believe it, I've been waiting forever for the deployment to Wutai and now that it's here, I can't wait for it to be over."

"I don't blame you, I remember when we were kids, you telling me how much you wished your real parents were still alive so you could go live with them." Angeal said.

"Where your step parents really that bad?" Cloud asked, he hadn't had much, but he'd had his mom and that made all the difference in the world.

"They never wanted a child, they made that clear, why they ever adopted me in the first place I never knew." Genesis said bitterly. "When I was young I tried to please them, but it was always all wrong. Finally I thought they had to love me after I won the award." Genesis hung his head. "I was wrong and after that I stopped caring what they wanted. If it hadn't been for Angeal and his mother, honestly, I probably wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Angeal didn't think Genesis had ever shared with anyone else how close he had come to ending his own life. He remembered the image of the boy very clearly, curled up on the floor next to a knife, crying. Angeal had thought the worst when he had found him, but the red-head hadn't had the nerve to actually go through with it. Genesis had stayed with him and his mother for two weeks after that before he dared to set foot back into his parent's house. When he finally did, they acted like they hadn't even missed him.

Cloud just sat silent for a moment. His darkest time had come in the infirmary, when he still thought Genesis was just a dream.

"It was a long time ago. While I still resent them, I've long past disconnected my own self-worth from their opinions." Genesis said, looking to Cloud. "Enough with depressing topics though, this is a happy time."

Cloud smiled at Genesis. "I suppose it doesn't matter, now that we've found each other."

"No, no, it doesn't." Genesis returned Cloud's smile and Angeal couldn't deny that they were brothers.

"So do you plan to tell anyone else about Cloud?" Angeal asked.

"I thought about telling Sephiroth when I meet with him in Wutai, other than that not really, well, maybe your student. I want Cloud to make it into SOLDIER and I don't want people to say it's because he's related to me." Genesis said, looking over to his friend.

Angeal looked over at Cloud and could hardly believe he was a SOLDIER candidate. Of course Genesis hadn't fit the mold when he applied either. "How is he living with you then?"

"Lazard thinks I intend to take him as a student, which isn't entirely false. I do plan to teach him what I know." Genesis said casually.

"You're not abusing the program, are you?" Angeal said, sounding a bit cross.

"Of course not, like I said, I do intend to teach him." Genesis said with a bit of a smirk.

Angeal just shook his head, Genesis could defend his stance better than anyone.

"I still don't know if there's much to teach." Cloud admitted softly.

"The first thing I need to teach you is self confidence, it seems." Genesis said, looking to his brother.

"A little humility can be a good thing, too, Gen." Angeal said with a teasing tone.

Genesis just rolled his eyes and continued his meal.

* * *

Cloud's week off went quickly and he was feeling much better both physically and mentally. It was hard to look down on himself with Genesis being there to pull him right back up.

Genesis still hadn't told Cloud about his injury, he didn't really want to worry the blonde, who was just starting to come out of his shell. He had become Genesis's shadow and the story that he was just the man's student had begun to circulate. Some commented on the resemblance, but then again Angeal and Zack had similar physical traits, so no one pried too deeply.

Genesis had still somehow managed to avoid meeting Zack. Angeal had cornered him, though, and forced him into committing to dinner later that week. Just before he left for Wutai.

Cloud had taken the time during the week to write his mother a letter.

_ Dear Mother, _

_ I know that this will come as a shock to you, but I've recently met a man that I believe is my brother. I had an accident and I assure you I am fine now, but there was some blood work done and the doctor treating me believe__s__ there __is__ a 99.9% chance __that __this was the case. His name is Genesis Rhapsodos and I've attached a picture of him as well as a copy of the test results. _

_ We are both really confused, he was told his parents died at __his __birth and you've never talk__ed__ about anything that happened before I was born. We would like to come visit soon, but Genesis is being sent off to take command of Shinra's forces in Wutai. We've made a visit top priority once we get back. _

_ Love, Cloud._

He hadn't sent it yet though because Genesis still wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He'd been up several nights, starting to scrawl something down on a piece of parchment, only to wad it into a ball and set it on fire. He never spoke of his doubts to Cloud, but there was the real possibility that the woman had given him up on purpose and didn't want to see him. After everything else in his life, he didn't know if he could handle rejection. It scared him to his very core.

The day that Cloud had been fully released found them sitting in a training room.

"Catch." Genesis said as Cloud scrambled to grab a flying crystal orb.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"Materia and, outside of sheer physical strength, it's your best ticket into SOLDIER." Genesis explained.

Cloud looked at the small crystal in his hands, he had heard stories of materia before, but never seen it up close.

"I'm going to teach you how to use it." Genesis said as Cloud looked back to him.

Genesis bent over and slipped a bracer on Cloud's arm. "Put the materia I just gave you in the slot."

Cloud did as he was asked and felt a tingle go up his arm. "It's a new Fire materia. I've got its parent. So you can keep it" Genesis said, pointing to a similar crystal embedded in Rapier.

"Isn't materia expensive?" Cloud asked, looking surprised.

"Not really," Genesis said, shaking his head, "Especially when Shinra manufactures all of it that it can. Now back to the lesson."

Genesis walked behind Cloud and started to speak softly. "Hold your arm up and concentrate on the spell."

Cloud did what he was asked, but only a few sparks shot out of his finger tips. He looked disappointed, but Genesis tilted his head up. "Don't worry, you got something on your first try, that's better than most."

Cloud just smiled, Genesis was really good for him. "Now try again."

Cloud lifted his had again, more sparks. Then again, more sparks. It went like that for a good half an hour and Cloud was starting to get tired.

Finally, when Cloud felt he was going to collapse, he held out his hand and a large fireball came swirling out. His face lit up and Genesis smiled, proud of his brother's work.

"I did it!" He yelled and hugged Genesis. Genesis froze for a moment, before slipping his arms around his brother and spinning him around.

"I told you, you're related to me, you have to be able to use materia" Genesis laughed.

"Thank you." Cloud said nearly crying, it was the first time he had actually felt successful.

"Hey, no problem." Genesis said, pulling away and ruffling Cloud's hair. "You look like you're about to collapse, let's go celebrate."

Cloud looked like he wanted to try again, but knew Genesis was right, the thrill of actually succeeding was the only thing keeping him standing.

* * *

Cloud discovered after a long hot bath and a bit of food, that Genesis's idea of celebrating involved sneaking into the VR room and imputing Costa Del Sol.

"The virtual sun doesn't burn, so it's about the only way I ever get to enjoy the beach." Genesis said, sitting in a pair of red swim trunks and a red t-shirt to hide his bandages.

Cloud still looked up at the sky a little leery, before taking a seat next to Genesis in the sand. He had a pair of regulation grey trunks on. "If I get burnt, I'm blaming you."

"Look, see, no sun block, you'll be fine." Genesis said with a smile.

"You've still got a shirt on." Cloud pointed out.

Genesis just rolled his eyes and leaned back, putting his sun glasses on and pulling out his copy of Loveless.

"Go have fun, you've earned it." Genesis said, shooing him away.

"You're not going to swim?" Cloud asked.

"Maybe later, I usually just like to enjoy a burn-free sun." Genesis admitted.

Cloud just shrugged and stood, still looking at the water a bit leery.

"Something wrong?" Genesis said, sliding his sunglasses down.

"I don't know how to swim." Cloud finally admitted. "It wasn't exactly a skill you could learn on a mountain side."

"Yet you own a pair of swim trunks." Genesis said, raising his right eyebrow.

"Hey, they're regulation, I've managed to avoid any of the times I would have actually needed them. Sometimes being so small is a good thing." Cloud said, walking back to Genesis.

"Well, then you can enjoy the sun with me. I'll remember that the next time. I know how to swim, but I'm not a huge fan of the water, something to do with fire, I suppose." Genesis said with a grin.

"I guess that would explain the sun though." Cloud said, looking up.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Genesis said with a bit of a laugh.

"I suppose so." Cloud said, a bit of amusement showing on his face.

Genesis just grinned and went back to his book.

"I meant to ask though, do you have a copy of that which I can borrow? It might help me understand a bit better." Cloud said, pointing to Loveless.

Genesis just looked back up at him. Looked down to his book, then back to his brother. He loathed to be ever parted with his precious book, but at the same time Cloud actually wanted to read it. Sephiroth and Angeal's experience had only been through his quotes.

"Here," Genesis finally said, mind made up. "Take good care of it."

Cloud just looked at him, then down to the book. "Thank you, I will."

Cloud settled down into his beach chair and started reading. Genesis chose to just lean back and close his eyes.

* * *

2 Days later Genesis was awakened to the sound of his PHS going off, he groaned, looked at it and saw it was Lazard.

"Genesis speaking." He said, rolling back over in bed a bit.

_ "Genesis__,__ you have one hour, your deployment has been pushed up. There was an incident earlier this morning. Get yourself prepared__,__ you'll be briefed fully __o__n route to Wutai." _Lazard's voice filtered through the phone.

"Yes, Sir." Genesis said, now fully awake. Angeal would be mad that he was skipping out on meeting Zack _again__,_ but he would deal.

_ "One hour."_ Lazard reiterated, then hung up the phone.

Genesis glanced at his phone, 5am, lovely. He then hopped up, threw his robe on and then went to Clouds room.

"Wake up, we've been called out." Genesis said, Lazard hadn't specifically mentioned Cloud, but he wasn't leaving the blonde behind.

Cloud sat up, having adapted to military life himself. "When do we leave?"

"An hour." Genesis said and Cloud nodded before getting out of bed himself. Genesis left him to get dressed.

15 minutes later Cloud was standing outside his room with a small duffle bag hung over his shoulder, nervous as all hell.

"Relax," Genesis said, grabbing his own bag. "You'll be fine. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Chapters 1-3 now edited, please Review-DHT


	4. Chapter 4

Genesis sat in the meeting room of the large aircraft taking him and his men to Wutai. Cloud, still under the guise of simply being Genesis's student, sat next to him. Several other random men sat around the table, Genesis knew they were his unit leaders, 10 units consisting of 20 men. Each unit was broken down into 1 first (the unit's leader) 4 seconds, 10 thirds and 5 infantry.

In the middle of the table, a small screen was raised and Lazard's face flickered into focus.

"Sorry about the short notice, Commander, but if we could have gotten you there sooner, we would have." Lazard said.

"You still haven't told me the reason for the urgency." Genesis said smoothly.

"Last night our southern most forces were hit in a guerilla attack. They took out half of our men in their sleep. Your orders have changed from strategic tactical strikes to unrestricted materia usage." Lazard said and Genesis grinned.

"I assume this means you no longer care about civilian causalities? And how much of the country side do you want left?" Genesis said, though Cloud looked at him a bit shocked at how callous his brother could apparently be.

"They used civilians in the attack and one of the installations they took out was a medical facility and a base where visiting family members of military personal were staying. They've taken the ball away from us. As for the country side, well, this is your command now." Lazard said, giving Genesis permission to go as far as he liked.

Some of the men were squirming in their seats.

"Unfortunately, the selection of men chosen for your deployment does not reflect your current mission parameters. Therefore we'll be exchanging some of your men with those already in service when you arrive." Lazard explained. It translated to: Half the men he was sent with weren't good with materia.

"Do we have supplies for them?" Genesis asked, leaning forward a bit.

"The materia stores were added to your cargo. You'll be in charge of disbursement. I've sent a file with the men who will be under your command, their strength and weaknesses and available supplies." Lazard said and Genesis nodded.

"Anything else I need to be briefed on, Director?' Genesis asked.

"No and we'll be losing the communication link shortly. If you have any questions, I'm afraid they'll have to wait until you land." Lazard replied.

"I think everything has been rather straight forward." Genesis said, looking a bit too pleased. _"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, In my own salvation, And your eternal slumber" _

"Just do your job." Lazard said a bit curtly and the communication line was terminated.

"Come on, Cloud." Genesis said, standing, then looked back at the rest of the men in the room. "The rest of you are dismissed, especially since I don't know which of you are still under my command." With that he turned and left, Cloud following close behind.

* * *

Cloud went back to the small cabin Genesis had been allotted as the Commander. He sat down on the bed as Genesis sat at the small desk. Getting the first real glimpse of his brother as military man had been a bit startling. He had heard rumors of the Crimson Commander's wrath before, but until now it was hard for him to believe that man had been his brother.

Genesis was oblivious to Cloud's trepidation as he picked up the printed copies of the information Lazard had sent him.

The number of men in his command was being cut from 200 to 100, that didn't bother him too much as he was keeping the quality members of his unit. All the infantry men had been cut, since they likely didn't have the proper training to use materia and several of the 3rds had been cut as well. All of the firsts in his unit had been diverted to help with recovery though. Not that he minded.

He however only had about 50 pieces of materia to hand out to the hundred. After glancing at some of the summaries he was given on the men in his care, he noticed that many had their own materia registered.

"Cloud, can you help sort through these files? I need a pile of which men already have materia and those that do not, what element they favor." Genesis said, looking up at Cloud. His face softened a bit when he took in the expression on Cloud's face. "I told you, don't worry, you'll be with me and you'll be fine. You'll get in plenty of practice with materia, too. "

Cloud looked up to Genesis and nodded, he didn't like the idea of just ruthlessly slaughtering so many people, but these were Wutaian's they were talking about. They were brutal and savage, the attack they had made against the base last night proved it. Besides, these people were responsible for killing his father. He wasn't going to let them come between him and his brother.

Genesis handed him a stack of papers and Cloud scooted back on the bed to give himself some room.

Between the two of them it only took about 20 minutes to sift through the paperwork. Cloud had 5 neat piles. One for those that had their own materia, one for fire, one for ice, one for bolt and one for poison. It seemed that no one in his group favored earth.

Genesis walked over to the bed and joined his piles with Cloud's before sitting himself.

"Hmm, it would have been nice if the numbers had matched up." Genesis said with a sigh. Unfortunately, it seemed that he still didn't have enough materia to go around. He was about 10 short all together.

"Well, maybe you could pair some of them up?" Cloud suggested with a sheepish look on his face. Genesis just glanced at him curiously. "I mean, won't one eventually run out of energy? Then the other could take over for him?"

"I like the way you think." Genesis said, glancing at Cloud. "Really, it would make sense to pair everyone up. Take one unit of 50 men out at a time while the other is resting. A relentless assault. The enemy wouldn't even have a chance to catch a breath. "

Cloud was glad that Genesis had liked his idea, even if that's not what he had meant by it. He pushed thoughts of sympathy for the Wutai people from his mind and smiled. "It would make sense then to pair like elements together and then some that mention they have a secondary element might be able to carry that materia too, just in case they would need it."

"You're going to make my job so much easier." Genesis said, ruffling Cloud's hair, he didn't have the heart to say that he had just had the same idea. Building Cloud's confidence seemed to be a treacherous climb.

Cloud just beamed up at him and started pulling papers out of his stack. "Here are the first ones, Raines and Hale, they both claim an affinity for Fire, but are also skilled with Poison."

Genesis nodded in approval, starting to pick out random pairs of his own. Watching Cloud pull out people from the stack and reason why they should be paired together was amusing. It was obvious that he had read more into the men's profiles then Genesis had. When he stopped having pairs based off secondary element affinity, he started pairing people based on hometown or any other like trait. He'd even paired one team up based on eye color.

Doing it this way also meant that he could assign everyone with the materia they were best with. He never even thought for a moment that 50 men at a time would be a bad idea. Materia was a great equalizer after all. Wutai had access to some natural materia and, while it was preferable to use natural, Shinra overcame that with sheer numbers. While the manufactured materia Shinra had stored weren't as powerful as natural materia, it still was something frightful to face. Combined with the fact that manufactured was easier to use, it had really turned the tide in the war.

Its use had been restricted when the public had seen images of the devastation it had caused and started to turn their favor against the war. It had been one of the many reasons Genesis hadn't had as much time on the battlefield as Sephiroth or Angeal had. Now, with those orders rescinded, it was truly his time to shine.

"I think that's good enough." Genesis said as he started to organize all the paperwork that had taken over his bed. He sat it down on the desk and rolled his shoulder. A bit of pain laced through his shoulder blade. Luckily he was able to suppress it enough to keep from letting Cloud know that something was wrong. He was really beginning to despise his shoulder. Everything else in his life was going great. Why wouldn't the damn thing just behave and heal?

Cloud yawned and Genesis sat back down on the bed.

"We should probably get some rest, we only have 6 hours until the plane lands and our sleep was interrupted this morning." Genesis said with a soft smile.

"Alright." Cloud said, standing to leave.

"I had them bring in a cot for you, it's the same thing you'll be sleeping on out there." Genesis said, looking to Cloud. If it hadn't been for his shoulder, he would have offered Cloud the bed.

"Oh," Cloud blushed in embarrassment. He had seen it sitting in the corner, but the thought that Genesis wanted him to stay in here hadn't even crossed his mind. Genesis seemed to be a very private person.

Genesis helped Cloud to pull the cot out and tossed him a pillow and blanket before crawling into his own bed.

* * *

Cloud stayed close to Genesis's side as they exited the plane and made their way into the war camp. He looked up and nearly stopped breathing. Sephiroth, the man he had idolized for years, the man who's poster hung over his bed and who's newspaper clipping lined his wall, was walking straight for them. He grabbed Genesis's coat to keep himself steady.

The General gave him a quick glance and Cloud nearly fainted before his attention was returned to Genesis.

"So is it customary to bring children into a war zone now, Genesis?" Sephiroth said.

Genesis's eyes narrowed a bit. "Hello to you too, and no, this is Cloud, he's sixteen, a cadet and I'm training him." It was all Genesis was going to tell the man for now.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, looked back to Cloud for a moment, who almost shifted behind Genesis as the appraising eyes hit him. Sephiroth's gaze focus hard on his face and Cloud was frozen in place, unable to look away. He really did look like a small child clinging to his mother.

"Just make sure he doesn't get in the way." Sephiroth finally said, before looking back up to Genesis. "We have a bit to discuss before you take your command."

Sephiroth didn't wait for Genesis to respond as he started walking towards the command tent. Genesis was nearly offended, but this was common Sephiroth behavior. Gaia forbid anyone know that he didn't have a stick shoved so far up his ass that it had never seen the light of day.

Genesis moved to follow him and Cloud walked closely behind. Genesis just leaned over a bit and whispered in his brother's ear. "Don't mind Princess Hard-ass. It's a public act."

Cloud couldn't help it. He had to laugh at what Genesis had just called Sephiroth. It had served to relax him a bit, but now he didn't know if he could ever look Sephiroth in the eyes for a different reason than before.

When they walked into the tent, there were a few men already in there. Sephiroth just looked to them and said. "Out." In seconds, they were alone in the space as Sephiroth turned and secured the flaps.

When Sephiroth was finished, he moved to a table that was covered with maps of the country side before looking up at Genesis, who had followed him over, Cloud in tow.

"So what is he really doing here? You've said a thousand times you'd never waste your effort on training someone. I know you didn't take this cadet simply as your student." Sephiroth finally said.

"A war is going on and you want to ask about Cloud. No wonder they sent for me." Genesis said with a smirk.

"He's the only uncertainly right now, so quit trying to dodge the subject before I contact Lazard and get him shipped back. Your deployment is no place for a cadet." Sephiroth said firmly and Cloud continued to try and disappear behind Genesis.

"For your information, he can use Materia as well as most of the men in this unit, but fine, I'll tell you, but it doesn't leave this tent. I've only told Angeal and the doctor, well, really, the doctor told me, but that's not the point." Genesis said, rambling a bit.

"Spit it out." Sephiroth demanded.

"Cloud's my brother." Genesis said, shifting the boy from behind him to his side.

"Your brother." Sephiroth said, pinching the bridge of his nose. At least Genesis hadn't said 'lover', which had been what he was truly afraid of.

"I can show you the DNA test results, if you like." Genesis said smoothly.

"That's not necessary. I believe you simply because even you couldn't make something that stupid up." Sephiroth finally said.

Genesis looked like he was about to slap the man.

"Don't get me wrong Genesis, that's the last thing I thought you were going to say. It still doesn't explain why he's here however." Sephiroth said, looking back over at Cloud.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was training him." Genesis said finally.

Sephiroth just laughed and Cloud was confused for a moment, because the sound seemed so alien coming from the man's mouth, before he froze in shock again.

"Ok, well, I'll let you have your fun since Lazard seems to be indulging you. But would you rather leave him here? You'll be in a very dangerous hot zone, I was serious when I said it was no place for a cadet." Sephiroth said with a small smile on his lips.

"He'll be fine with me, besides, like I said, he can use materia." Genesis said a bit possessively.

"Alright, well, if he's related to you, then he might be of some use out there after all. Just be sure to give him some of your backbone, he's almost a puddle on the floor." Sephiroth said, looking back up to Genesis.

"Cloud, stop it, Sephiroth's not going to devour you whole or something." Genesis said with a small smile, looking down at his brother.

"I'll cut you up a bit first, I promise." Sephiroth said without missing a beat. Cloud's eyes just went as wide as saucers.

"I see why you don't want to leave him alone, he's kind of cute in an abandoned kitten sort of way." Sephiroth said and Cloud wasn't sure how his heart was still beating.

"Stop teasing him or he'll never be able to say anything to you." Genesis said, looking to Sephiroth.

"Look, Cloud," Sephiroth said, looking back down at the blonde. "I can tell you've read all the stories about me. I normally don't put up with people who only know me from the newspapers, but since you're Genesis's brother, I'll make an exception. Just relax a bit. I promise you, most of those stories are full of misinformation spun by Shinra's relentless public relations department. I keep up appearance because it makes things easier. "

Cloud relaxed a bit and moved away from Genesis's side. "It really is a pleasure to meet you then, Sir."

"Sephiroth, Cloud. Genesis is one of the few people I've let into my private life. I'm not the General there, just Sephiroth." He said, trying to offer Cloud a smile.

Cloud just nodded, he was still amazed that the man, who was standing in front of him, showed a side of himself he only showed to a select few people. Cloud couldn't help it, he felt honored and privileged.

"How long do you think we have before someone comes looking for one of us?" Genesis said, looking back at the door.

"15 minutes at least, probably a bit more." Sephiroth finally said, sitting down in a chair and putting his feet up. "I'm glad you're here, at least for a little while, I've been going out of my mind alone."

Genesis just took another chair, motioning for Cloud to follow.

"So how'd you slip a brother past Angeal all these years?" Sephiroth said, looking over to the redhead.

" _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, We seek it thus, and take to the sky." _Genesis quoted before explaining. "I didn't even know he was alive until about a week and a half ago. Cloud was in the infirmary, needed some blood, I was a match, the doctor got curious and ran some blood tests and, bam, I have a brother." Genesis said, condensing the story. "Angeal thought I was pulling his leg to avoid meeting Zack."

"To be fair, that sounds like something you would do." Sephiroth said with a bit of a laugh.

"I suppose it is something I would have done, but I didn't have to." Genesis said with a smirk.

Sephiroth looked to Cloud again, the boy looked extremely familiar to him. He just shook it off though, of course the boy would be familiar to him if he was related to Genesis.

"Are you sure the doctor didn't tamper with the results?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Yes, for many reasons. One, he would have had no motive for doing so, two, I've seen a picture of my mother, who is alive, thanks to Cloud. There are several distinct physical traits she shares with both Cloud and I. There are others, but those are the most significant." Genesis replied.

Sephiroth nodded a bit in appreciation. He kept glancing back at Cloud, a feeling in the back of his head kept nagging at him. Had he seen this cadet somewhere before? Whatever his memory was trying to tell him, it wasn't because he was Genesis's brother. No matter, he still managed to brush it off easy enough.

"So what's been going on back in Midgar?" Sephiroth asked, leaning forward a bit.

"The same, I suppose, Angeal's been busy dealing with Zack while you've been off to war. Scarlet still dresses like a cheap hooker, Heidegger still smells like bad cigars and doesn't know how to laugh right. Lazard's trying to prove himself and the old man's as obsessed with money and mako as ever." Genesis said.

Sephiroth was about to reply when they heard someone at the tent entrance. Both he and Genesis stood quickly and moved to the table with the maps, Cloud hurriedly followed.

"Come in." Sephiroth called and the person entered.

"2nd Class Nickerson reporting, sir!" He said with a salute, turning to Genesis, "You're men are assembled and await orders, Sir."

Genesis looked at the man a moment before replying: "Thank you, you're dismissed, Nickerson, I'll be out in a minute."

"Yes, sir!" The 2nd said again, before bowing and exiting the tent.

"Duty calls." Genesis said with a sigh, pulling the stack of papers out of his coat and handing them to Cloud. "Time to go assign some men."

Without so much as a glance back, they exited the tent before he realized that he didn't even know where his men _were._

"What kind of hero can't find his men?" Sephiroth asked behind him.

"Ha, ha, very funny, now, where are they?" Genesis asked.

"Come on, I need to head that way anyway, follow me." Sephiroth said, waving the two on.

Genesis moved swiftly to follow, his turn was getting closer. Too bad the pain in his shoulder just wouldn't go away.

* * *

I really am amazed, I really didn't think this story would be as popular as it is. It was just something I really wanted to write for myself as much as for other Final Fantasy VII fans.

Thank you all so much for your support, I really do appreciate every review/fav/follow. -DHT


	5. Chapter 5

Once Sephiroth had left them, Cloud felt that he could breathe again. The matter of pairing up Genesis's men and handing out the materia was easy enough and Genesis seemed to be very good at giving out orders, while extremely pleased to be doing it. To his surprise, several of the 3rds were left in his command after all, even though they were allocated no materia. They were to serve as back up. The only non-SOLDIER with Genesis was his brother Cloud.

It had been a week since they had left the base camp. They were making good time and, with the force of materia behind them, they weren't meeting much resistance. Genesis should have been happy, but he wasn't. The last two days, he had hardly been able to move. Luckily, the men hadn't asked questions when his orders went through Cloud, who was the only one allowed near him. Many just assumed that, like Sephiroth, he didn't care much for contact with the common SOLDIER.

Cloud however was out his mind with worry. He sat down next to Genesis, who just groaned in pain during his fevered sleep. Cloud placed a damp towel on his forehead as Genesis's eyes fluttered open to gaze up at his brother.

"I think we should get you out of here." Cloud said softly.

Genesis wanted to argue that it was just some jungle bug, but his shoulder felt like it was going to explode. It was finally time to tell Cloud what was wrong.

"I don't know if it will do any good." Genesis said.

Cloud concerned gazed twisted. "Of course it will, we have to get you to a doctor."

"Cloud, I've seen a doctor." Genesis said slowly. "He hasn't been able to do anything,"

He sat up slowly as Cloud tried to push him back down. Genesis held out his hand, causing Cloud to stop while he slipped his coat off. He then moved to his sweater. "Help me, I can't get my arm up high enough." Genesis said a bit pained and Cloud quickly complied.

Once it was off, Cloud just stared at the bandages that were starting to ooze blood. "What happened?" Cloud gasped.

"It was an injury I received in a spar over a month ago, it hasn't healed properly since and I've spoken in depth to Hollander about it. He doesn't know what to do for the wound." Genesis said, before tacking on: "I'm sorry, I know I should have said something sooner." The pain was getting intense.

"Then why did you come here, if you were injured?" Cloud almost demanded.

"It wasn't affecting me this badly before. I could still function and I had been wanting this command ever since I came to Midgar." Genesis admitted, he still hadn't gotten to the part that Hollander had told him about it being genetic.

"You should talk to him again, something." Cloud said and he was near tears. He finally had a brother and now the man was apparently slowly dying.

"I've about given up on Hollander. But Cloud, you should know that this is genetic. Hollander said whatever was wrong with me is in my DNA." Genesis said softly. He could handle this pain himself, but knowing Cloud might one day suffer the same fate? It made him sick.

Cloud just looked at him with a sorrowful face and asked in a quiet voice: "Do you think it's the genetic anomaly the doctor found?"

"I don't know." Genesis admitted. "I had hoped to talk to our mother after the war. If it's genetic, she might know something about it."

"She's never said a word to me, but I've never gotten sick like this." Cloud said softly. "We have to do something though, if you've given up on Hollander, then we should go to her."

"She doesn't even know I'm still alive." Genesis reasoned.

"You won't be alive much longer if we don't do something, I can't lose you now that I've found you." The volume in Cloud's voice rose as the emotion in it climbed.

Genesis was about to respond, when another bout of pain laced through his shoulder and down his back. He lurched forward and Cloud caught him, noticing a large amount of blood trailing down Genesis's back.

Cloud didn't know what to do, he needed to stop the bleeding or Genesis would die, but the man couldn't even sit up straight on his own right now, resting on Cloud for support.

His answer was taken from him as he froze in shock at the sight of the large black wing, covered in blood, unfurling from his brother's back.

Genesis cried out as sweat dripped down his head, but he noticed that his pain was gone.

"Ge-Gen-Genesis." Cloud stammered out, transfixed by the wing.

Genesis finally managed to move himself away from Cloud, only to notice the unfamiliar weight on his back. "Wh-wha-what is this?" Genesis was nearly panicking himself.

"You have a wing, why do you have a wing?" Cloud said with wide eyes.

"I don't know." Genesis wanted to shriek, but his voice wouldn't allow it as the words came out in barely a whisper.

Cloud quickly went to work, trying to clean off the blood, which had thankfully stopped flowing at the appearance of the wing. '_Oh Gaia, Genesis has a wing!' _Cloud screamed in his head.

"We need to go talk to mom." Cloud said, more calmly than he felt.

"Are we monsters?" Genesis asked in his panic, looking at Cloud, but he couldn't envision Cloud as a monster.

"I...I don't know." Cloud said, it would explain what was so strange about his blood and why no one ever liked him. Maybe they could sense it? They needed answers.

"We need to get out of here." Cloud said softly. He didn't want any of the other SOLDIERs to see his brother like this.

"How am I going to hide this?" Genesis said, his mind not really working at the moment.

"It will be nightfall soon. We will leave then, no one will notice your wing in the darkness." Cloud said, trying to be the one to think straight.

"You really think she'll know what to do?" Genesis asked, he was still slightly afraid of meeting his mother, especially after what had just happened.

"She has to know something." Cloud insisted. Even if this, whatever it was, didn't come from her, she had been with their father for at least 10 years. She had to have something. More than this Professor Hollander Genesis spoke of at any rate.

Genesis just nodded and laid down on his stomach. Nightfall would be soon, then they would make their way to Nibelheim.

* * *

Back in Midgar, one Professor Hollander sat in his office, speculating when he would hear from Genesis. He knew that the SOLDIER was close to mutating, he had seen it his blood. When Genesis came to him, because he had no other option, he would put his plan into motion and prove once and for all that he was better than Professor Hojo. Shinra would come to regret not making him the head of the science department.

Little did he know that one blonde cadet was currently destroying all his carefully laid plans.

* * *

It was easier then Genesis imagined to get out of the camp, though he did regret leaving it behind. This assignment had been his life's dream. Cloud was right though, if he didn't find something to cure him, he wouldn't have a life any longer and his men wouldn't follow a monster with a wing.

As it stood, he was amazed that Cloud was still here, willing to help him. Maybe that was just part of being a family. Honestly, if Cloud wasn't with him, he'd be flipping out a bit more. He was still shocked to see his wing every time he looked over his shoulder.

They headed east, hoping to avoid both Wutai troops and their own men. They had run across a bit of the wild life, but Genesis was able to take care of any threats easily. For now at least, the release of his wing hand improved his condition over all.

"Genesis, look!" Cloud was pointing to a small finishing boat in the distance.

"That should suit our purposes fine." Genesis said, looking around, it was getting close to sunset and he could see fires burning further down.

He moved slowly, watching for anyone to come after them, but it seemed that the villagers the boat belonged to were likely in the middle of their evening meal or some other distraction. Cloud followed closely, being mindful of where Genesis's wing was, since Genesis often lost track of it. Cloud had been knocked over by it half a dozen times since they had left the camp.

"Get on." Genesis said, still keeping an eye out. Cloud scrambled on the boat. His stomach was already starting to turn at the thought of being on the seas, but he had to hold himself together for Genesis's sake.

After he was on board, Genesis handed him the small supply packs they had brought along and untied the boat from the log post keeping it on shore. He gave it a small push, but it wouldn't move. He braced himself a bit better the second time and the boat shifted suddenly. As Genesis moved to get on board, the rope pulled taunt again and he fell backwards with his wing sprawled out to the side.

"Genesis!" Cloud yelled from the boat, panicking, trying to get the vessel to stop.

"Hold on." Genesis said, scrambling to his feet and letting out a curse. He looked around, as Cloud was quickly heading out to sea, there was no way someone, who had never been on a boat like that before, could manage it on his own.

Genesis bit his lip and unfurled his wing, it was now or never. He gave it a test flap and, satisfied, dove into the air. Using the thing for flight came more naturally to him than he was comfortable with, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it, as Cloud watched him in awe when he maneuvered to land on the ship.

Genesis looked away, not wanting to face Cloud.

"That was so awesome, did you see how you flew!" Cloud declared and Genesis looked over at this, startled.

"I was a little more concerned with getting to the boat." Genesis said dryly, before moving to try and maneuver the vessel. He wasn't exactly a sailor, but he had at least been _on _a boat before. That was more than Cloud could say.

"How long do you think it will be until we reach the western continent?" Cloud asked, trying to distract himself from his stomach.

"Probably a few days." Genesis admitted, he knew that the coasts were close in places, but they were also the most heavily guarded areas.

Cloud about threw up and Genesis relaxed a bit since the current seemed to be doing most of the work at the moment. Hopefully they would have clear skies for the trip. "Lay down and get some rest." Genesis said softly.

Cloud opened his mouth to argue, but a yawn came out instead. "Go on, I'll be alright." Genesis encouraged.

"Alright, wake me if you get tired." Cloud said before setting down and using Genesis's coat as a blanket. The man hadn't worn it for days.

* * *

3 more days had passed and they had yet to make landfall, but thankfully Genesis could now see it. Their food supply was fine, if only because Cloud couldn't eat much with his motion sickness, but their non-salt water supply was getting dangerously low. Genesis felt horrible about putting his brother through this, but he knew that it was journey he couldn't have made on his own. He had given some thought about contacting Angeal, but Genesis realized that at this point he and Cloud had likely been listed as deserters and contacting his old friend would just put him in harm's way. Never mind the fact he couldn't face him like this, not when he didn't have answers.

Cloud was currently resting and Genesis looked at his wing. He hadn't had the nerve to try flying again since the night they had stolen the boat, but he was desperate to make land fall and the current was slowing to a crawl. Sighing, he stood and unfurled it from his back, before taking a leap into the air. He grabbed the stern of the ship and pushed. Flying was an odd sensation, now that he wasn't panicking and full of adrenaline. His muscles complained about being used in this new way and he realized that he would have to build them up if he was ever going to use his wing for prolonged flight...and why was he even thinking about this? His wing was just proof of how inhumane he was, why was he trying to figure out how to use it?

He shook his head and kept pushing the boat onward.

* * *

Angeal sat alone in his room. He had received word yesterday that Genesis had officially been listed as a deserter. He and one unnamed cadet, who Angeal knew to be Cloud, had just up and disappeared one night. It had taken several days just to sort out whether or not they had been captured, but there was no sign of struggle in Genesis's tent and two packs of supplies had been taken. It was clear that Genesis had left deliberately.

Angeal just wished he knew why. What had his friend been hiding from him? He had already been questioned by Lazard and the Turks. There was nothing he could think of that would have caused this. Still, he was torn internally. He had kept Genesis's secret that Cloud was his brother, thinking there was no possible way it could be relevant. But nothing about the situation made any sense. Genesis had been waiting for this for a long time. Why would he just abandon his men, when everything was finally falling into place for him? Angeal didn't know.

* * *

"Wake up, Cloud, we've finally hit land." Genesis said softly.

The blonde cadet just opened his eyes and stretched. He was absolutely miserable. He was sore from sleeping on the floor of the wooden boat, hungry and a bit green. However, after he had processed what Genesis said, he leapt up and scrambled off the boat.

"I never want to ride on a boat again." Cloud groaned, sorely tempted to hug a rock.

"We need to get moving though, they'll be inspecting the coast line, I'm sure." Genesis said, tossing their packs off the ship before jumping off himself.

He took another look back to the boat that had been their home for the last few days, before lifting his sword. "Stand back, I'm going to set it on fire. I don't want them finding it and knowing we've come this way." Genesis said.

Cloud nodded, picking up the packs and moving back off the shoreline a bit. Genesis just lifted his sword and cast a lv 3 fire spell on it, watching it burst into flames. With a solid kick, he sent it back out to sea. Hopefully the ship would sink soon. He would have liked to watch it sink or turn to ash, but he didn't know how long they had until another patrol went by.

"Any idea where we are?" Cloud asked Genesis.

"We were constantly heading south, I'm guessing the closest town to us is Rocket Town, but I couldn't swear to it." Genesis said, trying to recall the maps of the area.

"That would be lucky then. There's a transport from Rocket Town about once a month, which carries supplies up the mountain. We might be able to catch a ride." Cloud said, if he remembered right, the transport came at the beginning of each month, which would be in a couple of days.

"I don't know if we want to show our faces in Rocket Town, though. The space program is based there and it's full of security." Genesis reasoned.

"How are we going to get up and over the mountain then?" Cloud asked.

Genesis thought for a moment. He could easily justify stealing the ship from the Wutaian people. They were at war and it was one less resource they had. Stealing from Shinra was a different story entirely. "I do have some gil on me, maybe you can buy us a vehicle. I imagine people don't even know who you are. It's me they will be looking for." Genesis said after a moment.

Cloud nodded, "We'll still have to deal with the wolves and maybe a dragon, but that should work."

"Dragons in Nibelheim?" Genesis questioned. He didn't know much about the area.

"They don't get close to the town, but they are all over Mount Nibel." Cloud explained.

"Dragons." Genesis said, though he was fighting a smile. He had always wanted to fight a dragon.

"You won't be smiling if we come face to face with one." Cloud said, looking at Genesis like he'd lost his mind.

"I don't know about that." Genesis said smoothly and removed any doubt from Clouds thoughts that his brother had lost it.

* * *

Genesis had been right and within a half day they spotted the massive rocket that gave the town its name.

"I'll stay here, I don't want to risk getting closer to the town. Here's 50,000 gil, it should be enough to get a few supplies and some form of transportation. Even a Chocobo would be alright." Genesis said, handing over the money.

"Alright, just be careful." Cloud said, hugging his brother, then dashing off.

Genesis couldn't help it, he smiled as blonde slipped into the city.

Cloud had been to Rocket Town twice, once as a small child when he had gotten sick and his mother had brought him across the mountain to seek medical attention and another when he had left Nibelheim to go join SOLDIER.

He was slightly nervous, knowing that he was technically on the run from Shinra, Genesis had explained to him the deserters policy and had apologized for dragging him along. Cloud had just smiled and hugged him, saying family was more important than SOLDIER and they would figure everything else out after Genesis was well again.

He looked up at the signs of the shops and entered the general store.

"Can I help you, son?" An older gentleman asked him.

Cloud let his accent slip through that he'd been trying so hard to suppress in Midgar. Here it would be a blessing instead of a curse. "I'm traveling with my brother and we're trying to get back across the mountain and home. I need a few supplies for the trip and I'm looking to purchase transportation up the mountain."

"Ah a Nibel boy, huh? Don't get too many going the other way." The clerk said and it was true, most young men and women, who left the town, didn't return.

"Yes, sir." Cloud said politely.

"Well, here are some cloaks for the cold, I have a few food stores and some water. Anything specific you're after?" The man asked.

"Food mostly." Cloud acknowledged. Thought the cloaks would be good. Genesis hadn't been able to wear his coat since the wing had appeared and a cloak would make it easier to hide. "I'll take the cloaks and water however."

The man nodded while packing the items up for Cloud. "That will be 5000 gil, young man." Cloud handed it over, realizing that he had been given a discount on the items. Likely because he was a good Nibel boy going home.

Cloud paid, then asked. "Any recommendations on the ride?"

"Well, one I suppose, since the transport isn't due to leave for another week. You might check in with Highwind, the pilot. I don't know whether he'd run ya up the mountain, but he might sell ya something." The clerk suggested.

"Thank you, where do I find him?" Cloud asked politely.

"His house is two streets over on the end, but you'll likely find him at the rocket. Be warned though. He's got a bit of a mouth, but it's all for show." The clerk replied.

"Thank you." Cloud said with a slight bow and left the shop.

Items in tow, Cloud went to go talk with Highwind the pilot. He had to have a way to get him and Genesis up the mountain.

* * *

That's it for chapter 5.

Yes Genesis is degrading still, but without Hollander's poisonous words he hasn't completely turned his back on Shinra or the world yet. Right now he thinks his condition is something he was naturally born with.

Next chapter will involve a little bit of Cid, and Genesis finally getting to meet his mother.

I hope you all enjoy! See ya next time ! Please Review- DHT


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud thought about checking in with Genesis for a moment, before going to find this Highwind person, but he wanted to get his brother home as soon as possible. He decided to try his luck with the Rocket first, as much as he didn't want to disturb the man at work, the shop keeper had said it was the place he was most likely to be.

Cloud had not really had a chance to appreciate how big the massive rocket was, until he was standing at its base. Looking up at it almost made him dizzy.

"She's a beaut, ain't she, lad!" A gruff man said, slapping Cloud's back.

"Ya." Cloud replied before shaking his head and looking over to the man.

"Looking for a job?" The man said, sizing Cloud up.

"No," Cloud said, shaking his head. "I'm looking to get back home with my brother. The man at the general store said a man named Highwind might be able to help me out. Know where I can find him?"

"Your talk'n to him. Though I'm surprised, don't see too many Nibelheim kids going home." Cid said, though he was a little disappointed that the blonde before him wasn't looking for a job. They could use a skinny kid like him to get into some of the tighter places on the rocket.

"Yah," Cloud said, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't about to admit that he wouldn't be going home if his brother wasn't sick.

"Well, anyway, I got a piece of shit truck, that I've been mean'n to scrap. It might just get ya'r ass up the side of the damn mountain, but don't expect much else." Cid said.

"How much do you want for it?" Cloud asked, thinking this would be perfect.

"She's worth about Ten thousand gil in scrap. I'd be happy with that." Cid replied.

"That sounds perfect." Cloud said with a smile.

"Well come on then, don't wanna be wast'n time." Cid said, waving Cloud to follow him. "Shinra' be here next week, the Rocket set to launch. Ya really oughta stick around for it."

"I would, but mom is expecting us, we're already late actually." Cloud said, hoping not to offend the man selling him the truck.

"Really are a good boy, aren't ya?" Cid said, eyeing Cloud.

"I try to be." Cloud said sheepishly.

"Ya, well, someone should tell her how lucky she is." Cid said, taking a moment to think about his own mom.

Cloud just smiled, Cid was making him feel extremely uncomfortable. Luckyly, it was a quick walk from the Rocket to Cid's house.

"Here she is." Cid said, smacking the side of a truck. "She's been a good ride, so I'm glad someone's putting some use to her instead of putting her under a torch."

It was in better condition than Cloud had thought it would be in. He had pictured a rusted out shell of a truck. This seemed old, but well taken care of.

Cloud took out ten thousand gil and Cid handed over a pair of keys.

"Just be careful, 2nd gear can be a little sticky." Cid said.

"Thank you and good luck with the rocket." Cloud said before opening the door.

"No problem, if you head through again, stop by and let me know about my baby, will ya?" Cid said and Cloud nodded.

He sat the supplies he had bought in the seat next to him, the truck jumped a bit as it started.

He drove the truck a little ways out of town before stepping out to find Genesis. He found his brother resting at the base of the tree, reading his beloved book. He looked content and Cloud didn't want to disturb him, but he wanted to be at least half way up the mountain before nightfall.

"I found us a truck." Cloud said, standing in front of Genesis.

Genesis let out a small sigh and put his book away. For a moment, he felt like he was back home under the apple trees. The only place he had felt truly at peace in the small town.

Genesis stood and Cloud held a cloak out to him. "It gets cold in the mountains."

"Thank you." Genesis said, taking the cloak. He folded his wing and slipped it on. It was obvious that something was under his cloak, but it covered his wing nicely.

"Let's go." Genesis said, starting to head for the vehicle.

It only took him a moment to realize that he wasn't getting inside the cab with his wing, before climbing into the back of the truck.

"Will you be alright?" Cloud asked.

"I'll be fine." Genesis said, trying to be reassuring.

Cloud gave Genesis one last look before climbing into the truck and heading up the side of the mountain.

* * *

About 10 minute into the trip, Cloud could tell that the suspension was shot. He glanced back at Genesis, but his brother didn't seem to mind the jarring motions. The road was anything but smooth and Cloud found himself going at a slower pace then he liked, just to keep from rattling the truck apart.

As it was, they were only about a third of the way up the mountain when the sun began to set and Cloud pulled the truck over.

Genesis stood and stretched his back out. "Well, that wasn't the worst trip I've ever had."

"Sorry." Cloud said apologetically while starting to take out the small tent they had.

"It's alright. Like I said, I've been in worse. Shinra didn't exactly care about comfort for its military personnel." Genesis said, moving to help Cloud. He was mindful not to turn around and knock the thing over with his wing like he had done the first several nights. Sometimes he felt like a child trying to learn to walk again.

Genesis had come to rely on Cloud for a lot of things and it scared him. He had never relied on anyone so much before in his life. Not even Angeal. If Cloud decided to abandon him here, he didn't know if he could take it. But at the same time he had a feeling deep down that Cloud would never abandon him. He wasn't like his adoptive parents, he was really Genesis's family. He was someone who needed Genesis as much as Genesis needed Cloud.

Genesis was broken from his thoughts at a roar not far in the distance. He glanced over at Cloud, who was frozen.

"I was hoping to be further up the mountain and more out of their territory." Cloud finally said, though his voice revealed his fear.

Genesis just grinned. "So it is a dragon then."

"And it will swallow you whole! Now get in here, hopefully we won't attract its attention." Cloud said, waving Genesis towards the tent.

But it was too late, Genesis was already walking towards the woods. He had always wanted to see a dragon up close and his summon Bahamut didn't count. A real live untamed dragon. He couldn't hold in his excitement at the thought.

"Genesis!" Cloud yelled softly. "Do you want to get eaten before you meet mom?"

"Stay here, I just want to _see_ it. If it notices me, I'll fly away." Genesis said confidently.

"It can fly too!" Cloud demanded, but hopelessly followed his brother, hoping to talk him out of suicide.

Their arguing was cut off by a roar that was closer than Genesis thought it would be. Cloud jumped and Genesis turned to see a 20 foot tall dragon looming over him and Cloud. Red scales, a large spine and glowing green eyes. It wasn't just a dragon, it was a dragon that had been infected with mako.

"Oh Gaia, we're gonna die." Cloud whimpered.

Genesis, grin still on his face, drew Rapier and took a defensive stance. The dragon responded by drawing its head back before spitting a large fire ball at them. Genesis then shoved Cloud out of the way of the blast and took the impact of the rest.

"Genesis!" Cloud screamed, but as the smoke started to clear, his brother was racing toward the creature, sword held ready to strike.

The dragon swung a massive claw at Genesis, but he was too quick and dodged, plunging Rapier into the stomach of the beast, before using his materia to channel a spell directly into the creature. It cried out in pain before collapsing to the ground.

Genesis looked almost disappointed. Cloud was breathing heavily, but still amazed.

"I thought a dragon would be stronger than that." Genesis said with a bit of a pout.

"That was an adolescent. Be glad you didn't run into a larger one. Now let's get out of here. I imagine it was encroaching on another one's territory." Cloud still sounded slightly panicked, but watching his brother take out a dragon of any age had been impressive.

"Alright," Genesis relented, having had his fun. He poked around a bit before taking a couple of scales as a trophy.

"How did you keep from getting burned?" Cloud asked as they walked back towards the tent.

Genesis just showed Cloud his hand. A small red ring with a flame on it sat on his middle finger. "It's a fire ring, it negates all fire damage. Angeal got it for me as a joke since I accidentally burnt myself pretty bad back in training. It's come in handy a few times though like today."

Cloud just nodded, they hadn't gotten to the accessories part of his training yet, but he had heard a little bit about them.

When they got back to camp however, some of Genesis's nervousness came back.

"You're sure mom will be happy to see me?" He said barely above a whisper. A part of his ego was hurt at how much he sounded like a small child when he was 25 years old. But right now he felt like he was a 5 year old again, looking up at his parents, wanting their attention and their love, but getting neither.

Cloud just scooted close to Genesis and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder. "She'll love you. I promise."

Genesis nodded at his brother, but deep down, the closer to Nibelhiem they got, the more Genesis believed that their mother wouldn't want a monster for a son.

* * *

In the truck it took them another day and a half to make it up and around the mountain. It was slow and dangerous driving. They had seen the results of more than one rock fall and a few wolves along the way, but thankful no more dragons. When they finally hit the outskirts of the tiny village, Genesis's nerves were on overdrive.

"Just settle down." Cloud said as he exited the vehicle and came around to see Genesis. The cloak was still tightly secured to his brother's back.

"I'm sorry, but, Cloud, you have to understand. My dealings with parents have never been good." Genesis said, running a hand through his hair before pulling the hood up. It was a little chilly, plus he didn't want the chance of someone actually recognizing him and reporting back to Shinra.

Cloud did the same. He had sworn that, when he came back to this town, he would be a SOLDIER. He didn't regret coming back with Genesis, but there were some people he just didn't want to see right now. The sun was starting to go down behind the mountains and most people were in their homes or in the inn eating dinner. Cloud noticed a few people stopping and staring at the cloaked figures, which were walking through town, and knew that by morning everyone would know they were there.

It wasn't long before they were standing in front of the modest home Cloud had grown up in. "Are you ready?" He said softly.

"As I'll ever be, I suppose." Genesis said heavily.

Cloud raised his hand and knocked on the door. In a moment a woman was opening it, anger in her voice. "Lockhart, I already told you-" But then she fell silent. "Cloud?" She finally asked before pulling the boy inside and into a hug. Genesis stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Mom." Cloud said, returning her hug.

"I missed you sweetie, how has the city been treating you? Have you been eating right? I can make you something now, I was going to have a small dinner, but-" She started rambling while checking her son over.

"Mom, your food would be lovely, but I brought someone with me, someone you need to meet." Cloud said slowly.

"Oh, how rude of me!" She said, looking up at the cloaked figure in the door way. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in. "Sit, sit!" She insisted, pointing to the dining room table before closing her door.

"I'm glad to see my Cloud is making friends, he's always been so lonely." Miss Strife went on and Cloud felt a bit embarrassed. Genesis however could tell she really cared for Cloud. He wanted to say something, anything. She reminded him so much of Angeal's mother, so caring with the way she looked at Cloud. Would she come to look at him that way as well? Genesis didn't dare to hope.

"Mom, he's not my friend, well, he is." Cloud glanced at Genesis, looking for some help.

"Is he...?" Miss Strife asked, she had known her son was different, but was he that different?

"What?" Cloud looked confused. "OH! No no no!" Cloud said, shaking his head, feeling a bit embarrassed that his mom had thought he was gay.

"Then?" She looked curiously over at the man, who still had his hood up. She could barely see a few strands of cinnamon colored hair. It reminded her a bit of her husband's color.

Genesis was still, he really didn't know what to do. His mother's eyes were on him and finally he moved his hands up and dropped the hood on his cloak.

If Miss Strife had been a lesser woman, she might of fainted. Before her was a boy who looked so much like her dead husband it was painful. As it was, she let out a gasp, bringing her hands to her mouth.

Genesis looked away, still fearful of rejection, but as he did so, he felt arms wrap around him and someone's head buried into his shoulder as they started to cry. "Oh my Gaia," Miss Strife cried out.

"Mom." Cloud said softly, she was just sobbing on Genesis, who was stunned.

"How?" She finally said, pulling back and taking Genesis's face into her hands. Looking at his features, she was certain that this man was her son.

"I was hoping you could tell us." Genesis said softly, before reaching up to touch his mother himself.

"I had a training accident and Genesis was the only one that could donate blood for the transfusion. The doctor got curious and ran some blood tests. We figured it out from there." Cloud offered.

"They told me you died right after I was born." Genesis said softly. He still couldn't believe that she hadn't rejected him and was looking at him with those eyes, those eyes that shone with a mother's love. He couldn't help it, he cried himself.

"They told me the same thing. When you were born, I didn't even get to hold you. They took you away and said you were still born. I couldn't see you once." Their mother said through her tears.

"I'll make dinner for now," Cloud said, he had had a lifetime to spend with his mom and nearly a month with his brother. It was their turn to bond.

"Thank you, sweetie." Miss Strife said before hugging Genesis again, who this time around was able to return it. She had taught Cloud to cook well enough as a child.

"Why would they take me away from you?" Genesis said, almost pleading.

"I don't know." She said sadly. "I have an idea, but it's a story for after dinner, for now we'll eat and rest. I imagine the trip up the mountain wasn't easy."

Genesis wanted answers, but his mother was here with him and she loved him. It was all he needed for now.

"Where have you been?" Miss Strife said softly.

"I was given to a couple in Banora to raise." Genesis said, not really wanting to get into the mistreatment at the hands of his adoptive parents. "When I was a teenager, I left there and went to Midgar to join SOLDIER. I've been there ever since. I made it to 1st Class."

"That's what Cloud had gone to do, too." She said softly. "But you're here now and that's what matters."

Genesis felt so at peace with himself that he hadn't even noticed that his wing was no longer resting on his back. For the first time in his life he felt like he had truly come home. He looked around and wondered what it would have been like to grow up in this house alongside Cloud. It felt nice and comfortable, much like Angeal's house had been.

Cloud at this time came back over to them, carrying a small kettle full of stew to place over the fire.

"I found some rabbit and vegetables, if that's alright. We can go out hunting tomorrow. I know you probably don't have enough stores." Cloud said softly.

"It's alright, sweetie. I have enough for you two. For a few days at least. We can worry about more food later." Miss Strife said kindly.

Genesis had so many questions to ask, but at the moment he couldn't think of any. "I still can't believe I'm here. I always wanted to find my parents, my real ones. Now that I have, this seems like a dream."

"I never forgot about you and I always loved you, even when I thought you were in the lifestream." Their mother said, still not wanting to let go of her child.

Genesis just sat being held by his mother, a smile on his face as Cloud sat at the table, smiling now that his family was complete.

* * *

That's it for chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter Miss Strife tells her story.

Thank you for all you support and please leave a review! -DHT


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner had been a nice affair. Genesis decided that he liked rabbit stew, it wasn't something he had had back in Banora, since rabbit was for the poor. All through dinner, his mother had looked between him and Cloud with those loving eyes, happy to have her two sons together at the dinner table.

She still couldn't believe it, after all these years her son was alive. There had been a deep ache down inside that she had caused his death. Now though she has a plethora of questions. Why had they told her that her son was dead? She supposed it was time to tell her story.

With a sigh she sat her spoon down and crossed her arms. "I haven't told anyone what happened in near 20 years."

Genesis looked up at her and reached out, taking her hand, Cloud stood and cleared the table. He could wash dishes later however.

"You don't have to tell me now, I've found you, that's what matters." Genesis said softly when he realized that the tale was causing her pain.

"No, you and Cloud deserve to know." She said, forging on.

Cloud simply sat back down at the table and remained silent.

"It was nearly 26 years ago. I had just met your father and had just finished my studies. I was accepted as a lab assistant, working for Shinra's science department under Professor Hollander." Genesis nearly gasped at the name, but let his mother continue. "I was a foolish young woman in love and I got pregnant. Your father and I weren't married yet and he had been sent out on his first deployment to Wutai. I didn't know what to do." She looked away.

"Hollander came to me, explaining that he needed a pregnant woman for a small experiment and that, if I agreed, Shinra would cover the costs of my pregnancy. He promised me that the experiment was harmless and I agreed. It was the only thing I could think of to survive and provide for you. Lab work didn't pay very highly. He promised you would be safe and even let me look over the details of the experiment. From what I understood, it seemed harmless enough."

"Then you were born and I blamed myself for agreeing to the experiment. My friend tried to tell me that it wasn't my fault, that this happens even in normal pregnancies, but I knew it had to be my fault.

Your father came back from war and pulled me out of my depression. We married and that's when we moved here. I was reassigned to work under Doctor Hojo and, when he left, I remained here. Your father and I had Cloud, but he was sent away again while I was pregnant and killed in action. I still technically work for Shinra. Cloud's been all I've had for so long." She finished, though the stipend they sent her barely kept her and her son afloat.

Cloud just moved and hugged his mother. Genesis sat in stunned silence. Hollander, Hojo, these were people he had known. He had trusted Hollander almost all of his life. He had been the one to take Genesis away from his mother? His fist tightened in anger.

"The experiment, Genesis, maybe..." Cloud started and trailed off. Genesis wing was gone for the moment, but would it stay that way?

"What was the experiment?" Genesis asked, catching Cloud's thought process.

"It involved taking the DNA of a Cetra and placing it inside you to see the effect. There was none throughout the pregnancy." She said softly.

"Cetra, like the ancients?" Genesis asked stunned. He had researched them while studying materia. They had been said to have had strong command over magic. Was that the cause for his own abilities? For the wing?

She nodded. "Yes."

"Did the Cetra have wings?" Genesis asked.

"I don't know." She said confusedly. "Why?"

Cloud and Genesis looked at each other before Genesis tried concentrating to make his wing appear again.

Slowly a large black wing unfurled from his back.

"Oh my." She said, covering her mouth.

"It's why we originally came here. I was hoping you could tell us more." Genesis said, still self conscious.

"What did that man do to you." She whispered, before moving to touch her son's wing.

"I don't know, he told me the problem was genetic." Genesis answered.

"Which means it likely is a result of the experiment." Cloud had never seen his mother swear before now. It made him blush a bit. "I was a stupid woman."

"I don't blame you." Genesis said, hugging her. She hugged him back as he relaxed. Having someone love you no matter what, was a new but wonderful feeling for him. He couldn't hold her decisions against her, not when he had made several mistakes himself.

"I don't know it if will help, but Hojo was running a similar experiment. Most of his notes are still in the old Shinra mansion." She said, still holding her son.

"It's worth a try and sounds better than talking to Hollander. I don't think I could see him right now and not run him through with Rapier." Genesis said, moving back a bit.

"If Hojo was running a similar experiment, then is there someone else out there who's going to grow a wing like Genesis?" Cloud asked concerned.

"I don't know, but we should probably contact them." Miss Strife said softly. "I haven't seen them since they were a small child though."

"Who?" Genesis asked.

"Sephiroth." She said, looking away. She knew her youngest son had idolized the man.

"Sephiroth?" Genesis said in shock. Though it made a horrible amount of sense. Cloud was frozen.

She nodded. "Yes, he grew up here in the mansion. He was just a small boy when Hojo took him to Midgar. It always made me sick what they wanted him to do."

"I'll call Angeal, I trust him to not to turn me in the moment he hears from me. He can get Sephiroth here discreetly, I'm sure." Genesis said.

"Commander Hewley? I thought you didn't want to get him involved." Cloud said, looking to his brother.

"I didn't, but it's better than straight up calling Sephiroth. He's too loyal and he wouldn't sit and listen." Genesis explained, though his mother had a curious expression on her face.

"Did you say Hewley?" She asked, it couldn't be true.

"Yes, Angeal Hewley, he was my best friend growing up in Banora." Genesis said, looking to his mother.

"The woman who was my friend. Who let me know that you had died. She was Hollander's secretary . A woman by the name of Gillian Hewley." Miss Strife said, looking almost furious.

"Gillian. That's Angeal's mom's name." Genesis said with shock. Had Miss Hewely known? She was the one who told him that his parents had died. She couldn't have betrayed him all these years, could she? He had almost killed himself over it. She knew how desperate he had been. She had comforted him. She had known all that time? He felt sick.

"I think I have someone to contact myself." If Gillian had had a hand in taking her son away, then the woman would pay dearly for it.

Genesis just nodded, still a bit numb. "Are you alright?" Cloud asked, placing a hand on Genesis's arm.

"I don't know." Genesis said feeling a bit hollow. Had Angeal know too? Had Miss Hewley told him? "Angeal..."

"You need to call him. He can come with Sephiroth. I don't think he would have..." Cloud trailed off.

Genesis just nodded. "Excuse me." he said taking his cloak and heading outside. This was not a conversation he wanted to have around his mom or his brother. He concentrated for a moment trying to hide his wing again and was pleased to see it gone when he looked behind him.

Cloud just watched his brother go, a sad look in his eyes. He glanced over at his mother who as pacing staring at the phone. At this moment Cloud was happy for the first time in his life that he didn't have any friends. He didn't have anyone to betray him.

* * *

Genesis walked outside of the town a bit. He wasn't worried about any of the surrounding monsters. He had taken out a dragon on his way up here after all.

He pulled out his phone and stared at it. Doubts about Angeal assaulted him, but he had trusted the man his whole life. If he couldn't trust Angeal, then he didn't know what he'd do. Steeling his resolve, he dialed the number he knew by heart.

It rang twice before the call was answered. _"Dear Gaia, Genesis, where have you been?" _Angeal's panicked voice came through the phone.

Genesis sighed heavily, "It's a long story, Angeal, and I can't talk long. I know the Turks will be tracing this call. Just please, I need you to trust me. I want you to grab Sephiroth and meet me at home. I've gone to see mother. Just please come only with Sephiroth or not at all." With that he hung up.

It was short enough that the Turk's wouldn't be able to trace the call, now he just needed to trust Angeal to do the rest.

* * *

Angeal just stared at his phone as the line went dead. He looked over at Sephiroth, who had been recalled from Wutai after Genesis had disappeared.

Sephiroth had heard everything with his enhanced hearing. Genesis had been lucky that Zack wasn't around.

"He went to Banora?" Sephiroth asked, crossing his arms. They were currently sitting in Sephiroth's apartment.

Angeal shook his head. "I don't think that's what he meant. He said he'd gone to see his mother, not his parents. I think he's gone to Cloud's hometown Nibelheim."

"What do you want to do?" Sephiroth asked cautiously.

"I don't know. Something's happened, there's no reason of him to have run off like this, scared of the Turks finding him and requesting us. Something's wrong." Angeal said.

Sephiroth knew that he should probably be reporting this to the Turks right now, but part of him wanted answers, too. He was certain that this had something to do with the little blonde cadet Genesis had claimed as his brother. Sephiroth still couldn't shake the familiar feeling the blonde had given him.

"Let's go." Sephiroth said finally

Angeal looked over at him, surprised. "I didn't think you would agree so quickly."

"You're right, there is something wrong about all of this. Something happened out in Wutai and it has to do with Genesis's little blonde brother." Sephiroth said.

Angeal nodded, but how were they to get away without attracting more attention to themselves and to Genesis?

* * *

Cloud had disappeared up to his room. Frantically, he tore down the references to Sephiroth in his room and stuffed them all under his bed. He doubted very much that Genesis would want to see the man plastered to Cloud's walls. Lastly, he took the poster over his bed down and carefully rolled it up, stuffing it into his closet.

Once that was done, he did a bit more minor straightening before going and retrieving the old cot his mother kept 'just in case'. Cloud would let Genesis have his bed for now until things could be further straightened out.

When he was satisfied with the shape of his room, he went downstairs to find that Genesis had reentered the house and Cloud visibly relaxed. Miss Strife was still pacing in front of the phone. Finally she threw her hands up in the air. "I haven't spoken to the woman in nearly 5 years and I don't know if I could keep the anger out of my voice long enough to get anything out of her."

"I don't know if I want to know the truth now." Genesis said, looking away. Miss Hewley had been the closest thing to a mother he'd had before now.

"We'll head up to the mansion in the morning. Hopefully we can find something there to help you." Miss Strife said, moving away from the phone.

"Will this happen to Cloud?" Genesis finally asked as his brother's eyes turned to him.

"If it's part of the experiment, I don't know. I don't think so, though." Miss Strife said, shaking her head.

Genesis sighed in relief. He'd been so worried about Cloud eventually going through the same thing that he hadn't really thought much about himself. Knowing his brother was likely saved from the same fate made him feel a bit lighter.

"I cleaned my room a bit and pulled out a cot. You can have my bed." Cloud said softly.

Genesis went to argue that he wasn't tired, when a yawn betrayed him. "You can have your bed, I'll take the cot."

"No, it's alright, besides, if we end up staying here, we can get another bed." Cloud said.

Genesis looked at him for a moment. He hadn't thought about what he would do once he had his answers. When this began, he had thought about trying to get back in to Shinra, to SOLDIER. But now, knowing how deeply he'd been betrayed by the very company he worked for. Well, going back to Shinra made his stomach sour. Staying here in Nibelheim with Cloud and his mother did seem rather preferable.

He just shook his head and decided to sort out his feelings in the morning. "I'm taking the cot." Genesis said, pushing past Cloud and laying down on the old thing. It wasn't too bad, not worse than the hammocks he used to pass out in, back in his family's orchard.

Cloud just sighed as he walked over to his own bed and turned out the light.

* * *

Two hours after their initial conversation, Angeal and Sephiroth stood just outside the Shinra building, tickets to Costa del Sol in hand. They had concocted the crazy idea that they were going on vacation and had all but forced Lazard to approve them for 3 weeks leave. It hadn't been an easy task and he was rather suspicious, but, if things worked out right, they at least wouldn't be listed as AWOL themselves.

They would spend a day in Costa del Sol and then move on to Nibelheim. Even Turks weren't good enough to follow Sephiroth if he didn't want them to and, if they tried, the 1st would just loose them along the way.

No one at Shinra besides the doctor that had treated Cloud knew that the two were brothers. It was a risk, but Angeal just left him be. He had thought about going to the man and explaining things to him, asking him to keep quiet. Likely though, doing so would have caused him to go straight to the Turks. No, it was safer this way.

Zack had been another matter. He had been upset that he wasn't brought along. It wasn't fair that Sephiroth and Angeal were going to Costa del Sol without him. Angeal had sighed and said that he just really needed to get away and that Zack was needed here.

Putting a bit of faith and giving him the responsibility of 'holding the fort down' had at least placated Zack for now. He couldn't think of Zack now, knowing he might be leaving his student behind for good, depending on what Genesis said. Whatever had caused the man to abandon his life's dream had to be huge.

* * *

Hollander was beyond angry. Genesis Rhapsodos had been officially announced AWOL over a week ago and he had yet to hear from the man. He knew the Commander had no one else to turn to. He had made sure of it. Where had his wayward experiment gone?

He slammed his book shut and stalked around his lab. Maybe it was time to take matters into his own hands. Hollander would go find Genesis himself. He had worked too hard for all this to fall apart now.

* * *

Cloud lay awake in bed, listening to Genesis sleep. Learning that his mother had once worked for Shinra's science department and technically still did had startled him. It made him realize how little about his mother he actually knew. The science department had always scared him and imagining his mother working alongside those people. Well, he didn't really want to think about that anymore right now. And there was the mystery of his father. He hadn't really even learned anything new about the man, not even his name.

His mother had told him long ago that she didn't have anything of his, not even a picture. With all the other secrets she had been keeping though, he wondered if Genesis and his father was just another. Maybe all the revelations and betrayal had shaken him more than it should have. His mother and Genesis had both seem extremely hurt by the information. It was clear that people close to them had deliberately done this.

With one last glance at Genesis, Cloud rolled over and tried to will himself to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day and he would need all the energy he could muster.

* * *

Its over *collapses* this was the hardest chapter to write so far. I hope you enjoyed it. I realize how similar this sounds to Sephiroth and Lucrecia's story, it didn't dawn on me until I had already got deep into the plot. Don't hold it against me to much please? haha.

Please Review-DHT


	8. Chapter 8

It was early morning when Cloud's mother led them to the Shinra mansion. He remembered the stories about this place growing up and his mother, like the rest of the village parents, had warned him away from it. The fact that his mother knew what was in here, what had taken place here first hand, was another unsettling fact for him to get over.

She opened the door and the dust scattered. "Be careful, there could be any number of things that settled in here since the mansion was abandoned." Miss Strife warned and Genesis nodded, thankful that he had brought Rapier along.

Cloud looked around and could see that the place would have been beautiful once. It was hard to believe that any experiments could have been conducted here. His mother led them through the mansion and a few monsters did indeed pop out at them, Genesis however made quick work of them with his sword and materia.

Cloud had seen his brother in action before, so he watched their mother. She had a look of mixed pride and guilt on her face.

"This way, the stair case leading to the basement was hidden in the wall." She said softly, leading them up a grand staircase and then to a corner room. She felt for something along the wall, then a stone stab moved, revealing an old rickety stairwell.

"All the actual research notes are in the basement." She said, walking down the stairs, sons in tow.

Once they reached the basement, Cloud shivered a bit. While he thought the once beautiful mansion above could never be home to experimentation, this basement was the perfect setting. They walked a bit up a hall and spotted two doors.

"Straight ahead is Hojo's old lab." Miss Strife said as her eldest son cut down another monster.

"What's through this door?" Cloud asked, pointing to the one on the side.

"I don't know, Hojo would never let us in there." Miss Strife said, "I haven't been down here for years. And I never had the curiosity to check."

Genesis looked pensive for a moment. "If he was really trying to hide something..."

"It's likely booby trapped. I know he kept most of his research notes in the main library. They are still here. I'm the only one that's been in this building in the last 15 years." Miss Strife said, directing her son back to the main room.

"Is that what you're here for? To watch the mansion?" Cloud asked.

She nodded. "And the reactor. One of Hojo's research specimens is stored in stasis there. Jenova, the basis for the project I told you about."

As they entered the lab, Genesis's eyes went to old lab equipment and he shivered. Had this been Sephiroth's childhood? Would it have been his, if things had been slightly different? Suddenly his neglectful adoptive parents didn't seem so bad.

"Follow me, I know you probably won't be able to pick much out of the man's research notes, but an extra set of eyes or two can't hurt. Just look for anything mentioning Jenova, Cetra or Project S." Their mother explained, taking them back to the library portion of the lab.

"It's a good thing I like to read." Genesis said with a sigh.

* * *

Sephiroth swore for the hundredth time. "Tell me why people come here on purpose and why we can't just leave _now." _

Angeal just laughed at his friend, who was starting to sweat. "Most people don't come here wearing floor length leather trench coats. They come to swim, in swimsuits, which helps with the heat."

"Why you would ever want to get in salt water?" Sephiroth said with a shudder.

"For someone who's spend half his life in mako, I wouldn't think a bit of salt water would bother the great Sephiroth." Angeal said, trying to suppress another laugh. It was easy to forget why they were actually here.

"Mako has a purpose." Sephiroth said with a snarl. "You still haven't answered why we have to stay here in this wretched heat any longer."

That was Sephiroth speak for 'I'm worried about Genesis and I won't admit it.'

Angeal just sighed. "It will look to suspicious if we show up and leave the same day. We're pushing it as it is. With Genesis gone, we're lucky they've let us leave at all."

"Neither of us have taken more than a day off in 5 years. With recent stress factors, I would like to have seen them try and deny us." Sephiroth said, crossing his arms.

"Which is why they didn't. It still makes it suspicious." Angeal said, really, he wanted to get to Genesis as quickly as possible, too.

"Then we will come up with a not suspicious reason to leave. Like the fact I didn't know exactly how damn hot it was here." Sephiroth stressed. In all honesty he had never been in Costa del Sol longer then it took to pass through.

"I have an idea, if you're willing to spend a little gil." Angeal said, glancing out of the window.

"Anything." Sephiroth said, wiping his forehead off. Seriously, hadn't they even heard of air conditioning?

* * *

Cloud looked at the papers before him, but wasn't comprehending anything. His reading skills were above average for someone born in Nibelheim thanks to his mother, but all this scientific stuff? He might as well have been reading Wutaian.

Genesis wasn't fairing much better, though his close dealings with Hollander over the years made the pages a bit clearer. He knew what many of the scientific terms meant rudimentary, even if he couldn't grasp their deeper meaning.

Their mother was quicker than they were, she was able to scan the files and determine right away if they would be useful or not. Unfortunately, the useful pile was the significantly smaller of the two.

"I think I may have found something." Cloud said, though his voice was full of doubt and hesitation.

"What is it, sweetie?" His mother asked as her youngest son brought a file over to her.

_ "Early testing indicates a tendency for mature specimens to degrade both mentally and physically. Inactive cells have proven to house more potential, but are also far more unstable. Hollander has taken over the first research branch with inactive cells, seeking an unborn child. Introducing the cells in development may help the Cetra's DNA graph to the host. _

_ Hojo will be heading up the second branch using active cells. He claims to have an acceptable host for the cells as well." _

She scanned over it. The rest of the report went into mindless technical terms. "It was one of Gast's reports before he left."

"What does it mean?" Genesis asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

"It outlines the basic differences between the cells in you and the cells in Sephiroth. If he's coming here, I would like to examine his blood compared to yours. It might hold the key to what's wrong. Or let us know if he's going to suffer the same fate." Miss Strife said, setting the file down.

"He really grew up in this place?" Genesis asked, looking around.

Miss Strife nodded before speaking softly, "I never did like what they did to him and I always wondered whether, if you had survived, you would have suffered a similar fate at Hollander's hands."

"Why did you never tell me?" Cloud asked, looking at his mother. She had even bought him the poster that had been on his wall.

"It was part of a painful past. I couldn't save Genesis or your father or Sephiroth. I didn't want you to be a part of it." She said, moving to hug her youngest son. "I really thought I'd move on from all of it until you decided to go off to join SOLDIER."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Cloud said, leaning his head on her shoulder. Genesis just watched the exchange.

"Boys will be boys. I knew that, if I tried to stop you, you'd just find away to go on your own. I decided I would rather support you and keep you close, rather than push you away." Miss Strife said.

"I want to stay here." Genesis said almost out of the blue.

"What?" Miss Strife said confusedly.

"I mean here, in Nibelheim with you. Cloud said something last night that got me thinking. When this is all over, I want to stay here with you. I don't think I could go back to Shinra, even if they would take me. This life here, I could get used to it. I want to stay." Genesis confessed.

Miss Strife just smiled, a few more tears in her eyes, holding out her hand as Genesis slid into her other side. He was taller than she was, but somehow still managed to fit in her arms beside Cloud. "I would love to have both of my boys here." She didn't mention that, depending on how things went, they couldn't stay in Nibelheim. Shinra would find them. Where ever they went however, it would be together as a family.

* * *

Sephiroth sat on top of a black chocobo as Angeal rode next to him on a simple yellow one. Fishing gear was attached to the back of their supply packs.

"A fishing trip?" Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "I don't see the point, wouldn't a net be more effective?"

"That's not the point." Angeal said, looking over at Sephiroth, wondering what kind of childhood the man had to have had.

"It still seems rather ineffective way of collecting food." Sephiroth said, the fact that they weren't actually going fishing meant nothing in this case.

"It was a believable excuse to get us out of the city early." Angeal said, "Though after we find out what's going on with Genesis, we are taking you on an actual camping and fishing trip."

"I'd like to see you try. I've been 'camping' on missions. It doesn't seem like something one would do leisurely. Besides, won't we technically be camping now? You said it would take a few days to reach Nibelheim." Sephiroth said, eyeing his dark haired friend.

"Of course camping out on missions and camping out for a vacation are different. Your campsite becomes like a home, not just a place to sleep at night, then move on." Angeal insisted.

"I thought Genesis hated nature anyway. I can't see him enjoying camping." Sephiroth replied.

"Genesis doesn't hate nature, he hates bugs. Camping is one of his favorite things." Angeal corrected.

Sephiroth just raised an eyebrow. He couldn't picture their theatrical friend having fun sleeping on the ground in a tent, 'roughing it.' Maybe it was the fire though. Genesis seemed to like anything that had to do with fire or Loveless. Sometimes Sephiroth wished he would combine the two.

* * *

They spent two days straight in the mansion, eating lunch and only returning for dinner and to sleep. With their odd hours and the time of year, the village for the most part had left them be.

In these two days, three things became very apparent to Miss Strife. One, Hojo was one sick twisted man, Two, she should have done something to help both her son (even if she hadn't realize he was still alive) and Sephiroth sooner. And Three, not even her conscience could keep her working for Shinra any longer. She had turned a blind eye to a lot of things in the science department throughout the years, but this was worse than all of it.

"How could they do this to him?" Genesis asked, looking up at his mother. He had thought Sephiroth was so spoiled, so perfect. If he had to live through these torturous experiments of Hojo's to reach his perfection, Genesis didn't want to match him any longer. Feeling sorry for his rival was a new experience. Especially after what he had gone through recently.

"I knew that they treated him poorly. I just never knew how bad." Miss Strife confessed. She had been a simple assistant, running blood test, purifying mako. She was never privy to the finer parts of Hojo's research.

What bothered her more was that there was never once a reference to Sephiroth's real mother. Jenova, the ancient they had dug up in the Northern Continent, was always referenced as his mother. Was there some poor woman out there that had lost her child the same way she had?

Cloud didn't know what to say. Sephiroth had been his idol, even meeting the man in Wutai and learning a bit about who he really was, hadn't shifted much in Cloud's mind. Now before him was the evidence of who and what he was. What he had been through to become the perfect SOLDIER. Everything was coming unwound all at once and Cloud didn't know how much he longer he could keep things together.

It may have only been about a month ago, but his life before he discovered that Genesis was his brother seemed like a distant hazy memory.

* * *

Sephiroth dismounted his Chocobo just outside the small town of Nibelheim. Angeal brought his bird up next to Sephiroth and did the same. "So how do we find them? I mean I know the town isn't big, but we can't exactly go knocking on every door until we find them." Sephiroth asked, looking to Angeal.

"Cloud's last name is Strife, the town is small enough that someone at the Inn should be able to point us in the right direction." Angeal suggested.

"It's as good a plan as any." Sephiroth said, leading his chocobo into town.

It wasn't hard to find the Inn, spotting the sign as they walked past the water tower. However, they never made it that far.

A large man with dark hair came stumbling out of a house in a hurry to come to meet them.

"General Sephiroth, Sir, what does our quiet little town owe the honor of your presence?" The man said, extending his hand. "I'm Mayor Lockhart."

Sephiroth looked down at the offered hand and took it uneasily. Surely the major would know of Cloud's family.

"I'm looking for someone, last name Strife, do you know where they live?" He asked stoically.

"Strife? Oh, you shouldn't bother with her. Unless she's wanted by Shinra for something. That woman's never brought anything good to this town." The mayor almost snarled.

Sephiroth just about crushed the man's hand, but Angeal stepped in. "We really need to speak with her. It's a personal matter."

"Is her brat dead? I can't imagine they would send someone of your caliber to deliver the news." Lockhart said with a condescending tone.

Angeal could see the twitch in Sephiroth's eyes.

"No, Cloud is not dead, but we do need to speak with her. Like I said, it's of a personal matter. Now, if you can direct us to her home, please do, otherwise we will find someone else who can." Angeal's calm tone had turned more harsh. He had dealt with similar people back in Banora, Genesis parents were among them.

"Of course I can." Mayor Lockhart said, puffing out his chest. "The unfortunate woman lives next door to me. I still say you're wasting your time. That woman is bad news." But he turned and led them back to the house.

Angeal just remained quiet. "This is the place." The mayor said, showing them a slightly run down home. "If you need anything, let me know. We will be happy to accommodate you."

Sephiroth and Angeal just turned to the home, ignoring the man now that his use was over. He seemed a little put off at being ignored, but brushed it off anyway. He was certain that the men would see the error in their judgment for associating with such a woman and come to him instead. It was Miss Strife after all.

Angeal knocked on the door as Sephiroth tethered the Chocobos, the sun was beginning to set and he received no answer. 10 minutes passed and it was obvious that no one was home.

"Where do you think they are?" Sephiroth asked, keeping the worry out of his voice.

"I don't know." Angeal said.

"Well, you look exactly like your mother." A woman's voice said as Angeal and Sephiroth turned to look at the sound of the voice.

"Angeal!" Genesis cried in relief. They moved past the others and hugged.

"You idiot, what were you thinking." Angeal said, relief in his voice.

"There's a lot going on, but I can't tell you out here, let's get inside." Genesis suggested and Miss Strife had already opened the door. Sephiroth however was just staring at her.

"I know you." Sephiroth said softly and Cloud looked between his mother and his idol.

"Inside." She said softly as they all entered the small house.

"What in Gaia is going on?" Angeal finally said, standing in the small living space.

Genesis just sighed and looked away. "I'm not even sure where to begin."

Cloud just moved and took his brother's hand as a sign of support. Sephiroth finally realized that it wasn't Cloud he had recognized back at the war camp, but his mother. He looked exactly like her, but couldn't recall why she was familiar.

"Why did you leave Wutai?" Angeal finally asked.

"Because-" How did explain it? "Because I'm dying."

Angeal looked horrified. "What- how-, and just- Genesis."

"The injury in the training accident never really healed. It was manageable however until I was on the field on Wutai. I'd been working with Hollander so long and he couldn't do anything for me. At one time he had implied it was genetic and that, if I hadn't been adopted, my parents might have been able to help me. When things went bad from to worse, I just ran and went to our mother." Genesis finally explained. That was technically the easy part.

"Has she been able to help you?" Angeal asked, Genesis looked fine.

"A little bit, the problem is more complicated and in depth than what Hollander made it seem." Genesis acknowledged.

"Is that why you called us here?" Sephiroth finally asked.

"Yes." Genesis said, Cloud was still sitting silently at his side. His mother sat behind them, ready to support her son if she needed. She could tell however this was something Genesis wanted to tell his friends on his own.

"What can we do to help?" Angeal said, ready to offer anything.

"Sephiroth actually can be the most help at this point. But that requires a rather lengthy and uncomfortable conversation." Genesis said softly.

"We've taken 3 weeks leave, only 4 days of it have been used, we have time." Sephiroth said, crossing his arms.

"Then sit down." Genesis gestured to the table.

Sephiroth just looked at him, but did as he was asked, Angeal did the same.

"I'll make some tea, it's usually calming" Cloud offered.

"Thank you." Genesis said, taking the last seat for himself, running his hands through his hair. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sephiroth and Angeal have finally arrived. Hollander's scheme will start showing soon. And Gillian will make an appearance soon enough. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Please Review-DHT.


	9. Chapter 9

Genesis ran his hands through his hair, trying to think of a way to breach the fact that he and Sephiroth had been human experiments since birth. It wasn't exactly a topic covered in his etiquette classes as a child. Finally, after a bit of deliberation, he came up with an opening.

"Sephiroth, what do you remember of your childhood?" Genesis asked softly.

Sephiroth gave him a judging look before answering the question. "Not much, memories before Midgar are hazy at best."

"What if I told you that this was your hometown? This is where you grew up." Genesis said with caution.

Sephiroth just looked to Miss Strife, then back to Genesis, "Well, I had to be born somewhere. That would not be unbelievable, but I would ask how you knew."

"There is a mansion further up the mountain that Shinra owns. We went there looking for information that might help me." Genesis paused and couldn't help a glance at Angeal, before his eyes flickered back to Sephiroth "And found detailed records concerning you."

"Why would you think this mansion would help you? And I would like to see these records." Sephiroth said, still not sure where Genesis was going with this.

Genesis just sighed and glanced at his mother. She gave him a reassuring smile.

Genesis took a deep breath and looked down. "Because you and I are more alike than I ever thought possible."

Now Sephiroth was really curious and Angeal wasn't sure if he should even be here. Genesis, despite his earlier greeting, seemed nervous about his presence and his mother was giving him a cold shoulder.

Realizing that Sephiroth wasn't going to say anything, Genesis continued. "The files in the basement, they outlined an experiment conducted by Shinra around 25 years ago. The Jenova project."

"My mother?" Sephiroth said. Now he was sitting up a bit straighter, he had always wanted more information on her.

"Jenova was not your mother." Miss Strife said almost bitterly. Sephiroth's head snapped to her, wondering how she would know.

"Jenova is a two thousand year old Ancient they dug out of a fossil layer in the Northern Continent." Miss Strife said, trying to calm herself. "She's no more your mother than she is Genesis's."

Sephiroth was so startled that he could barely say anything. Finally however, the words "Then who?" fell from his lips.

"I don't know who your mother was. Probably someone like me." She finally said, "She wasn't around when I came on to the project. You were almost a year old then."

"You knew me as a child?" Sephiroth asked. He wanted to say that he couldn't believe it, but at least a part of his mind knew her.

"You were nine when you left Nibelheim." Miss Strife said softly. "I tried my best to shelter you, but Hojo didn't like my 'mothering'. He said I was spoiling you. It's part of the reason I was chosen to stay behind here and watch over the mansion and reactor." She said, looking down at her cup of tea, which Cloud had handed her.

"What you've said." Sephiroth started smoothly, before pausing. "It all makes sense in a twisted way, but you still haven't told me what this has to do with Genesis's illness. And why would Hojo tell me this Ancient was my mother when she wasn't?"

Miss Strife looked at her son, who was silent. When she had started speaking, he had lost his will to. She would have to answer Sephiroth's questions. "You were both parts of the same experiment. They were trying to clone the Ancient they found, a Cetra. Hollander oversaw the branch involving Genesis and Hojo yours. They had tried a few times to imprint the Cetra's DNA onto a mature adult and failed. Professor Gast, the project's lead, theorized that imprinting the DNA on a developing fetus would be safer. They convinced me, and your mother apparently, to participate in the experiment. When Genesis was born, they told me that he had died. I was distraught and reassigned to Hojo in Nibelheim. "

"An experiment." Sephiroth said, looking at his hands. Angeal sat nearly horrified at the knowledge that both of his friends had been a science experiment from birth.

"I was deemed a failure and passed off to a family to raise. You were the success." Genesis finally chocked out. "Hence why I'm dying and you're not."

"And why I grew up in the labs." Sephiroth said. He wanted to doubt them, but he couldn't, especially not when it made his whole life make sense. Besides, why lie when their proof was supposedly just up the mountain? "What can I do to help you?"

"I would like to take a sample of your blood and compare it to Genesis's. I wasn't a scientist, just a lab assistant, but I should be able to find what has kept you stable and what is killing Genesis. Worst case scenario, I can make sure you won't eventually break down, too. You are about a year and a half younger than Genesis." Miss Strife offered.

"Of course." Sephiroth said.

"Thank you." Genesis said, a bit of relief in his voice.

"If you didn't know my mother though, why did you say I looked like her?" Sephiroth asked Miss Strife.

"Oh," She said before turning away. "I wasn't referring to you."

"You knew my mother?" Angeal asked in surprise.

"She was the one who told me Genesis had died." Miss Strife said softly.

It was like someone dumped a bucket of ice water over Angeal's head. "My mother? Are you sure?"

"Gillian Hewley. About 5 and a half feet tall, black hair. I'm certain. Like I said, you look just like her." Miss Strife said, still not looking at him.

Genesis wouldn't look at him either.

"There has to be a reason." Angeal said startled. His mother could never have done something like that.

"I don't know what reason there is that could possibly justify a woman taking away another woman's child. Though I will concede that Hollander may have forced her, too. I don't have the nerve to speak with her. I thought she had been my friend." Miss Strife said.

* * *

Early morning found the group of 5 heading back up to the mansion. The uneasiness that had settled over them last night never left.

Miss Strife led them as normal, Cloud and Sephiroth close to her, but Angeal and Genesis dropped behind a bit.

"I know I shouldn't have to ask, but please tell me honestly. Did you know, Angeal?" Genesis asked the question that had been plaguing him concerning his friend. Everything else had been a lie, was his friendship with this man, too?

Angeal almost looked hurt before he looked away. "I swear, Gen, I had no idea. I'm still in shock over it, really."

Genesis breathed a sigh of relief. Deep down part of him nagged that, if he had been lying his whole life, he would be lying now. Genesis trusted him though, Angeal was a horrible actor after all.

"I'm sorry, I just- I've been questioning everything lately." Genesis said, sadness in his voice.

"I guess I can't really blame you, this has me questioning a lot of things, too." Angeal acknowledged, though the divide that seemed to have grown between him and everyone else seemed a little smaller now.

Cloud, who was quiet by nature, had remained silent since late last night, but his mind had been racing. He glanced up at Sephiroth for a moment and found that every ounce of awe and hero worship he had for the man was gone. He was still impressive, but knowing the truth behind his once idol blackened the concept for him. Now, when he looked at the man, he hated to admit that he pitied him. Sephiroth didn't need pity, he needed support. He needed a family.

"Sir," Cloud said softly and Sephiroth looked down at the quiet blonde.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked, he was nervous, how would Sephiroth respond? His heart raced as Sephiroth looked at him with those piercing eyes.

"I'm fine, Cloud, and I told you before to call me Sephiroth. Especially under these circumstances." Sephiroth said, but there was no bite behind it.

"I'm sorry, it's just habit. Sephiroth then, but are you sure you're fine? I know it's been a lot for me and I'm not even directly involved." Cloud said, confiding in the man.

Sephiroth just offered him a small smile. "Genesis is lucky to have you as his brother. But yes, I'll be alright. It's kind of a relief to finally know the truth even with what it is. I always knew I was different, I just didn't know how much. And really, for the first time I know I'm not alone. I'm in this with Genesis and by extension with you and your mother. It's actually the most connected to anyone I've ever felt."

Cloud just returned the smile. He was a bit sad for Sephiroth that this is what made him feel connected, but glad for it all the same.

When they reached the mansion, Sephiroth just stopped and stared.

"Do you remember this place?" Miss Strife asked.

"No, not even a little bit." Sephiroth admitted. "You seem to be the only thing besides Hojo I can recall at all in my childhood."

Genesis and Angeal came up just behind them. Once inside, Genesis took the lead. Most of the monsters had already been cleared out, but Genesis didn't want to take chances with his mother.

"The files are in the library." Miss Strife said, "I'll take a sample of your blood, Sephiroth, if you don't mind. Then Cloud can show you the relevant files. You're welcome to go through everything else if you like but most of the other files are meaningless."

Sephiroth just nodded before removing his jacket. Genesis did the same. Miss Strife went over to an old supply cabinet, removing a tourniquet, gloves, 2 vials and the needles needed to take the blood.

It didn't matter that she hadn't taken a blood sample in over 15 years, it easily came back to her and in a few minutes Cloud was leading Sephiroth down the hall.

"This is the stack we found that pertains to you, the most relevant file is the one on top." Cloud said softly, standing next to the desk.

"Thank you, Cloud." Sephiroth said smoothly before sitting down to read.

* * *

Hollander was beyond furious as he made his way down to the infirmary. He threw the doors open, holding a file in his hand.

In a fury he walked over to the nurses' station "Where is Dr. Light?"

"He's with a patient, Sir." The poor nurse said, trembling.

"Well, get him out here right now. I don't care if the patient is dying, someone else can handle it." Hollander snapped.

"Ye-yes- Sir." She stuttered before running off to find the doctor.

10 minutes later, the nurse came back accompanied by said doctor. "Professor Hollander, to what do I owe the honor?" The man said, keeping the annoyance out of his voice.

"Why was Genesis Rhapsodos admitted to your ward and why was I not informed?" Hollander said, anger in his voice.

"He wasn't here as a patient, Professor, he was here as a blood donor." The doctor said calmly. He knew that Rhapsodos was a special case and only Hollander was supposed to treat the man.

"A Blood donor. That's rich, that man can't donate his blood to anyone." Hollander snapped. Especially with the degradation. Whoever it was might even be mutating right now.

"I can't tell you much, but this was a special circumstance, sir." The doctor said. He knew he was in the right and there was nothing the professor could do to him.

"Hardly, let me see the file, you've probably killed whoever it was. I have clearance higher than you can dream about. Who did he donate blood to? And I want the medical records of the receiver of the blood." Hollander snapped.

The doctor looked conflicted. He had no real way to keep the files from Hollander and, while he hadn't noted Genesis and Strife's relationship in their medical file, Hollander would easily be able to figure it out.

"Fine, Nancy, get him the files." He said before turning away, he at least wasn't going to make it easy for the man.

"Yes, sir." The nurse sigh before pulling up the file. "Would you like me to send it to you electronically or would you like a physical copy?"

"Send me the files, I'll look them over in my lab." Professor Hollander snapped before turning to leave. Really, he should have the whole department dismissed.

Once he was back in his office, he pulled up the medical files. Even though Genesis was gone, this boy he had likely infected could prove useful. A photo flashed up on his screen, next to a picture of a young blonde cadet. "CLOUD STRIFE" sat at the top in big, bold letters.

"So the woman had another child." Hollander said, sitting back. He would recognize that face anywhere and the last name was that of her wayward lover.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Hollander said, not needing to go through the file any further. Never mind though, the effort to retrieve his specimen could be made up for in his younger brother. His blood matched Genesis's, after all.

* * *

Sephiroth sat reading, his lips pressed into a thin line. Cloud was beginning to worry for him. Angeal had made his way back here and picked up a few files, but quickly set them down and returned to Genesis, who was helping his mother as best as he could.

"Hearing it and reading the evidence." Sephiroth said and he looked burdened.

"Would you like me to get you something? It will be lunch time soon." Cloud asked.

"No, not yet. I don't think I could eat after reading that." Sephiroth said, putting a file down. He realized that not being able to remember his childhood was a blessing, if these files were anything to go by.

"Maybe you should at least take a break. You've been reading for hours. Besides, mom will probably be done soon." Cloud offered.

Sephiroth didn't want to stop reading, the reports were gruesome, but they were part of a truth he had been searching for all his life. But he looked down at the worried blonde and conceded. "Alright. Let's go see how they are coming."

Cloud visibly relaxed and Sephiroth was slightly glad that there was someone here to watch out for him. Actually worry about his well being. If he had been left alone, he probably would have consumed the entire library before he stopped, neglecting everything else. It wouldn't be the first time he had done something like that.

As they made their way up, they found Genesis and Angeal standing on the far wall, talking softly together. Miss Strife was bent over a microscope.

"I think I've figured it out." She finally said, wiping her forehead.

Genesis walked over to her. A small smile sat on her lips. "Sephiroth will not have the same problem with the degradation. His cetra cells are bonded to him in a more stable fashion and show no signs what so ever of breaking that bond. Genesis's cells are fighting against the cetra cells, causing them to age prematurely. From what I can tell, the inactive cells were incomplete and therefore not able to bond properly."

"Do you know how to stop it?" Genesis asked, looking at her.

"I tried a small experiment, because sometimes the simplest answers are the best. I mixed a bit of your blood with the sample I got from Sephiroth, and well, your blood used the DNA sequence in his to repair itself." Miss Strife said, smiling at her son.

"So... I need a blood transfusion from Sephiroth?" Genesis said, trying to put two and two together.

"That's essentially it." She nodded.

"What about Cloud?" Genesis asked, "The doctor implied that I could only receive blood transfusions from him because of our blood type. There was a rare genetic anomaly. That sounds a lot like what you're talking about."

Miss Strife looked to her youngest son. "It's not likely that the experiment was transferred on to Cloud, but that does disturb me a bit and it's an easy test to make sure. Also, Sephiroth's blood is compatible with yours, just not the other way around. If you're willing, Sephiroth, I'd like to get it started."

"How does that work?" Genesis asked confusedly.

"Sephiroth's blood type is A-." Miss Strife explained. Genesis still didn't understand, but the way his mom said it sounded like he should have, so he didn't question further.

"Of course I'm willing." Sephiroth said, finally cutting in.

Miss Strife smiled at him. "I'll have to do it a bit old fashioned here, since they don't have modern equipment." She said before turning to head back to the medical supply cabinet. "I'll take care of the transfusion, then I'll run a blood test on Cloud. Please lay down on the table, Sephiroth"

Sephiroth just nodded, oddly he didn't feel the same trepidation he normally did in this situation. He assumed it was because Hojo wasn't here, as he calmly laid down on the table.


	10. Chapter 10

Angeal stood outside the Shinra Mansion. He had never felt so conflicted and isolated in his entire life. After their short walk to the Mansion, Genesis had warmed back up to him a bit, but he was so caught up in everything that Angeal was not anywhere near the forefront of his mind.

Sephiroth and Cloud seemed to be bonding well and had forgotten that he even existed. Miss Strife? Well, Angeal got the sense that she didn't even want him here. She couldn't even stand to look at him.

All and all, Angeal just didn't belong here and on top of everything else he desperately wanted to call his mother. Prove to them that it wasn't true. She had always been so caring of Genesis. Genesis was always welcome in their home, she would say. Was it because she felt guiltily? 'No' Angeal thought before shaking his head. His mother had known how desperate Genesis had been to find real family. How much he desired to find someone that loved him like that. She would never have denied him if she could have helped it.

If he called her though, he would certainly be shunned even more than he currently was.

Head bowed in thought, Angeal stood, weighing his options. The only thing he was certain of was that something had to change.

* * *

Genesis laid down on the examination bed where Sephiroth had just given his blood. His thoughts drifted back to that day in the infirmary, when he had been the one giving blood. If it hadn't been for the accident that had almost taken his brother's life, he wouldn't be here at the moment.

He almost felt guilty knowing he had out right refused. Even fought against helping Cloud at first. Sephiroth, who had always been so cold and aloof, hadn't hesitated to give up his blood to help Genesis. It was rather humbling.

Cloud stood across the room next to Sephiroth as Miss Strife infused Genesis with the blood.

"Where's Angeal?" Genesis asked.

"I'm not sure." Cloud said, looking around a bit.

"I think he stepped outside for a moment." Sephiroth offered.

"I'm sure he's fine." Miss Strife said, hanging the bag of blood up so it would flow slowly into her son. One pint was all he would need.

"Come here, Cloud, I can take your blood sample while we wait." Miss Strife said kindly.

"I'll go check on Angeal." Sephiroth said, moving away from the wall.

"He's probably cleaning that sword of his." Genesis said, trying to laugh a bit, but it felt forced.

"I'm sure he's fine." Sephiroth said as he made his was out of the basement lab.

* * *

Hollander was furious. As it turned out, the little shit of a cadet that had disappeared with Genesis had been Cloud Strife. There was no way this was just by chance. Genesis had to have discovered his connection with the Strifes. It also explained why Genesis hadn't contacted him. He'd probably gone to his mother for answers.

If that was the case, then Hollander needed to take action and he needed to do it now before everything fell apart.

Pulling out his phone, he called Tseng, the Turk in charge of the investigation.

_ "Tseng, speaking. How may I help you__,__ professor?" _Tseng's clear professional voice asked him.

"I think I may know where Genesis Rhapsodos is hiding." Hollander told the Turk.

_ "Where?"_ Tseng asked smoothly.

"Nibelheim." Hollander said, looking at Cloud Strife's cadet file.

* * *

"Angeal?" Sephiroth asked, approaching the man as he hung up the phone.

"Sephiroth?" Angeal asked a little startled.

"Who were you talking to?" Sephiroth asked smoothly.

"I was checking in with Zack. We've been gone for a few days and I thought it would be suspicious if I didn't check in." Angeal said with a smile.

Sephiroth stood for a moment, he knew something was off about Angeal, but had no idea what it could be. "That was probably a good idea." Sephiroth acknowledged.

"So why are you out here?" Angeal asked Sephiroth.

"I came to look for you, seems you were missed." Sephiroth answered.

"I can hardly believe that." Angeal said, looking up at the sky.

"Why do you think they would not miss you? There are only 5 of us here after all. Not a large number to keep track of." Sephiroth inquired.

"Not… that kind of missed." Angeal said with a sigh.

"I'm not the best at this, but something seems to be troubling you." Sephiroth said, looking to Angeal. He couldn't figure out what it could be. Out of all of them, he was currently the best off.

Angeal just looked back over to Sephiroth. "Miss Strife doesn't seem to care for me."

"She doesn't?" Sephiroth asked, surprised.

"I'm the bad guy here Sephiroth. Guilty by association. If what she says is true, my mother is the reason that Genesis never knew his mother." Angeal finally explained it to Sephiroth.

"You don't believe her?" Sephiroth inquired.

"I don't know what to believe, honestly." Angeal replied with a frown. "You've seemed to take everything fairly well."

"All I can ever remember is being Hojo's little experiment. Finding out I've been one since birth isn't as startling as it should be. Sharing the experience with Genesis and his family has softened the blow as well." Sephiroth admitted.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Angeal asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought much ahead." Sephiroth acknowledged.

"Do you think you could go back and face Hojo with what you know now?" Angeal inquired further. He was certain that he couldn't look either scientist in the eye ever again.

"I won't ever let that man touch me again. Of that you can be certain." Sephiroth stressed, the first bits of hatred for the man starting to surface.

"Going back to Shinra after this will be difficult and I'm almost certain that Genesis would refuse. We had talked about the possibility of leaving, depending on what we found out, but now that we're faced with it..." Angeal trailed off. Going back to Shinra wasn't something Angeal wanted to do, but what where his options? Staying with Genesis and his family didn't seem plausible either. Not unless Miss Strife suddenly changed her attitude towards him.

"There aren't many places on this planet to hide from Shinra." Sephiroth acknowledged.

* * *

Miss Strife had finished drawing Cloud's blood just as the last of Sephiroth's blood entered Genesis. As she disconnected Genesis, she let out a yawn.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked softly and Genesis looked at her in concern.

"It's just been a long few days." She said with a soft smile.

"Why don't we go back home for the day?" Cloud asked.

She looked over at Cloud's blood sample and sighed. "I suppose it will wait until morning." She really was exhausted at this point and the test was just precautionary.

Genesis sat up and Cloud helped him stand.

"A bit of rest would probably be good." Genesis said, even with the blood transfusion his stamina just wasn't what it used to be.

"Let's go find Angeal and Sephiroth" Cloud said with a smile as the three of them exited the mansion.

* * *

Hollander looked on impatiently as Tseng came walking across the Helipad, 2nd Class Zack Fair was close behind him.

"I still advice against this, Professor." Tseng said smoothly as Zack came up behind him.

"I can deal with that boy better than you lot." Hollander said, looking at Tseng like the man was beneath him.

Tseng just extended his arm, gesturing for Hollander to get on the helicopter.

Zack followed him with a bit of excitement in his step. This was the biggest mission Zack had been on without Angeal and it was to go track down Genesis, Angeal's lost friend. He grinned. Angeal would be really impressed with him, if he helped to bring Genesis back. His mentor had been really worried about his wayward friend.

This was going to be the best mission ever!

Once the two were seated, Zack glanced at the two infantry men with them. He hated when they wore helmets. He could never tell if he'd worked with them before. Oh well, he let out a sigh, he supposed it didn't really matter.

Tseng finished his pre-take off procedures and in moments they were in the air, heading for Nibelheim.

* * *

Genesis was the first one out of the mansion, when he came out, Angeal turned to him. Genesis didn't miss the look on his friend's face before it turned into a fake smile.

"How did everything go?" Angeal asked, Sephiroth turned to the trio emerging from the building as well.

"Mom wants to do some more blood work in the morning to make sure the cells are assimilating properly, but, as of now, everything's fine." Genesis said, though he did feel guilty for pushing Angeal away earlier.

Miss Strife smiled, every time Genesis called her 'mother' or 'mom', it warmed her heart. She had missed 25 years of his life. Genesis was technically an adult and didn't need parents, but he had accepted her so easily.

"I should probably go hunting." Cloud said, looking at the group. He knew his mother's food stores were low.

Miss Strife looked like she wanted to argue with her son, but she knew it was true.

"Hunting?" Sephiroth asked.

"There are not a lot of... regular supplies up here on the mountain. Even if there was food to buy, the prices are always outrageous. It's why I've sent most of my gil to mom." Cloud said softly.

Angeal remembered the reaction of the town mayor. 'Nothing but trouble.' Things had always been tight for him and his mother, but if they had had the gil to buy supplies, everything had cost reasonable amounts of gil.

"I'll go with you." Angeal offered. It would keep him away from Miss Strife longer and maybe helping to provide would sway her opinion of him a bit.

Genesis started to argue that he should be the one to go out with Cloud when his mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need rest. Your friend and Cloud can handle it. Cloud knows his way around the mountain pretty well."

"Alright." Genesis relented.

Angeal was at least slightly pleased that Miss Strife seemed to trust him alone with her son.

"Sephiroth, dear, can I bother you to collect us some fire wood?" Miss Strife turned her gaze to him.

He just looked at her. "Where do I get fire wood?"

Angeal just laughed. "You've never had to collect it before even on missions?"

"I was usually too busy to do so." Sephiroth said, crossing his arms.

"I can help you with that, too, either before or after I help Cloud." Angeal said with a smile still on his face.

Sephiroth just looked at Angeal. "I think I can handle this. Just tell me where to get it."

"Out in the woods, you need kindling which are small pieces like this." Cloud said, picking up a small stick, "And you need larger pieces, usually about as long as your arm and just as big around or larger. You'll want dead wood, for immediate use, not fresh, if you can get it. We usually collect fallen limbs and what not on the forest floor."

"Sounds simple enough." Sephiroth acknowledged.

"Alright." Angeal said, he was hoping for a little more time outside, but having both jobs done at the same time did make sense, so he didn't argue further.

"Well, Cloud, let's go." Angeal said, stopping.

"You best watch out for him, Angeal." Genesis warned. Miss Strife also gave him an appraising glance, but she trusted her son.

"I will." Angeal nodded.

Cloud wanted to go back and get his hunting equipment, but decided that Angeal's sword was likely all they would need.

"There is usually more wild game here closer to the town, it's why the wolves wander down." Cloud said as they got further way. "We don't want to go further up the mountain though. Well, unless you're as insane as Genesis."

Angeal just gave Cloud a curious look. "He decided to get into a fight with a dragon, on purpose."

"He what?" Angeal said, a little surprised. "He's always been fascinated with them, but I didn't think he'd purposely provoke one."

Cloud nodded, "He terrified me, but then he took the thing down easy enough. It was pretty spectacular, even if it was just an adolescent."

"Cloud, I have to thank you for being there for Genesis. If you hadn't been with him, he would have been alone in Wutai and I don't know what he would have done then." Angeal said, looking over to his blonde companion.

"Of course I was there for him, he's my brother." Cloud said with conviction.

Angeal, not for the first time, felt his respect for the small blonde rise. "He's lucky to have you. Not many people would have accepted it so easily. "

"We both needed each other." Cloud said softly.

Angeal was about to say something more when he was interrupted.

"Cloud!?" A startled voice said and the blonde in question quickly turned around.

"Tifa?" Cloud said with surprise.

"I knew that was you! I thought I saw walking up the mountain trail!" The girl said, before running to throw her arms around him.

Cloud just gave her a hesitant hug. "You better be careful, Tif, your dad is going to get mad."

Angeal just looked on curiously.

"Humph! I'm 15 years old. He can't tell me who I can talk to and who I can't forever!" Tifa said, stomping her foot down.

Cloud just let out a small chuckle. "It's nice to see you at least."

"It is." She said with a smile, "Who's your friend?"

Cloud looked back at the man. "This is Angeal, he's uh" Cloud tried to explain what Angeal was doing here.

"I'm a friend of Cloud's, we were on vacation in the area and Cloud wanted to stop in." Angeal said, trying to keep up his earlier excuse.

"You didn't even stop in to say hi, some hero you are." Tifa said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You know your dad would have just ran me out." Cloud said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yah, but still." Tifa said, eyeing Cloud. "Are you a SOLDIER yet?"

"No," Cloud said, shaking his head, but didn't elaborate.

Tifa pouted. "Oh well, you still have to come save me someday! You promised."

"I know." Cloud said with a soft smile. "But right now Angeal and I are hunting for dinner."

"I can help you! I've been training anyway. After you left, I met up with Master Zangan. He's been teaching me how to fight." Tifa explained.

"Zangan?" Angeal asked surprised. "He's here in Nibelheim?"

Tifa nodded, "He's been staying at the inn. You know him?"

"He's the one who taught me to fight hand to hand." Angeal acknowledged.

"Awesome!" Tifa said with a grin. It was obvious that she liked Cloud's friend. "You should go talk to him. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you!"

Angeal just smiled, "Maybe in the morning. It would be nice to see Master Zangan again." The fact that the man wasn't associated with Shinra was a good thing too at the moment.

"I would like the help Tifa, but really, you should go back home. I don't want to risk you getting hurt again..." Cloud trailed off.

Tifa looked at him a little disappointed, but nodded. "I suppose you're right. He wouldn't understand if I got hurt with you again."

Cloud just smiled at her and gave the girl another hug. "Take care of you self, Tifa, I promise I'll at least say hi again before I leave."

"You better!" She said with a grin, before turning and running back down the path into town.

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends Cloud." Angeal said, looking down at the blonde.

"She...well, it's complicated. We don't really know each other that well. Her father won't let her near me." Cloud said softly.

"Who's her father?" Angeal said before turning his eyes forward again.

"Mayor Lockhart. It wasn't so bad back when we were little. I was still the outcast, but she could at least be nice to me. Then her mother died and there was an accident. Tifa almost died and her father blamed me." Cloud said, still sounding a bit depressed.

"Well, it seems to me that she doesn't care what her father thinks. She looked like your friend to me." Angeal said, trying to cheer the blonde up. He could barely believe that such a sweet girl was related to the man they met when he and Sephiroth first came to Nibelheim.

"Maybe." Cloud said, his face brightening up a bit.

* * *

An hour later, Cloud and Angeal came back hauling a deer, a wild boar and several rabbits.

Cloud's eyes went wide as he looked at his mother's house. "Uh, Sephiroth?"

"Is this enough?" He asked, unsure of himself.

"For all winter!" Cloud cried. Sephiroth had to have taken every bit of fallen wood out of the forest. The stack of wood ran the entire length of the house and was at Sephiroth's height.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sephiroth asked, looking between Cloud and Angeal.

"No," Cloud said, shaking his head. "Just surprised. I never dreamed someone could collect so much wood in an hour."

Sephiroth relaxed a bit. Cloud found it odd that the man seemed nervous at all.

Angeal just shook his head, they would turn Sephiroth into an outdoors man yet.

* * *

Please Review-DHT


	11. Chapter 11

I don't normally like revealing plot ahead of time, but I will warn there is a bit of one-sided Yaoi fluff in this chapter. I know it might turn a few of you off, but I did state when I started this that if I did add any romance, Yaoi was a possibility. It's nothing graphic.

* * *

The air had taken on slightly more of a chill the following morning. They had decided to hold off on their trek to the mansion for a little bit.

"So, assuming the tests come back alright, what happens next?" It was Sephiroth who finally voiced the question everyone else had been avoiding.

"I don't know." Genesis said softly, before looking over at his mother.

"We can't stay here." She said and Cloud looked surprised.

"I hadn't thought about that." He said, looking between them. He almost felt foolish. Of course Shinra would find them here eventually.

"There aren't many places to go." Sephiroth pointed out again.

"Cosmo Canyon is a possibility. Though whether or not they would take us in is a question." Miss Strife offered.

"They might let you and Cloud in, even Genesis and Angeal. I, however, wouldn't make it up the first step, I'm sure." Sephiroth replied.

"You're coming with us?" Genesis asked, but Cloud shared his surprise.

Sephiroth just looked at him like he was an idiot. "Of course, do you think I could return to Shinra after all this?"

"I suppose not." Genesis said, relaxing back in his seat. He would have been content going into exile with just his mother and Cloud. The idea that Sephiroth and possibly Angeal would be there, too? Well, it warmed him a bit inside.

"I have no interest in returning to Shinra either, if you were wondering." Angeal said, crossing his arms.

Genesis just smiled, "So, any other suggestions?"

"There aren't many places we would be welcomed, which aren't Shinra controlled." Angeal pointed out.

"There are a few islands in the chain close to home, which just aren't inhabited." Genesis pointed out.

Angeal just smiled a bit and looked to Sephiroth, "Sounds like an extended Camping trip."

"That might be our best bet." Miss Strife said, weighing the options.

"Our own little Island get-away?" Cloud said with a small smile.

"I think I like the sound of that." Genesis said.

"Obtaining shelter shouldn't be an issue and, with the ocean, food would likely not be problem either." Sephiroth said, thinking it over.

"Well then, today we will finish up the blood work and tomorrow we'll head out for the southern Islands." Miss Strife said, standing up and placing her tea cup down.

"Why don't you go on up to the Mansion and run the blood tests? I'll stay here and start packing." Cloud offered.

" That's probably not a bad idea." Miss Strife said. There were a lot of supplies they would have to take. Thankfully, between the truck her sons had brought and the two chocobos, they could bring most everything they would need.

"I can stay with him and help." Sephiroth offered.

"I don't see why not." Miss Strife said with a smile. It seemed that Sephiroth was eager to join their little family and she wasn't going to turn him away. She had, after all, probably been the closest thing to a mother he'd ever had.

"Come on then, Angeal, looks like we're on the list for the mansion." Genesis said with a small smile.

"Seems so." Angeal said, glancing at Miss Strife for a moment. She had mellowed a bit since he had first arrived, but it was obvious that she still didn't care for him. No one else seemed to be picking up on it, however.

Genesis, Angeal and Miss Strife left the home and Sephiroth turned to Cloud. "So, where do we start?"

* * *

An hour later found most of the living area packed up and Cloud had decided to move on to the bedrooms. He left the kitchen area alone, since they would need it for meals. Currently, they were standing in Cloud's room. The four men had shared it the last few nights, which had made it very cramped.

Cloud went over to his desk, packing things away, and Sephiroth sat on the edge of the bed. The cot and bedrolls were stacked neatly in the corner."There isn't much in here we need to take." Cloud acknowledged.

"Alright." Sephiroth said with a nod. At one point, Cloud would have been squealing to have the general on his bed, now however he'd grown comfortable with the man.

"Do you wish to take this?" Sephiroth said, holding up a box. He had noticed the thing sticking out slightly from Cloud's bed. There hadn't been anything else under there.

"What?" Cloud said, turning around and was almost mortified. Sephiroth was holding the box he had shoved all the man's newspaper clippings in. "Nn-o-o" Cloud stuttered out with a bit of a blush.

Figuring it unimportant, Sephiroth satisfied his curiosity by opening the box. Cloud was too frozen with embarrassment to stop him.

Sephiroth gently lifted them out of the box, looking each article over. "You've kept them all? Even the early ones? I don't even have most of these."

"I, um." Cloud could hardly talk and his cheeks were bright red. "I, well you knew I was a fan?"

"Most people only started following me recently, with the resurgence in the war. You seem to have almost every article ever written." Sephiroth said, looking through them.

"I, um." Cloud looked down. "I caught the first one and, well, it became a mini obsession." Cloud was already mortified, he didn't think the truth could make anything worse.

"Don't be embarrassed, Cloud, I'm actually kind of touched." Sephiroth said, reading the very first article published about him. It had been nearly 10 years ago and he was only SOLDIER 2nd Class. The accompanying photo had him standing in his SOLDIER 2nd Uniform, his hair, several feet shorter, was pulled back in a pony tail. The headline read 'The Future of the SOLDIER program.' Cloud couldn't have been much older than 6 when it was published.

"I thought you looked so cool, I knew then I wanted to be a SOLDIER." Cloud admitted.

"We'll be keeping this then." Sephiroth said, putting the articles back in the box.

"I didn't think you wanted anything to do with Shinra anymore." Cloud said curiously, though his blush still hadn't gone away.

"No, but most of these were personal achievements, not Shinra's. I haven't had much that belonged to me over the years." Sephiroth confessed as he looked up at Cloud.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sephiroth asked, setting the package down and making the short walk to Cloud's side.

"I'm fine." Cloud said, managing to keep the stammer out of his voice. Here alone in his room with Sephiroth, he was reminded of why he kept the poster over his bed.

"You look ill." Sephiroth said, taking off one of his gloves and placing his hand on Cloud's forehead.

Cloud only blushed harder, Sephiroth was so very close, inspecting his face for other signs of illness.

Sephiroth just frowned. "You don't feel warm, but your eyes are dilated and your face is red. I think you should lie down."

"I-I-'m Fi-n-e" Cloud stuttered, as Sephiroth took his hand and pushed him down into his bed.

"Rest, I'm sure we can finish packing later. I don't think Genesis or your mother would forgive me if I let you get sick." Sephiroth said, trying to sound comforting, but falling a bit short.

"I-I-I'm n-ot si-ck" Cloud stammered again. He didn't think he'd ever live this down.

"You can't even speak correctly." Sephiroth said, bending over, trying to figure out what was wrong with the blonde.

Cloud's face turned even redder. Sephiroth's mouth was just above his and he could feel Sephiroth's breath on his cheek. He just groaned and quickly rolled over, trying to hide his face. "I'll rest, if you insist." He mumbled from under the blanket.

"Good, I'll go get you some water." Sephiroth said, standing up and leaving the room.

Cloud just let out a shuttered sigh. He'd been so close to kissing the man, he could almost taste it. Cloud really hoped that the others would be back soon.

* * *

"Well, your blood work is fine Genesis." Miss Strife sat back with a smile on her face.

Genesis sighed in relief. Having his cure confirmed lifted the weight of the world off his shoulders. "What was the anomaly the doctor spoke of? If it wasn't the experiment?"

Miss Strife pursed her lips. "I'm not sure exactly what it is. I've not seen it before. Whatever it was, Sephiroth's blood contained the same anomaly and my blood does not. "

"So whatever it was, we had to have gotten it from our dad?" Genesis asked.

"I would assume so." She said with a nod, tight lipped as always concerning Genesis and Cloud's father.

Some things, it seemed, would always be a mystery.

"I'll get started on Cloud's blood work, then we can head back and see how far those two have gotten." Miss Strife said, turning back to her lab equipment.

* * *

An hour later and Cloud was happy that his blush had gone down and Sephiroth was content to let him keep working. He didn't want to explain to his mother or his brother why he had been confined to bed by Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was currently in the small field out back, tending to the Chocobos. Cloud shook his head as he packed the last of the contents in his room up. He made sure that the poster was disposed of. What need did he have for a piece of paper, when he had the real thing?

* * *

Zack looked out the window as the town came into view. "Man, I think this place is smaller than Gongaga."

Tseng just looked at him a moment and Hollander ignored him. The infantry never spoke anyway and Zack sighed. He missed Angeal, his mentor would at least talk to him on these long flights.

As the helicopter landed, Hollander made his way off first, followed quickly by Zack and then Tseng.

"You're the one that seems to know where we are going." Tseng said, looking over to Hollander.

"The boy's home is this way." Hollander said, he hadn't personally been here, but the town was small enough to navigate.

The group walked through town and stopped in front of the door way. Tseng knocked quickly on the door.

In a moment, Cloud stood with the door open, before attempting to slam it back shut. Tseng grabbed the door as Cloud ran through the house.

"Get him, he's the cadet that went AWOL with Rhapsodos!" Hollander said.

"On it!" Zack said with a salute, taking off after Cloud.

"Hey man, we just want to talk!" Zack called.

"Yah right!" Cloud yelled back, trying to figure out how to escape his own home.

"Stay away from me!" Cloud yelled again. When he turned around again, Zack had him in a corner.

"We're just trying to figure out what's up with you and Rhapsodos. Just settle down." Zack said with a grin, raising his hands up in a non threatening manner.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Cloud yelled, grabbing the closest thing he could reach to defend himself, a fire place poker.

"Settle down, man!" Zack said, holding up his hands, he really didn't want to upset the kid anymore than he already was.

"That will be enough." Tseng said, walking up behind Zack."Where is Rhapsodos?"

"Like I'd tell you." Cloud snapped.

"Take him, he'll eventually give us what we want." Hollander said.

Tseng just nodded, proceeded to disarm Cloud and knock him out faster than the blonde could register.

"Man, I wish he would have just listened." Zack said, scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever caused him and Rhapsodos to leave is obviously more than we thought. If he was willing to fight us, I imagine Rhapsodos will be too. We need to re-evaluate this situation." Tseng said, looking back to Zack and Professor Hollander.

"We should take the boy back, get him to tell us what he knows and go from there." Hollander replied.

Tseng looked to Hollander for a moment. "That would seem like the best course of action. We may need to recall Sephiroth and Hewley from their vacation."

Zack bent over and picked Cloud up. "We'll get you straightened out, kid." Zack said as he exited the house, following Tseng.

As they walked back across the yard, a rock flew and hit Zack upside the head.

"What the?" He said, turning to find a black headed girl with red eyes glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing with Cloud!" The girl yelled.

"Don't meddle in Shinra's business, little girl." Hollander said, waving her off.

The girl hurled another rock at him. "I won't let you take Cloud!' She yelled.

"It's ok!" Zack said, "We don't want to hurt him. He's just a bit worked up and we need answers."

"You don't have to take him away for that!" Tifa yelled back, clutching another rock.

"We don't have time for this!" Hollander snapped.

Tseng just walked towards the girl and Tifa hurled the rock in her hand at him, scrambling backwards a bit.

Tseng caught the rock in his hand, tossing it aside, before swiftly moving to knock the girl unconscious. In a moment, he had lifted the girl up and laid her down under the water tower, while Zack and Hollander boarded the helicopter.

"Man, what's with these kids?" Zack muttered, fastening the blonde into a seat.

Without a glance back at the girl, Tseng made his way over the helicopter and, within minutes, they were in the air.

* * *

Sephiroth came back around close to a half hour later. The chocobos had been a bit of a handful, since they had been neglected for several days. Many of their feathers were bent and it seemed as though they had gotten into more the one fight.

He stopped though, when he noticed the door to the house was open. "Cloud!" He called into the empty house.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed boxes knocked over and the fire poker laying out in the middle of the floor. "Cloud!" He yelled again, whipping his head around.

"They took him." A small voice said.

"Who took him?" Sephiroth said, turning to see a small girl leaning on the door frame, clutching the back of her head.

"The men in a helicopter. They said they needed answers from him." Her eyes started to tear up. "I tried to stop them!"

Sephiroth immediately cast a low level cure spell on the girl. "Go home, stay safe. I know who did this and I'll make them pay." He said, before moving past her out the door.

Tifa just stood in the door way, taking her hand off her head, realizing that it didn't hurt anymore. "You better save him!" She cried. If General Sephiroth, Cloud's idol, couldn't do it, who could?

* * *

Sephiroth stalked his way up to the Shinra Mansion just as Genesis and Angeal were coming out.

"Oh, good, you're here, is Cloud on his way up, too?" Genesis said, looking behind him a bit.

"No." Sephiroth replied, shaking his head.

"I'll get him." Angeal said and went to leave, but Sephiroth grabbed his arm.

"Let me finish, we have a problem." Sephiroth said, looking at the two.

"What's wrong?" Genesis said, a bit of panic in his voice.

"Cloud's been kidnapped." Sephiroth said, heading into the mansion.

Genesis just turned on him, "What do you mean! How was he kidnapped when you were with him?" Genesis demanded.

"I was out tending to the chocobos. I didn't even know anything was off until I went back to the house. I had only left him for about an hour." Sephiroth said, not turning back. He had to let Miss Strife know too.

Genesis looked like he was going to be sick.

"It will be alright, Gen, we'll get him back." Angeal said, looking to his friend.

"But in time?" Genesis said as he hung his head.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth said turning back around. "In time for what?"

"Cloud wasn't effected before..." Genesis trailed off. "But the transfusion with my blood, while I was degrading, infected him. She said that, normally, it would have caused the victim to become an exact copy of me, but since Cloud's DNA was already so close, it just integrated into his system. He's degrading now, too, and because he doesn't have any mako in his system to slow the process, she thinks it would be a week a most until he starts to show physical signs. We had hoped to do a transfusion immediately."

"We'll find him, Genesis, I swear." Sephiroth said.

"They don't know yet that we've planned to defect. We'll go back, rescue Cloud and get out of there." Angeal said, "Go with your mom and hide. Nibelheim isn't safe anymore."

Genesis just nodded. They would find Cloud and they would save him, they had to.

"Hurry and go, I'll let mom know what's happened." Genesis said, wanting his brother back as soon as possible.

"Be careful, Gen." Angeal said, before giving his friend a hug.

"You too, just call me when you find him." Genesis said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"We will." Sephiroth said, before the two turned to leave.

"Cloud." Genesis sighed, before turning find to his mother and telling her the bad news.

* * *

Ok I know a lot of you probably hate me right now for various reasons.

I will say that the scene with Cloud and Sephiroth doesn't mean that this will end up with them together. Cloud's feelings are still very much a teenager's crush at this point. (It doesn't mean it won't happen either)

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Please leave a review- DHT


	12. Chapter 12

Sephiroth and Angeal had left right away. Genesis had reluctantly stayed and finished packing everything up, they would never be coming back here. The fact that he couldn't do anything personal to help his brother was eating him alive.

"Trust your friends, Genesis. They are the best chance Cloud has." Miss Strife said softly, securing the last box.

"I know, I just…" He trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"It's hard for me, too." She admitted, before hugging her oldest son. "Going near Shinra isn't safe for either one of us, or Cloud."

"I know." Genesis repeated, before moving away from her and getting into the worn out truck.

With one last look at her old life, Miss Strife got in the truck next to him. "Let's go, I'd like to make it down the mountain by sun down."

Genesis just leaned over and started the machine.

* * *

Angeal and Sephiroth were half way back to Costa del Sol when they got the phone call.

_ "Sephiroth?" _Lazard's voice filtered through the phone.

"Yes, Director?" Sephiroth said as they brought their Chocobo's to a halt on the grassy plain.

_ "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut Commander Hewley and your vacation short." _Lazard said as smoothly as he could.

"A shame, I've enjoyed learning to fish. But I can't say I'm not surprised you wouldn't let me complete a vacation." Sephiroth said with a neutral tone.

_ "I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice. Return to Midgar at once so we can debrief you." _Lazard replied.

"Does this have to do with Commander Rhapsodos?" Sephiroth asked.

_ "I'm not able to discuss that over the phone." _Came Lazard's reply. Sephiroth realized that he was correct. If it hadn't had to do with Genesis, then Lazard would have said no. At least, he was being honest, Sephiroth noted.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, director." Sephiroth said before hanging up the phone.

"No mention of Cloud?" Angeal asked, looking to Sephiroth.

"None." Sephiroth said, shaking his head, but started his Chocobo moving again.

"How do we breach the subject then without being suspicious?" Angeal asked, moving his Chocobo up alongside Sephiroth's.

"I don't really care about being subtle. I have half a mind to raid the labs, kill Hollander and Hojo, take Cloud and run." Sephiroth said honestly.

"If you do that, they won't stop until they find us." The raven haired man said, looking to his friend.

"They'd be stupid to try. With Genesis, you and myself to engage? They don't have an army big enough. Besides, I doubt the deaths of Hollander and Hojo will be much added incentive to try and track us down anyway. You can't argue that the men don't deserve it." Sephiroth said with certainty in his voice.

"I suppose I'm worried about Zack as well." Angeal admitted.

"Then take him with us. Do you really want him with Shinra after everything that's happened anyway?" Sephiroth countered.

"He's not like us, he has hundreds of friends. Living alone on a deserted island with just 5 other people would kill him. If he stays with Shinra, though, they will likely make him come after us and, you're right, it's not some place I want him involved with. Not anymore. I don't know what to do." Angeal explained, shaking his head.

"Then ask him what he wants to do." Sephiroth offered. "At least, talk to him."

"I suppose I at least owe it to him to include him on the decision. I trust him not to turn us over to Shinra, but that still puts him in a difficult position if he chooses to stay." Angeal said with a sigh. Life was never easy.

"If he's picked up anything you've taught him, you have nothing to worry about." Sephiroth said, trying to sound encouraging.

Angeal however still could get the feeling out of the pit of his stomach. The one that told him something was about to go horribly wrong.

* * *

Walking through the doors of the Shinra HQ, everything seemed perfectly normal. Angeal didn't know what he had been expecting. Just because their world was turned upside down, didn't mean everything just stopped and descended into chaos.

Sephiroth just stepped up to the receptionist. "Can you tell me if Director Lazard is in? He's not answering his phone."

"Yes, sir, but he's currently in a meeting." The receptionist said professionally.

"Can you leave him a message that myself and Commander Hewley have returned and to contact me when he's out?" Sephiroth asked as Angeal stood to the side.

"Yes, sir, of course." The receptionist said, quickly jotting down the information as Sephiroth walked off.

The pair made their way to the elevator.

"Go find Zack and speak with him. I've got a few things to take care of." Sephiroth said, hitting the button.

"Don't do anything too hasty." Angeal advised.

"I do plan on speaking to Lazard before I do anything." Sephiroth acknowledged.

Angeal nodded and slipped out his phone, calling his student.

"_Angeal!"_ Zack cried into the phone_. "I haven't spoken to you since you left__,__ how's it going? It's been crazy here!"_

Sephiroth just narrowed his eyes a bit as Angeal responded to Zack's questions. "I'm fine, Zack, I just got back and I'd like to meet with you."

"_Cool,__ man, I'm up in the apartment. And we have LOADS to talk about."_ Zack stressed.

"Yes, we do." Angeal agreed as the elevator doors opened, "I'll see you there."

Sephiroth stepped on to the elevator slightly after Angeal, when the doors closed, however, he asked his question. "I thought you said you talked to Zack that morning."

Angeal just looked up to Sephiroth a bit confused, then he remembered what Sephiroth was talking about.

"Why did you lie to me?" Sephiroth stressed.

"Sephiroth, I didn't want to. I just didn't know what else to say." Angeal said, looking away.

"Who did you call? You didn't tell anyone where we were, did you?" Sephiroth demanded.

"No, of course not!" Angeal nearly shouted.

"Then who?" Sephiroth said sternly.

"My mother." Angeal finally confessed, crossing his arms. "I needed answers."

"Did you get them?" Sephiroth finally asked, voice cold.

"No, she didn't answer and I haven't heard from her since. I just… Miss Strife hated me enough. I didn't want her to know I'd called my mom." Angeal admitted.

"But she wasn't the one who asked." Sephiroth pointed out.

"I know, but," Angeal said, shaking his head. "Sephiroth, I never felt more out cast there. She hated me for something I'm not ready to believe my mother did. "

Angeal was spared from the rest of the conversation as the door to the elevator opened.

"We'll talk more later.' Sephiroth said as the raven haired man stepped out. Angeal just nodded before turning and making his way to his and Zack's apartment.

Saved from one awkward conversation just to be thrown into another.

"Angeal!" Zack yelled as the older man walked through the apartment door.

"Hello Zack." Angeal said, trying to summon some enthusiasm for his student.

"Man, it's been crazy since you left." Zack said, coming to stand in front of his mentor.

"Tell me what you know; we haven't been able to speak with Lazard yet." Angeal said, moving further into the apartment, Zack right behind him.

"Well, it all started a couple of days ago, when Hollander said he knew where Genesis had gone. Tseng, a Turk, Hollander, me and a few infantry guys took a helicopter ride to Nibelheim. We didn't find Genesis, unfortunately." Zack said with a bit of a grimace, afraid of disappointing his mentor.

Angeal however went a bit numb. Zack had been the one to take Cloud? "Zack, the cadet, where is he?" He asked quickly.

Zack just looked over to Angeal, "How'd you know about the cadet?" He said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"Lazard," Angeal covered quickly, "Just tell me where he is."

"That's the thing, Angeal, we don't know. Hollander went AWOL this morning himself and took the cadet with him. No one can figure out why. Angeal, what's going on?" Zack said, his mentor had him on edge.

Angeal turned a bit pale. "Geal, your scar'n me, what's going on?" Zack pressed.

Angeal just put his head in his hands. "Zack, I found a few things out on my vacation. That cadet was a boy by the name of Cloud Strife and Genesis's brother."

"Angeal?" Zack said, a bit of shock on his face. "Were…were you with Genesis?"

"Yes, and we only came back to save Cloud. Hollander, he's..." Angeal said, realizing that he should tell Zack everything, make him understand. "He's a twisted man. He's been using Genesis as an experiment since he was a child; he took him from his mother and father so he could do what he wanted with him. Genesis was dying because of it and that's the reason he left. His real mother helped him, but now Cloud's dying and if we don't find him soon…"

Zack felt like he had been hit in the gut. "You mean?"

"You didn't know, Zack." Angeal said, placing a hand on his student's shoulder.

"I want to help you." Zack insisted.

"Do you realize what you're saying? When I leave here again, I won't be coming back." Angeal stressed.

"Part of this is my fault. Besides, I don't think I could look anyone in the eye after that." Zack acknowledged.

Angeal let out a heavy breath. "It won't be easy."

"Like life is easy now." Zack said with a bit of a laugh.

"I suppose you're right." Angeal said, offering Zack a small smile.

"Of course I am!" Zack said with more enthusiasm than necessary.

"I really should call Sephiroth and Genesis and let them know what's happened to Cloud. If there is anything you want to do before we leave, do it now." Angeal said, moving across the room.

"Alright!" Zack said before dashing out of the apartment. Angeal just shook his head.

* * *

Genesis and his mother stood in Costa del Sol, waiting for the ship that would take them to the southern islands. Genesis had never been good at sitting on the sidelines. He was meant to be the hero, after all. When it was his new family that was threatened, it made him absolutely restless.

"Calm down, sweetie." Miss Strife said, she was wearing one of the cloaks Cloud and Genesis had bought; her eldest son currently wore the other.

"I should be doing something." Genesis demanded.

"Genesis, the best thing you can do is keeping your head down, if someone spots you, it will put your friends in a bad position." Miss Strife said, placing her hand on his arm.

"I know, I know, but there has to be something." Genesis said as his shoulders slumped.

Miss Strife was about to respond when her PHS rang. She and Genesis froze for a moment, looking at each other before she slipped her hand into her pocket and looked at the number.

"It's your friend Angeal." She said, handing Genesis the phone.

Genesis quickly answered. "Please tell me you have good news."

_ "I'm sorry__,__ Genesis." _Angeal said with heaviness in his voice.

"What happened, Angeal?" Genesis said as his mother tensed, waiting to hear what was going on herself.

_ "Hollander disappeared just this morning. He's taken Cloud and ran." _Angeal said.

Genesis nearly crushed his mother's phone.

"Genesis, what's wrong?" Miss Strife asked, her hearing hadn't been able to pick up the conversation.

"Hollander's taken Cloud and left Shinra, they don't know where he is." Genesis said, barely able to contain his anger.

Miss Strife's eyes narrowed. "I think I'm very past due for a conversation with Gillian."

_ "You can't honestly think my mother would have a part in this." _Angeal demanded.

"I don't know what to think, but talking to her can't hurt anything. It's some place to start." Genesis said to his friend.

_ "I want to be there when you do__ confront her__." _Angeal insisted.

"We are already waiting for a ship to take us to the southern islands. You can meet us there." Genesis replied.

_ "Alright, we should hurry then__._ _Stay safe." _Angeal said.

"You too, I'll see you there." Genesis said as he hung up.

Miss Strife just looked to her son. "What are you going to do if she is involved?"

"Angeal is my friend, mother, one of the only ones I've ever truly had. I trust him, even if his mother made several horrible mistakes." Genesis said, looking at her.

"I really do hope he's better than his mother, for your sake if nothing else." Miss Strife said, hugging Genesis, as their ship finally signaled that they were ready to board.

* * *

Sephiroth stopped just outside the science room door. He had gotten the message from Angeal that Hollander had taken Cloud. Sephiroth had, in turn, told the man to be prepared to leave soon. The silver haired man just had one last thing to take care of.

With purpose he threw the doors to the lab open and stalked over to Hojo, who was bent over a microscope.

"As much as I would like to take advantage of you coming here willingly, I'll have to ask you to leave. I'm in the middle of something important." Hojo said with annoyance, looking at Sephiroth then back to his work.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Professor." Sephiroth said, before pulling Hojo up by his lab coat. Without a care, he shoved the man up onto the table, causing most of the equipment to fall to the floor.

"You fool! What do you think you're doing!" Hojo roared.

"I'll be asking the questions, professor." Sephiroth said calmly. "Now tell me where my mother is."

"I've told you before, you idiot." Hojo said with a sneer.

"I know about your lies. Jenova was not my mother. Who was and where is she?" Sephiroth demanded.

"Who have you been talking to?" The professor said, futilely trying to slip from Sephiroth's grasp.

"I told you I was asking the questions, now answer before I decide you have no use to me at all." Sephiroth replied, only tightening his grip on the man.

"Your whore of a human mother isn't important and she's long dead. Jenova is the only mother that matters to you. Now, let me down, you fool" Hojo snapped.

Sephiroth's eyes just narrowed. "You're walking a thin line, professor. Tell me who she was now."

"I don't even remember the woman's name. I told you, the whore was unimportant." Hojo said right before Sephiroth put his head through the lab table.

He didn't care if the man was still alive or not, he would not get his answers from Hojo. He left the lab and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Angeal was on his way to the company garage, Zack in tow, when Tseng stepped out in front of him.

"Good day, Commander." Tseng said, looking the pair up and down.

"Tseng." Angeal said coolly, but inside he was starting to panic. He was hoping to get out without much trouble.

"I know you're in a hurry, so I'll get to the point." Tseng said, taking a step forward. "The Turks had your room bugged as soon as Commander Rhapsodos was reported missing. I was monitoring the bug when I heard your plans."

"So what are you going to do about it? Try and take me in?" Angeal said, taking a defensive stance.

"I would hope not. As long as you agree to what I have to say." Tseng said calmly.

"What do you want?" Angeal said, crossing his arms.

"I want you to take someone with you. We've been trying to keep her safe from the science department for years. Under current circumstances, that's become almost impossible currently." Tseng said, before motioning for someone to step forward.

A young woman with long brown hair, dressed in a yellow sun dress, stepped out, holding a bag. She looked extremely frightened.

"How are we going to be able to protect her?" Angeal said, almost floored that Tseng would asked this.

"With you, they won't be able to touch her. There is no safer place for her. As part of the exchange, I'll keep in touch to check up on her and feed you any information the Turks have on Strife's location." Tseng said.

"Do you even want to go?" Angeal asked the girl.

"I… I've never left Midgar, but Tseng came and talked to me and mom, and, well, yes, this is probably the safest thing for me. I trust Tseng; he's always looked out for me." She said softly.

"I don't have time to argue." Angeal said, looking back as Sephiroth entered the garage.

"I knew you would see that this was the best course of action." Tseng said with a nod, before he turned and walked away.

"What's going on?" Sephiroth said, walking up next to Angeal.

"We have a tag along. Zack, help her please." Angeal said, motioning to the girl.

"I'm Aerith, by the way." She said politely.

"What are we going to do with her?" Sephiroth said throwing his things into the back of a van.

"I don't know, but Tseng didn't give us much of a choice. The Turks know what's going on apparently and offered to help us find Cloud, if we took her with us. Otherwise, I imagine half the army would be standing here right now." Angeal said, before slipping into the driver's seat.

"And here I thought we wouldn't be dealing with Turk's politics anymore." Sephiroth said, slipping into the passenger's seat as Zack helped Aerith into her seat.

"I'm sorry for being an inconvenience." Aerith said softly.

"Don't worry about it; these guys are just a bit stressed right now. Their friend's brother is missing and we have to find him quickly." Zack said, trying to comfort the girl.

"If I can help, I will." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks for the offer at least." Angeal said as they pulled out of the garage.

The question that hung on his mind was how Genesis was going to take both Zack and Aerith joining them. It seemed that their little private island population was growing after all.

* * *

And Aerith joins the party! Please leave a review-DHT


	13. Chapter 13

Genesis stood next to a stack of boxes as he mother laid down on a small cot that the crew had provided. Their things were all stacked neatly in the hold where they were standing. They had abandoned the truck in Costa del Sol and Genesis was amazed that the hunk of metal had made it that far.

He twitched though as he heard something fall over behind him. He stalked around the side of the boxes to find a small girl trying to hide.

"What are you doing?" Genesis said with his hands on his hips.

"You were with the people trying to help Cloud. I wanted to help, too." She said, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

Genesis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before it clicked with him. "You've been with us since Nibelheim?" The girl's parents were probably livid.

She just nodded a bit, trying to stand up straight.

"I'll have to find a way to get you home." He said, cursing a bit, before turning away. "I don't have time for this."

"Then don't send me home! I told you, I want to help!" She protested.

"This is dangerous. You don't understand what you've done." Genesis said, turning back to the small girl.

"I'm not that much younger than Cloud and it wasn't too dangerous for him!" She said, stomping her foot.

"You are a girl and I didn't want Cloud mixed up in this either!" He yelled back at her as Miss Strife started to stir.

Tifa just slapped him across the face. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak."

Genesis rubbed his cheek, realizing that the girl's words were true.

"Tifa, what in heaven's name are you doing here?" Miss Strife said, getting a good look at the girl.

"I'm going to help Cloud." She insisted.

"Dear, your father will be furious. And we aren't going back there." Miss Strife said calmly.

"I don't care! I was planning to leave Nibelheim in the spring anyway." Tifa said, crossing her arms.

"I can't deal with this." Genesis said, taking a seat.

Miss Strife didn't know if it was out of sheer spite for Mayor Lockhart or the fact that someone in the wretched town actually cared about her son, but she just smiled. "Well, I suppose Cloud can use all the help he can get."

"You're in charge of her." Genesis said, looking away.

"Don't tell your mother what to do, Genesis." She said, stifling a smile. Cloud and Genesis were so much alike when it came to certain things.

"Mother?" Tifa said with surprise. "Cloud has a brother?"

"It's a long story." Genesis said, still being a bit short with Tifa.

"One she should hear if she is going to be travelling with us." Miss Strife said, sitting back on her cot and patting for Tifa to sit next to her.

"Whatever you think is best, I suppose." Genesis said, crossing his arms. Really, he just wished that Cloud was here with them and not this girl. As his mother began to tell Tifa the story, he turned back to them, uncrossing his arms, and started to fill in parts which his mother was skipping.

* * *

Sephiroth stood looking out over the side of the ship that was sailing them to Banora. Angeal slipped up beside him.

"Zack's currently teaching Aerith about chocobos." Angeal said with a bit of a laugh.

"I feel sorry for that poor girl, but at least his energy has been directed somewhere." Sephiroth said as the breeze blew his hair around a bit.

"I think deep down she likes the attention." Angeal said, leaning against the railing.

"Good for her." Sephiroth said, turning his gaze up to the sky.

"Alright, I'm not much better at these kind of things than you are. Something is obviously bothering you." Angeal finally decided to be direct.

"I've just been thinking." Sephiroth said.

"That much is obvious." Angeal said, still looking over at his friend.

"About my mother. Who she was, if Hojo was right about her dying or if it was another one of his lies and she's out there somewhere like Genesis's mother?" Sephiroth admitted.

"We'll get Cloud back and then we'll find out. There have to be records somewhere." Angeal said, trying to be encouraging.

"Most of the notes surrounding my birth were in Nibelheim. The only mother they mentioned was Jenova." Sephiroth said evenly.

"Someone other than Hojo has to know something." Angeal insisted.

"Possibly, but I have no idea who they might be." Sephiroth said, looking over to Angeal.

"We'll do our best to find her." Angeal replied.

"Thank you." Sephiroth said with a sigh. He realized that there was the possibility he would go the rest of his life without the answers he needed. The man didn't like that outcome, but at least he had Miss Strife, Genesis, Angeal and even Cloud. If they could rescue him, that was.

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked, realizing it was the polite thing to do. He knew his friend was anxious about his own mother.

"Nervous, but I have been for awhile. Now I just want the truth out. Whatever it is." Angeal admitted.

"And if your mother is guilty of these things?" Sephiroth said, wondering how much Angeal had thought on the subject.

"I honestly don't know. It is a horrible thing to do, but she's still my mother, she still raised me. She's always been kind and caring not only to me, but also to Genesis when he needed it most. I just pray it wasn't because of a guilty consciousness." Angeal said with a sigh.

Sephiroth believed what Miss Strife had said about Angeal's mother. Of course, he had never met the woman, but Angeal didn't need to hear that. "I'm sure everything will work out." The words seemed forced, but Angeal appreciated them just the same. The fact that Sephiroth was at least trying cheered him up a bit.

"I hope you're right." He said with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

Miss Strife stood on the dock as Tifa helped Genesis unload their things into the carriage they had bought in the harbor. Two chocobos pulled the thing.

"Do you think you're friend Angeal will train me?" Tifa asked shyly as she sat a box down.

"You don't seem the type wanting to wield a large broadsword." Genesis said, shaking his head.

"No, I meant in hand to hand." Tifa said, a bit annoyed.

"Oh," Genesis said, "Probably not, he already has a student."

Tifa pouted a bit, but then brightened up. "Well, if that's the issue, then I'm sure I can convince him!"

"Good luck with that." Genesis said dryly.

Miss Strife's phone rang as Genesis was walking back to the ship.

"I don't recognize the number." She said, showing Genesis the phone.

"It's likely Sephiroth and Angeal then." Genesis said as he flipped the phone open. "Hello."

_ "Hey Genesis, I bought a new phone as soon as we hit shore." _Angeal said from the other end of the line.

"Where are you?" Genesis asked, looking around. He had noticed another ship coming in further down the dock, but hadn't thought much of it.

_ "Mideel, I literally just bought the phone at the general store." _Angeal said.

"We're still at the dock, unloading." Genesis said, glancing around a bit more. Mideel wasn't that big of a town.

_"I didn't realize __that __you had already landed. I'll come give you a hand. There's a lot we need to talk about."_ Angeal explained.

"I already have a hand, but you're right, we have a lot to talk about." Genesis said, glancing at Tifa.

_ "What do you mean?"_ Angeal replied, a bit confused.

"Just get down here and you'll see."Genesis just, putting a hand on his hip.

* * *

Angeal and Sephiroth made their way down to the dock as discreetly as they could. They had decided to leave Zack and Aerith back in town.

Genesis was placing the last few boxes in the back of the carriage when they reached the group.

"Hello, dear." Miss Strife said directed at Sephiroth.

"Hello, I hope your trip went well." Sephiroth said in an attempt to be polite.

"I would have been a lot better if we hadn't had a stowaway." Genesis said as Tifa peeked her head out of the carriage.

"You're the girl that was friends with Cloud." Angeal said, looking at her.

"Yep! I'm here to help." She said, hopping out of the back of the carriage.

"You let her come?" Angeal inquired, looking up at Genesis.

"Of course not! I didn't even realize she was with us until we were half way across the ocean!" Genesis protested.

"Miss Strife said I could stay." Tifa interjected.

"When did we get reduced to baby sitters?" Sephiroth asked with a sigh.

Genesis just raised an eyebrow. "Tifa's young, but she packs a punch. I don't know how much actual help she'll be, but she should at least be able to keep up and keep herself out of trouble."

"She trained under the same martial artist I did." Angeal said, looking at the girl.

"So she's at least marginally better than the other one." Sephiroth said.

"Other one?" Genesis said, looking to Sephiroth.

"We had our own tag along." Angeal said, shaking his head. "Zack's looking after her, though."

"Zack came?" Genesis said, a bit surprised. "And who is he looking after?"

"Yes, I told him what happened and he decided he was better off with us. The girl, Aerith, was a present from the Turks." Angeal explained. He wasn't ready to tell Genesis that Zack had been on the mission that took Cloud.

"Turks? The Turks know what's going on?" Genesis said with a bit of panic.

"Tseng apparently agreed to stay out of our way and pass any information they discover about Cloud along. In exchange, we are to look after his charge: A young girl named Aerith he's apparently trying to keep away from the science department." Sephiroth explained.

"A noble goal." Miss Strife said, not for the first time glad that she had been so disconnected from the science department for so long.

"How long is it from here to Banora?" Sephiroth asked.

"With the carriage, about a day." Genesis answered. "I used to make the trip all the time, taking the apples to the harbor."

"Then we should go collect Zack and Aerith." Sephiroth said, looking to the sky. It was about 9 in the morning, local time.

"We'll meet you on the edge of town." Genesis said with a nod, before hopping up to take the chocobos's reins.

Tifa scrambled into the back of the carriage as Sephiroth helped Miss Strife climb onto the front of the carriage next to her son.

"We won't be long" Angeal said with a wave.

* * *

The Shinra issue van and the carriage made an odd pair going down the well travelled road between Mideel and Banora.

The closer they got, the quieter and quieter Genesis was.

"Genesis." Miss Strife said, concerned for her son.

"I don't want to see them. I don't even want them to know that I'm in town. But I don't know how to avoid it." Genesis confessed. He was the most well known person in town. The son of the mayor and a Commander of Shinra. There was no way he could hide.

Miss Strife just rubbed his harm a bit in a soothing manner. "Then don't. You've got me and your friends. It doesn't seem like you owe them anything. At best, you can just ignore them, if they cause trouble, then they will regret it. I have some words I'd like to share with them over how they treated you."

Genesis just sighed, but offered his mother a soft smile. "They aren't worth the trouble."

"Then you shouldn't trouble yourself over them." She replied.

"I suppose you're right." Genesis said as his smile grew a bit. Having a loving mother was wonderful. But his heart panged with guilt. Cloud should have been here with him to enjoy it.

* * *

The party pulled over as the sun began to set. They only had a few more hours to go, but travelling at night was dangerous, even when the part contained 4 SOLDIERS.

Zack hopped out and yawned. "Man, I never thought I'd stretch again." He said before turning to help Aerith out of the van.

"YOU!" He heard a screech as he felt something land on his back and start hitting him.

"Ow, ow, ow, somebody help me!" Zack screamed as the assault continued.

Finally someone managed to pull his attacker off. He recognized her as the girl, who had been hurling rocks at him, flailing in Angeal's arms.

"You're the one who took Cloud. What are you doing here!" She screamed

"What." Genesis said, turning on Zack and hauling him off his feet."Explain yourself, Fair."

"Genesis, wait." Angeal said, still trying to control a raging Tifa.

"I didn't know he was your brother, I swear!" Zack said, doing his best to shrink away from Genesis.

"So it was you." Genesis said as his eyes narrowed and his grip tightened. The others were just watching the scene unfold. "Let me guess, Angeal, you knew about this?"

"I didn't mean to keep it from you, I just wanted a better way to tell you." Angeal said with guilt in his voice.

"I swear I didn't know! They said we were coming to track you, since Angeal and Sephiroth were out. I just thought we were supposed to be talking you into coming back. Then we found Cloud and he spazzed out. Tseng changed the mission status and we took Cloud, planning to try and figure out what happened. We had no idea Hollander would go off the deep end and kidnap him." Zack said as quickly as he could.

Genesis just threw Zack to the ground, before heading for the woods. "I'm going to go do –something, I don't know what, but just keep him away from me for a while before I kill him."

"Really, you are just like your mother, aren't you?" Miss Strife said, looking at Angeal.

Angeal just sat Tifa down and turned, walking in the opposite direction as Genesis.

Aerith went over to help Zack stand, while Tifa turned away from them. She was still angry with Zack and had wanted to go after Genesis. She didn't want to be near the raven haired man herself.

"I suppose we have a camp to set up." Miss Strife said, placing her hands on her hips.

Sephiroth sighed, he thought on some level that he should go after Genesis or Angeal, which one he wasn't sure. Setting up camp for Miss Strife seemed to be a decent diversion.

* * *

Genesis let out a cry of frustration as he hit another tree. Why did everything have to go so wrong so fast?

He had managed to squash all his doubts about Angeal, or so he had thought. Then finding out that his friend's student had been the one to take Cloud way and Angeal had known this and hid it from him. It hurt.

They needed to find Cloud, that was the bottom line and standing out here, destroying trees, was not getting the job done.

Reluctantly, he let the fire in his fist die as he turned to make his way back to the others.

When he found them, two tents had been pitched, one for the girls and one for the boys. His mother was tending to something over the fire as Zack and Aerith sat on one side, while Sephiroth and Tifa sat on the other.

"Where's Angeal?" Genesis said, looking around. Zack wouldn't look at him. Not that he blamed the kid, he had just threatened to kill him a few hours ago.

"He left shortly after you did."Sephiroth supplied, looking up at Genesis.

"I'm sorry, Genesis, I really am." Zack said, shoulders still hunched over.

"We just need to find Cloud." Genesis said, looking towards the forest. It was typical for Angeal to disappear like he did.

"That's part of why I came. After Angeal told me what happened, I knew I had to help you get him back." Zack said, looking up at Genesis and Aerith rubbed his back.

"I'll go find Angeal." Genesis said with a sigh. He was still upset with his friend, but he honestly couldn't believe that Angeal had meant anything malicious by keeping the information from him. Especially not when he had turned his back on Shinra so easily.

"I'll come with you." Sephiroth said, standing. He'd had enough of the awkwardness in the camp and didn't think it wise to let Genesis be alone with Angeal at the moment.

"Don't be long, dinner is almost ready." Miss Strife said, stirring the pot.

"We won't be." Genesis said before walking away, Sephiroth close behind.

It took them sometime, more than Genesis felt comfortable with, but eventually they found Angeal sitting at the base of a tree.

"Angeal." Genesis said, walking over to his friend. He was obviously miserable and, if Genesis squinted, he thought he could see tear tracks.

Angeal turned his head away from Genesis before speaking. "Why am I even here?"

"What do you mean, why are you here?" Genesis said, trying to suppress the anger in his voice, but letting the confusion slip through.

"Your mother obviously blames me for everything that went wrong. You side with her, I can tell that you don't trust me. I should have known better than to hide it from you, but, honestly, I only did it because I was afraid it would finally send you over the edge. So, when no one wants me around, then I ask again: Why am I even here?" Angeal said with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Angeal, I trust you. I'm sorry, but how did you expect me to react when you tell me something like that? I don't know what to think about your mother, but if I couldn't trust you, I don't know who I could trust." Genesis confessed.

Angeal just stood, "I don't know how much longer I can take all this guilt, the accusing stares and scathing words."

"We're almost to Banora and your mother. We'll get things sorted out." Genesis said before pulling Angeal into a hug.

"And if what your mother says is true?" Angeal asked, but he returned the hug. Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief, his presence was apparently not needed after all.

"You and your mother are two different people." Genesis said firmly.

"Do you think you can convince your mother of that?" Angeal asked half heartedly.

"I'll try. She seems stubborn. At least I know where I get it from now." Genesis said, trying to tell a joke.

"We should return, I imagine dinner is ready by now." Sephiroth said, feeling a bit uncomfortable standing to the side.

"Let's go." Genesis said, patting Angeal on the back.


	14. Chapter 14

About 10 am, their little caravan rolled into Banora. As they stood together on the outskirts of the town, Genesis just looked at the rag-tag group that had got caught up in his defection.

"Sephiroth, can you go to the inn with the others and get us rooms? I think this is something the three of us should do on our own." Genesis said, looking to the man.

"Of course." Sephiroth said with a nod, looking to Tifa, "Can you drive the carriage to the inn?"

"You bet!" She said.

"Let's go." Genesis said, looking to his mother and Angeal. He was really ready to get this behind him. The pair silently followed Genesis, he knew the path to Miss Hewley's house almost better than to his own.

There were a few people that had noticed them in town, Genesis noted, but that wasn't surprising. He just hoped he could get through this meeting without some pompous idiot showing up. The walk seemed to take forever, but finally he found himself on the familiar doorstep.

"Angeal, it's your mother." He said, stepping aside. He didn't really want to be the one to knock.

The raven haired man just slipped up past Miss Strife and Genesis to knock on the door.

He had hoped for a moment that she wasn't actually home, was sure that he was prepared for everything, but that thought was lost as the door swung open.

"Angeal, Genesis?" Gillian said, before her eyes landed on the third member of their party. "Ellen?" she said in shock.

"Hello Gillian." Miss Strife said sternly before closing her fist and striking the other woman in the face.

"Mom!" Angeal cried a bit as she stumbled and fell.

"It's alright, Angeal, I probably deserved that." She said, realizing that, if her son was in the company of this woman, he had to know.

At the same time, Angeal's heart sank. His mother had just confirmed his worst fears.

"You deserve that and much more!" Ellen Strife said, moving into the house, while Genesis shut the door. He wasn't sure what else to do at the moment.

"It's not true, is it, mother?" Angeal said, clinging to one last thread of hope.

Gillian couldn't meet her son's gaze. "I've done some horrible things, Angeal."

"Why." Was all he could gather the courage to say.

"I'd like to know that, too. What reason you had for keeping my son from me for 25 years!" Ellen Strife snapped.

"I didn't have a choice." Gillian said in a pleading tone.

"All that time, you knew where my mother was?" Genesis finally said, the hurt clear in his voice.

"There was always a choice!" Ellen roared.

"If I had told you about Genesis or told him about you, they would have taken both of them away!" Gillian said, pain in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Ellen demanded.

"Angeal." Gillian said in one breath. "I only got to keep him because I had already been assigned to watch Genesis."

"Mom?" Angeal said, a heaviness in his voice.

"I told you I had done some horrible things, Angeal." She said, leaning her head on him. "I'm so sorry, I can't apologize enough to all three of you."

"Why would they have taken Angeal away?" Ellen said as her eyes narrowed.

"Because I was the woman they injected the dormant Jenova cells into. Genesis had already been declared an failure and, when I became pregnant myself, the cells transferred into Angeal. I had been assigned to watch Genesis here in Banora, I pleaded with them to let me stay and raise Angeal myself. What difference did it make?" She said softly. "They agreed as long as I continued to send them reports every month on both of them."

"That still doesn't explain why you agreed to this in the first place. You weren't pregnant when Genesis was born. They had nothing to hold against you." Miss Strife said, eyes still hardened on Gillian Hewley.

"They were going to do it anyway. I didn't have a choice. Hollander said that you would contaminate the experiment. I protested, but he threatened to kill me if I told you the truth. I was scared and weak. I've never been able to forgive myself for it." Gillian said, still not looking at the others.

"Easy to say now." Ellen said, turning away.

"I swear, if I could have found a way…" Gillian pleaded with her old friend.

"What about after Angeal and Genesis had left for SOLDIER?" Ellen pressed.

Gillian finally looked up, tears in her eyes, "By then, I thought it was too late."

Ellen was about to continue her rant when Genesis spoke up.

"Wait, does that mean Angeal's going to degenerate, too?" Genesis said, looking at his mother.

"Degenerate?" Gillian asked, looking to her son.

"I don't know." Miss Strife said after thinking for a moment. "I hadn't realized that he was part of the experiment. I'd have to check his blood."

"I was dying." Genesis said, looking to Miss Hewley. "My mother was able to save me by transfusing some of Sephiroth's blood into me."

"I feel fine." Angeal admitted.

"When I get a chance, I can run a blood screen on you, but we should focus on Cloud." Miss Strife said. She was currently convinced that Angeal hadn't known about her or Genesis and, now that she had the proper target for her anger, she didn't seem so upset with him personally anymore.

"Cloud? What's happened to him?" Gillian asked. She had talked to Ellen several times over the years. The news that the woman had given birth to another child had been bittersweet.

"Hollander kidnapped him when he couldn't get to Genesis." Miss Strife said, looking away.

"Why? What use could Cloud possibly have to Hollander?" Gillian asked, finally standing with her son's aid.

"Cloud was involved in a training accident. I was called in for a blood transfusion. It's how I found him to begin with. The problem is that I was already degrading at the time. The transfusion passed that on to Cloud." Genesis said, guilt in his voice.

"Don't, Genesis." Miss Strife said, putting a hand on Genesis. "If you hadn't given him the blood, then he would be dead right now and I wouldn't know you. He's still alive, we'll find him, we have to."

Angeal looked to his mom. Deep down he had never truly believed that his mother had been capable of such things. He had wanted to defend her to the end, but now, even with her reasons, he felt numb. He had learned about Dreams and Honor from his mother, now the words seemed meaningless.

"Do you know where he has gone? Where he could have gone?" Ellen said, turning back to Gillian.

"No, you know where the old lab here is as well as I do and I haven't seen any activity lately." Gillian said, shaking her head.

"Then we're done here." Ellen said before turning to leave.

She walked out of the house and Genesis followed her to the door way.

He glanced back, the pain and hurt evident on his face as he turned away from the one woman he had thought who cared for him all these years. Without a word, he followed his mother.

"Go with them, Angeal." Gillian said, looking at her son.

"You're still my mother." Angeal said, torn.

"And you'll always be my son. For what it's worth, I always loved you and I did care for him. That wasn't a lie." Gillian said softly.

"What are you going to do?" Angeal asked her.

"I don't know whether there is anything I can do." Gillian admitted. "I'll be alright. I've managed with my sins this long. Having them exposed, after so long, I almost prefer it this way."

"Alright." Angeal said, looking to the door.

"Just be careful, this degradation thing has me worried." Gillian said, looking to her son.

"I will be." Angeal said as he stepped up to the door, his back turned to his mother.

"I love you." She said and Angeal noted that there was something off in the tone of her voice. Considering what had just transpired, it didn't seem to out of character however.

"I love you too." He said, before slipping out the door.

* * *

Instead of heading back to the Inn with the others, Genesis wandered off to the apple orchards. He knew that he should be with them, deciding what to do about Cloud, but, right now, he needed to be here.

Hearing the confession of betrayal straight from Gillian Hewley's mouth had been a bit much. The last of his childhood had crumbled and he needed a reminder that not everything had been fake. The trees, this orchard had been real.

He placed a hand on the tree, not yet in bloom, though, if the flowers would bud tomorrow or a month from now, no one knew.

"I thought I might find you here." He heard Angeal behind him.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have headed back." Genesis said, gazing further up the tree's branches.

"We've all got a lot on our minds." Angeal said, walking up next to his friend.

"This is the one thing I miss." Genesis said, placing his hand on the tree.

"We spent a lot of time here." Angeal said with a sad smile.

Genesis turned around and placed his back against the tree. "I can't believe everything is a lie, I'm afraid that, if we leave, even this orchard will become a lie."

"For what it's worth, she did say she really cared about you." Angeal offered.

"Hmm." Genesis thought for a moment, "I suppose I should take that for what it is."

Angeal just sighed and sat down against the base of the tree. A mimicry of their childhood days. All that was missing was Genesis's Loveless quotes. Something the man had been less inclined to do recently. They sat in silence for a while, remembering days long gone.

"What do we do now?" Genesis finally asked.

"I don't know, you were always the one making the plans." Angeal said, looking to the sky.

"And you were always talking me out of them." Genesis said with a bit of laugh.

"There are things they can't take away from us." Angeal said, looking to his friend.

"I suppose you're right." Genesis said, taking in a deep breath. "We should get back, though. I feel guilty enough as it is."

Angeal nodded as Genesis helped him stand. Both felt better, despite what had transpired earlier. To know that, at least to each other, they had been honest, that their childhood together had been real. It was a comforting thing at a time like this.

* * *

Tifa sat on the bed in the room. When the innkeeper had discovered who wanted the rooms, he was willing to set them up in a pair of suites. Aerith and Tifa had offered to take a room together and give Miss Strife some privacy.

Aerith was currently in the bathroom taking a shower. Despite her lashing out at Zack the day before, Tifa and Aerith seemed to be getting along smashingly.

Aerith stepped out with a towel wrapped around her head and a smile on her face. She was already back in one of her sundresses.

"That was nice, I hadn't been able to take a shower for a few days." Aerith said with a small smile.

"It's always nice to get clean." Tifa acknowledged.

Aerith sat on the edge of the bed and took out a comb.

"Would you like some help?" Tifa asked.

"Thank you!" Aerith said with a smile, handing Tifa the comb. Her mother had always helped her with her hair. She missed the woman horribly right now.

"Is this your first time away from home?" Tifa asked.

"I had never even been above the plates before." Aerith said softly.

"Plates?" Tifa asked, confused.

"The plates in Midgar." Aerith said, not sure how else to explain it. "They sat above us to make more room for the city."

"That sounds... awful." Tifa said.

"It wasn't so bad. I at least had my garden." Aerith said as Tifa brushed her hair.

"Ah, well, this is my first time away from home, too." Tifa replied.

"You knew the one they're trying to find?" Aerith asked.

"Yes, he was kind of a friend of mine growing up." Tifa said a bit reluctantly.

"Kind of?" Aerith questioned.

"I wasn't really allowed to hang out with him. My dad didn't like him, especially after an accident we had when we were younger." Tifa confessed.

"Oh." Aerith said, that sounded horribly sad to her.

"What about you and Zack?" Tifa asked.

"I never met him before I left Midgar. He seems sweet enough, though. He really is torn up over what happened to your friend." Aerith confessed.

"I suppose, I just... I watched him take Cloud away." Tifa said, looking away as her combing slowed.

"I honestly don't think he meant any real harm. Just give him a chance." Aerith said, turning to look at Tifa.

"I can try." Tifa said with a sigh.

* * *

Sephiroth sat with his arms crossed. Being the one to sit around and wait wasn't his thing. He was used to action. Sitting led to thinking, which had been dangerous lately.

He had been dwelling on his mother a lot, now more than ever he wanted to meet her, to know who she was. It had left what little emotional reserves he had exhausted.

Now however his mind was on Genesis and the small, little cadet he met for the first time in the Wutai War camp.

Sephiroth didn't know Cloud well, at least not as well as he would have liked, but in a short time he had grown fond of the small boy. Discovering just how long Cloud had idolized him had stirred something deep with him as well. He didn't want to disappoint the boy who had held him in such high esteem for so long and he didn't want to disappoint Genesis, who was one of his only friends.

Then there was Miss Strife. After meeting her, he had been remembering more and more from his childhood. Mostly concerning her. A kind touch, soft words, a hug, candy or cookies after a particularly bad day. She had done the best she could to make his life bearable.

There were too many people counting on him for failure to be an option. As Genesis was so fond of pointing out, he was the hero after all.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, going on evening, when everyone was finally assembled in the men's common room.

"So where do we go from here?" Sephiroth said, looking at their odd group.

"Hollander could be anywhere." Genesis said, looking down at the floor.

"The Turks offered to help." Angeal pointed out.

"You can't wait around for the Turks to help with anything." Miss Strife said a bit bitterly.

"If Tseng promised to help, I'm sure he will if he can." Aerith interjected.

"If he can is the key there." Genesis pointed out. "He really doesn't know anything more than we do."

"Well what other options do we have?" Zack asked.

"Not many, unfortunately." Sephiroth acknowledged.

"We need to get our hands on a list of all known lab locations. I'm sure there are more than just Nibelheim and Banora." Miss Strife pointed out.

"I imagine I could get that from Tseng." Sephiroth acknowledged.

"So we go around to all these lab locations?" Angeal said.

"We start with the ones that are the oldest or haven't been used in awhile. He'll be more likely to head there." Miss Strife pointed out.

"It's not a great plan, but it's something." Genesis said, shaking his head.

"I'll contact Tseng as soon as we're done here." Sephiroth said with a nod.

"He'll probably want to hear about Aerith anyway." Angeal said, looking to Sephiroth.

"Do we really have time? Cloud may only have a few days left." Genesis said with a sigh.

Before anyone else could speak, a knock came at the door.

They all looked at each other and slowly Miss Strife stood as another knock came.

Before she opened the door, a third knock on the door rang out in the silence. No one should be here. Sephiroth's hand rested on Masamune, as Genesis's hand was resting on Rapier and Angeal angled himself towards the door.

Finally a fourth and final knock came at the door right before she opened it.

"Hello Ellen." The voice was smooth and the man that came with it was tall, lanky with red hair. He wore a black suit and sun glasses. There was a smirk firmly planted on his lips.

With that, Ellen Strife punched her second person for the day.

* * *

Sorry its, short but at least it was eventful! I took awhile to get to Gillian, I had planned her entrance awhile back, but then...stuff happened. Anyway I hope you weren't disappointed with the scene.

As a side note, I get some very in depth reviews, that ask a lot of questions. The problem? Their guest reviews. As per the site's rules I wont answer individual questions with in the story's text. I would love to respond to you but you have to give me a way. If you don't have an account and don't want to make one that's fine. Feel free to leave me an email address. I don't mind replying that way. I just don't want you to think your reviews don't matter!

Please leave a review

Until next time- DHT


	15. Chapter 15

Note: To be fair, since I warned about Yaoi earlier on, there is a bit of Hetero interaction in this chapter. Still nothing explicit.

* * *

"You were supposed to be dead." Ellen roared, before bursting into tears and falling to her knees.

"Mom?" Genesis said, quickly walking over to her and kneeling.

The man who had knocked on the door looked at Genesis in surprise for a moment, before focusing back on the sobbing woman.

"That's the first time someone's told me that, then cried." The man said, trying to coax Ellen to look at him.

"Where have you been?" Ellen said.

"I've been a bit of ghost. I have a lot to explain, but it will take more time than we have." The man said, helping her stand. "And it appears I didn't know was much as I thought I did." He said, taking a good look at Genesis.

"He's alive." Ellen said, looking at her son.

"I can see that." The man said and Genesis started to feel uncomfortable as he stared.

"What's going on?" Genesis finally asked.

"Genesis, this is your father." Miss Strife said, still a bit stunned, everyone else in the room seemed frozen in place as the scene played out.

"My father?" Genesis said breathlessly.

"I know you all have a lot of questions and so do I, but I have information on Cloud. We have to hurry." Genesis's father said, standing.

"Cloud! Where is he?" Ellen said standing.

"One of our men spotted him near Junon. Veld wasn't sure where they were going, but I think I know." He said.

"You know the director of the Turks?" Sephiroth said, a bit surprised.

"Suit wasn't a clue?" The man said, grinning at Sephiroth. "Codename's Legend."

Ellen looked away. So that's where her husband had been all this time. Something else she could blame Shinra for, she was sure. Then again, she was amazed she's managed to tie him down in the first place.

"We have to go." She finally said.

"Come on, there's a nice young lady waiting for us." Legend said.

"You heard the man." Sephiroth snapped and everyone jumped into action, gathering their things.

For the most part, none of them had unpacked and, within 5 minutes, the unlikely group was heading out the door of the Inn.

"Let me help you with that." Zack said, offering to take Aerith's bag while carrying his own.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile and Tifa just looked away. Zack could not be nice. There was no way she going to believe it.

Ellen looked back at her wagon, her whole home sitting there, but Cloud was more important.

"Don't worry. Someone will take care of your stuff." Legend said, looking down at the woman.

She just glanced up at him, she still had mixed feeling about him being alive here with her. Ellen had never dared to hope that her husband was alive. He had some powerful enemies after all.

She just looked away from him.

Legend sighed and looked up as the transport helicopter came into view. A young blonde woman was standing there with her arms crossed, waiting impatiently.

"Chipper as ever, Gun." Legend said.

"Hmm, let's just go." She said, before turning around and hopping up in the pilot's seat.

* * *

"We're on the move now. Time for answers." Ellen said, standing in front of her husband. Genesis was standing off to the side. She would have preferred to have a more private forum for this conversation, but she needed answers.

Legend sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose I should start back when you were pregnant. You know the enemies I had made. I could handle myself fine. You and a kid? I wasn't so sure. Shinra made me an offer, either I went to work for them or they would take the baby. I knew what had happened to you before. And I knew they'd do it. I figured loos'n me was easier then loos'n the kid again. I kept an eye out, I swear, perk of being a Turk I suppose."

"Did you know Genesis was alive?" Ellen said, not meeting the man's eyes.

"I'd heard of the kid in passing. I had no idea he was ours, though." Legend said, eyes flickering to Genesis.

"I want to believe you." Ellen said, closing her eyes. "But the truth has never been your strong suit."

"Ell, I loved you, still do. And Cloud? He's a pretty impressive kid. I've been watching him since he showed up." Legend said before glancing to Genesis. "Saw the report on what happened to 'em by the way. You ain't gotta worry about those cadets anymore."

"If you knew about the incident, then how did you not know about me until now?" Genesis said, crossing his arms.

"I didn't see anything special at all concerning you. The hospital file just said that Cloud had been in the hospital, treated and released." Legend said smoothly.

"I've heard of you before." Sephiroth finally cut in.

"Not that surprising, General." Legend said with a mock salute.

"You were on the company's watch list for being a former Anti-Shinra Militant." Sephiroth said, crossing his arms.

"If you got a problem with that, you best realize you're on the same list now." Legend said, looking the man in the eye.

"It's actually the reason we met." Ellen said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

If Legend was bothered by her tone, he didn't show it. "I'll admit it, it's not like you don't already know all this. You married me anyway."

Ellen just looked away, letting him continue the story.

"I was actually assigned to infiltrate the project. The easiest way seemed to seduce one of the two females assigned to the project. The first already had a romantic interest, so I went for the second." Legend said, crossing his arms. "I didn't expect the woman I met. I actually found myself falling for her. I did the only thing I thought I could do at the time and ran."

"Later, I found out she was pregnant with my child and that she had agreed to use him in the experiment. I returned and tried to talk her out of it. Promised to take her away, but found out it was too late. When we thought you had died, she broke and I left again, intending not to come back." He said with a sigh.

"But you couldn't stay away, could you?" Ellen said with a bittersweet smile.

"No, I ended up leaving the group I had been associated with and went to Ellen. I confessed everything and asked her to marry me." Legend said as the others listened.

"I agreed because, by that time, I had become a bit disillusioned with Shinra myself. I'd been left, forgotten in a town that hated me, guarding an old relic for a pittance. Marrying a former Shinra terrorist had a bit of a romantic tone for me. And we were happy for awhile." Ellen confessed.

"That's where the first part of my story picks up. You can see why I wouldn't be considered the most loyal employee." Legend said, glancing back at Sephiroth.

There were a million questions that were in the air, but Sephiroth asked the one most important to him. Even if it was grasping at straws. "The other woman you mentioned, who was she?"

Legend glanced at him with a calculating look as he answered, a look of understanding crossing his face. "She was scientist by the name of Lucrecia Crescent."

"Do you know if she was...?" Sephiroth trailed off, hoping that this man had his answers.

"If I remember the intel correctly, she was the mother of the other experiment." Legend said with a nod.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Sephiroth said, an edge in his voice.

"No, I was cut off from the assignment not to long after that, thanks to everything with Ellen. Otherwise I'd likely have known Genesis was alive myself." Legend said, shaking his head.

Sephiroth tried not to be disappointed, he now had a name, which was more than he had even hoped for this morning.

"How did you even know where we were?" Genesis said, looking up at his father.

"Thanks to the deal with that lovely lady." Legend said, gesturing to Aerith. "The Turks have tracked your progress all along. I was checking in with Veld and saw the report on his desk. He was going to send someone to you with the information anyway. I just volunteered myself. He found it in his best interest to agree."

"So you threatened the director of the Turks?" Genesis said, mind still reeling. He had just gotten used to his mother.

"The only things they had over me all these years were Ellen and Cloud. Stuff is getting a little hot over there anyway. It was best for him to play along." Legend acknowledged.

"And the girl?" Sephiroth asked, glancing back toward the cockpit.

"My baby sitter." Legend said with a grin. "Always did have a weakness for blondes." he winked at Ellen, who looked like she was about ready to hit him again.

* * *

By the time night fell, they had made decent progress across the continent and landed just outside a loan cottage.

"Home sweet home for the night." Legend said as they all looked out.

It seemed a bit small, but, as he walked in, he bent down and pulled up a set of floor boards that revealed a staircase. "Turk safe house. Still gonna have to double up on rooms, though."

"Lovely." Ellen said.

"Don't be like that. We're still married, remember?" Legend said with a smirk.

"Until death do us part. You were dead." Ellen said, looking back up at him.

* * *

Eventually it was worked out that Ellen and Legend did share a room.

Angeal stayed with Zack and Genesis with Sephiroth.

Tifa and Aerith easily shared again, leaving Gun on her own. That was quite fine by her.

"You really know where he is?" Ellen said with a heavy breath, looking at her husband.

"The best idea I can get. I remember a list of labs we were researching. Most of them had been abandoned by Shinra, but not all. The one that would suit Hollander the best in coordinating his location had actually been run by my old group." Legend said, crossing his arms.

"How would Hollander have known about it then?" Ellen asked, crossing her arms.

"Ell, you know those scientists. You think all of 'em worked for Shinra all along? Paycheck's only thing that matters to most of 'em. Just so happens that the guy who ran the old lab is currently on Shinra's payroll and guess who his direct superior was?" Legend said, taking off his sunglasses.

"Hollander." Ellen replied under her breath.

"Correct." Legend said before taking his jacket it off and laying on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Ellen said, looking at the man.

"Well, I was trying to be a gentleman. It's quite obvious how you feel." Legend said, looking to his wife with an open expression on his face.

"I've thought you were dead for over 15 years. It takes some adjusting. Come on. I can handle sleeping next to you." Ellen said, motioning to the place beside her.

Legend just grinned and slipped into bed. Ellen leaned over and gave the man a small kiss. As much as she hated herself for it, sometimes she still deeply loved this man.

* * *

"I didn't get a chance to ask how things went." Zack said, a bit nervous. Angeal had been all but silent since he returned from his mother's house.

Angeal shoulders slumped. "Not good."

"I'm sorry." Zack replied, a bit guilty for bring it up.

"It's ok, I'm just glad to know the truth now. She had reasons. Not good enough for Miss Strife, but I doubt anything would have been... for me, well, she's my mother. I guess I'm just naturally more forgiving." Angeal admitted.

"What about Genesis?" Zack said, knowing his mentor's best friend weighed heavily on his mind.

"I honestly don't know what he thinks about my mother, but there aren't any really issues between us." Angeal said, offering Zack a small smile.

"That's good, I guess." Zack said, matching Angeal's smile.

"How about you and the girls?" Angeal said, trying to think about something else.

"Aerith is great. She's really nice and sweet. And pretty and-" Zack stopped with a blush as he caught Angeal's look. He realized that he was rambling.

Angeal just let out a light chuckle at his student's antics. "What about Tifa, she doesn't seem ready to stone you anymore."

"Eh, she's still not a fan. Her and Aerith at least get along. Aerith said she'd been talking to Tifa and she seemed to be opening up a bit more. Aerith's really great like that." Zack said with another silly grin.

Angeal just shook his head. The other man didn't even realize how bad he had it. If he'd interpreted the brunette's looks right, Zack didn't have much to worry about.

* * *

Genesis laid stretched out on the bed, Sephiroth stood leaning against a wall, eyes closed.

"Now I know you don't actually sleep standing up." Genesis said, glancing over at his roommate.

"I'm just thinking. I doubt I'll sleep anytime soon." Sephiroth replied.

"About what? I doubt I'll really sleep either." Genesis said, rolling over on his side. They had both gone longer without sleep.

"My mother." Sephiroth said with a sigh. He hadn't really wanted to bother Genesis. But the woman was constantly in his thoughts.

"I can't blame you, I suppose." Genesis said as Sephiroth opened his eyes.

"I wish I could stop. There isn't anything I can do about it. Especially not out here." Sephiroth said, shaking his head. He felt so weak willed.

"Hmm, my parents are in this very building and I can get them off my mind. Cloud either." Genesis said as his eyes roamed over Sephiroth's face. His friend looked wearier than he'd ever seen him. Even on the eve of a major battle, Sephiroth was never this distressed.

"His week's almost up." Sephiroth said, closing his eyes again. The young blonde was the only thing to get his mind off his mother at all.

"I just keep telling myself that it doesn't mean that he dies that day. I don't want him to suffer the way I did, but, if we can still get to him, we can cure him." Genesis said, trying to sound determined.

"For what it's worth now, I am sorry. If I had known." Sephiroth said, he had never felt guilty about anything before. It was funny, he could take another person's life with no remorse. Tear through entire villages without a second thought, but loosing this one boy made his stomach twist.

"We were all to relaxed. Nibelheim was so remote. I never even imagined they would find us there. It was Cloud's hometown, though. Stated in his record and, when he was the only one to disappear with me... I should have expected it." Genesis said, shaking his head. "Worse yet is that they came for me. I should never have gotten him caught up in this."

"He would be dead if you hadn't." Sephiroth said, echoing Miss Strife's words.

"Maybe not." Genesis said, closing his eyes. From the moment he realized their father was still alive, that he had been watching Cloud, he'd thought that maybe the man could have donated blood to him instead. Saved Cloud from all of this.

"Second guessing yourself isn't going to help anything." Sephiroth said.

Genesis just laughed, more from stress relief than finding any humor in the situation "You were just doing the same thing."

"I suppose I was." Sephiroth said, before closing his eyes again.

* * *

"Ugh, I should have taken a shower after you at the inn. All the water here is cold." Tifa complained, shivering.

"I'm sorry." Aerith said, looking at the girl she had come to call friend.

Tifa slipped into the bed and under the covers. She needed to brush her hair, too, but she was too cold to do it. She'd just deal with it in the morning.

"Here." Aerith said after digging around a bit and finding an extra blanket in the room.

"Thanks." Tifa said, already starting to feel a bit better.

Aerith sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, preparing to go to sleep herself.

"Something seems to be bothering you." Tifa said, glancing at her companion.

"I just... I miss my mother." Aerith admitted. "I was wondering if they'd let me call her."

"Why wouldn't they?" Tifa said, confused. She still hadn't received the whole story on why Aerith was with them.

"I just... It's complicated. It might be dangerous if I call her. Either for me or for her. Tseng told me I wouldn't be able to talk to her for a while." Aerith said as she pulled a small white marble from her pocket. She missed both of them so much.

"What's that?" Tifa asked, trying to figure out what the girl had meant by her words. The mystery around Aerith just seemed to grow. She purposely blocked out the thoughts about her father. She would not feel guilty for leaving.

"Oh, it's a piece of materia. It's not worth much of anything but a piece of jewelry and a family heirloom." Aerith said, holding it up for a moment for Tifa to see.

"At least it's pretty." Tifa said with a smile, finally feeling warm. "The useless materia I've found all looked ugly."

Aerith just returned the smile, feeling better herself. "That's true, I suppose."

* * *

Somewhere in and abandoned lab, Cloud Strife slept in a forced sleep, while a mad man grinned, thinking he had the world in his hands.

* * *

Note: I will be the first to admit, I've never played Before Crisis. What I know comes from the wiki, and poking around on fan sites, which usually have the same information or less that the wiki does. I took the information I found there and ran _fast._ I've fudged some things, because I just didn't know. If you've actually played Before Crisis, and this chapter grates on your nerves, I'm sorry. Though I will say this, I don't like spoiling plot, but I know someone will notice. Legend's story purposely doesn't match up with the wiki. Just remember what Miss Strife said, the truth isn't his strong suit.

Either way I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. I love everyone's feed back! I also don't mind actual criticism as long as it isn't just a flame. -DHT

Edit: My beta reader fenhuang is now current on this story as well. New chapters will be sent to her before I post them. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Genesis startled awake as the knock came at his door. Whether it was over the knock or the fact he had actually been asleep, he wasn't sure. He looked over and noticed that Sephiroth was awake as well. They looked at each other as the knock came again. Genesis slipped out of the bed and opened the door.

His father was standing there, dressed. "Hey, sorry about waking you, but we need to go."

"Go?" Genesis said, but he already was moving to grab his sword and his coat. Sephiroth had done the same. "What time is it?"

"It's near 3 am. We need to hurry. Go grab your friend and I'll explain a bit. Don't wake anyone else however." Legend said with a bit of a hushed voice.

"What's going on?" Sephiroth asked, but his voice was low as well.

"I'll explain once we're top side. I really don't want to wake anyone else." Legend said, glancing at the door Gun was resting behind.

Genesis just sighed and went to wake Angeal. He had thought that perhaps waking the man without gaining Zack's attention would be hard. However, when the door was opened, Angeal looked like he hadn't slept and Zack was snoring soundly.

"Genesis? What's going on?" Angeal questioned.

"I don't know. My dad woke me and Sephiroth, said we needed to go and that he'd explain upstairs." Genesis shrugged. He really wanted some coffee right now.

Angeal just grabbed his sword and followed Genesis upstairs where Legend and Sephiroth were already waiting.

"Ok, now explain why we can't wake anyone else." Genesis said, looking to his father.

"Because where we're going is dangerous. Your mom and those girls have no business getting near it." Legend said, crossing his arms. "Besides, we'll move faster if it's just the four of us and we need to get to your brother as fast as we can."

"What about Zack?" Angeal asked, eyes locked on the Turk.

"I'd like to leave Gun and Zack with them for protection. Just because we aren't dragging them along to the hot zone, doesn't mean things won't be dangerous for them." Legend explained.

"And we're leaving in the middle of the night, without a word, because?" Sephiroth inquired.

"None of 'em would stand for being left behind and you know it. I barely wanted to take the time to explain it to you. We'd be here all day convincing them they couldn't come." Legend seemed a bit impatient.

"Alright, let's go." Genesis said and started walking out the door. He didn't like the tagalongs either and keeping his mother safe sounded like a good idea.

"Just like that?" Angeal asked.

"Just like that. You can stay, if you want. But what he says is true. It will be dangerous, we don't really have time to spare and we'll move faster with a smaller group." Genesis answered as he walked out the door. Legend followed him.

Angeal and Sephiroth glanced at each other a moment before following.

"She's going to kill you, you realize this, right?" Genesis said, looking to his father.

"Oh, I know. But I'm coming back this time." Legend said, glancing back at the building where his wife still slept.

* * *

"Damn it all, I'm going to kill that man." Ellen Strife said, holding the note in her hand.

It was short: 'Took the boys to save Cloud, better this way, stay safe and take care of Gun for me.'

A knock came at her door and she opened it, anger still clear on her face.

"I take it you know he's gone then." Was all the little blonde standing before her said.

"I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him." Ellen hissed.

"Get in line." Gun replied. "He took the helicopter. We'll have to wait until we can get another transport delivered. It will be tomorrow evening at the earliest. We've got plenty of supplies here, but they'll be almost impossible to track soon."

"He didn't tell you where the lab was?" Ellen asked surprised.

"Lab, what lab?" Gun said, crossing her arms.

"He told me that he had a good idea of where Cloud was. I assumed he'd told you. I was an idiot again. I should know by now not to trust that man." Ellen said with a curse.

"I'm going to contact Tseng. I had assumed that Legend left when I saw the helicopter missing. I came here to check for sure. Wake the others and explain the situation to them." Gun said before turning.

"His note said he'd taken the boys." Ellen said with a sigh.

"Hmm, left you a note, huh? He must actually care about you." Was all Gun said before continuing her trek upstairs.

* * *

Angeal sat dozing in the back of the helicopter while Sephiroth and Genesis sat looking out at the landscape. They had been in the air for near 6 hours and Genesis wished he could talk to his mother. He didn't like running out on her like that, but his father had made it seem like the best, if not only option they had.

They had been in the air an hour, before they realized none of them had a PHS. For now, he supposed he would just have to focus on saving Cloud. If he brought him back, his mom couldn't be to mad at him. At least he hoped.

"Buckle up, boys. It's time to land this bird." Genesis heard his father holler from the cockpit.

As the helicopter hit ground, Genesis looked out over the area. "I don't see anything."

"That's the point. We're in the right spot though. They've probably seen us land. Be prepared for a fight." Legend explained as Sephiroth woke Angeal.

"A fight is something I can definitely handle." Genesis replied.

Legend just grinned at his son, "Let's go get your brother."

The four made their way into a rocky area. Legend led, Genesis was close behind, with Angeal right behind him and Sephiroth bringing up the rear.

A screech was the only warning they received as a dozen large, bat-like creatures descended on them.

"Now this ain't much of a welcoming party." Legend cried as he reached into his pocket, hurling several small explosives at the creatures. Genesis followed suite with a few fire balls and, as the smoke cleared, they were still coming.

Legend dodged the one flying at him, before hurling a larger explosive at it. A moment later, the creature was merely ash.

Genesis swung Rapier and, as it connected with the creature, a burst of energy emitted from the sword, causing his creature to fall to the ground and disintegrate.

Angeal grabbed one with his bare hands before throwing the creature into a nearby rock, knocking it out, before crushing it under his boot, and Sephiroth took out two at once with Masamune. There were two left as Legend hurled another explosive at them and the fight was over.

"I've not seen creatures like that before." Sephiroth observed as he sheathed Masamune.

"I imagine they're the professor's creation." Legend said as he led the others to the entrance.

"How do you even know about this place?" Genesis asked as the man opened the door.

"Time spent on the other side." Was the only reply.

As they entered the building, it showed signs of both long term abandonment and recent use. The paint had all cracked and peeled, it was dirty and there was dust and cobwebs everywhere. The floor however show signed of recent use, the dust was disturbed both by foot prints and wheel marks. The lights had also been recently replaced and were glowing brightly.

"From the way you talked, I would have expected more resistance." Sephiroth finally said as they made their way through the halls.

"Yah well, I would have, too. Either I'm wrong and they aren't here, which isn't likely, or Hollander is saving up what he's go to throw at us all at once, or he's been to engrossed in Cloud to even thing about mounting defenses. Hope for the all at once scenario." Legend explained as the other three looked at him.

They followed the trail in the dust, until the corridor opened up to a larger room filled with outdated lab equipment. There were rows of examination tables, computers and medical equipment.

"What did they do here?" Genesis asked, almost sickened.

"They tried to reverse engineer the SOLDIER process. Honestly, when this lab was operational, they probably would have died to have you three standing in this room." Was all Legend offered.

"Why do I believe standing isn't the right word." Genesis replied, glancing at the tables. Part of him realized that he didn't want to know what his father had been involved in over the years. Of course, less the a month ago he was tearing apart the Wutai country side without a care, blindly following the company that had torn his family apart and left him to die.

Silence reigned once again as they made their way further into the depths of the lab.

* * *

_"Your assignment is to keep the girl safe. Honestly__,__it's__ probably better he left you behind with her." _Tseng's voice filtered through Gun's PHS.

"You can't be serious, sir." Gun hissed.

_"I am deadly serious. Rescuing Strife was his objective. Yours was to watch the girl and protect her. While I don't like his methods__,__ the results are favorable."_ Tseng replied calmly.

"So what, you're just going to leave us here in the safe house?" Gun snapped.

_"You should be comfortable enough there__,__ at least for a few days. I can't send something your way at this time without it looking suspicious. That location is also more defensible than anything else within a reasonable distance. You said Fair was left with you. Between the two of you, you should be safe and comfortable until we can get something worked out, understand?"_ Tseng explained in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Yes, Sir." She snapped, before hanging up the phone. "I hate men."

"If it wasn't for my boys, I'd have to agree." A voice sounded behind her. Gun saw Miss Strife walking up the stairs.

"Sounds like we're stuck here at least for a few days." Gun said, placing her PHS back in her pocket.

"I'm not surprised." Miss Strife said, heading for the door.

"What are you doing?" Gun asked, watching the woman.

"Ever captured a Chocobo?" Miss Strife said with a twinkle in her eye.

"No." Gun said, shaking her head. She had grown up in Midgar and catching Chocobos hadn't exactly been part of her Turk training.

"I'm not going to leave my son's fate in the hands of your partner. The terrain around here is right for Chocobos, I thought I would go out and pick a few greens, then have you and Mr. Fair accompany me to capture a few. They should at least get us someplace where we can follow them." Miss Strife explained.

Gun just looked at her for a moment. "Even if this Chocobo thing works, we don't even know where they went."

"No, but I know how to find them. I didn't marry the man without picking up a few things." She replied with a smile.

Gun just stood appraising the woman in front of her. "I'll admit it beats sitting around here. Go pick your greens and I'll convince Fair to come with us."

* * *

Tifa stood with her hands on her hips, trying not to glare at Zack. Aerith stood between the two.

"It's your fault they left us." Tifa finally said.

"How is it my fault?" Zack said a bit sheepishly. Was this girl going to blame him for everything?

"It's actually probably mine." Aerith said a bit shyly.

"Hmm," Tifa crossed her arms. She had left her home to save Cloud, now had she not only been left behind, she had been left with Cloud's captor.

"Am I ever going to get you to understand how sorry I am? They promised me they weren't going to hurt the kid, just calm him down and question him." Zack explained for what felt like the millionth time. Even Genesis seemed to have forgiven him.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." Tifa said, uncrossing her arms and placing them on her hips.

"What's that?" Zack asked, hoping it wasn't too crazy. He wanted this behind him.

"Talk Angeal into training me. I was training under someone else, but since I left Nibelheim, I doubt I can work with them anymore." Tifa replied.

Zack just blinked at her. "You want Angeal to train you? Do you even know how to hold a sword?"

Tifa just growled and Zack had good enough sense to cower. "All you men are alike! Do you even realize his main fighting style is hand to hand!?"

"Sorry, sorry," Zack said, holding out his hands. "I'll see what I can do, I promise."

Tifa smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!" Then walked back off to her room.

Aerith for her part was just giggling a bit, while Zack stood stunned, not sure what had just happened.

"I'm glad you're not that crazy." Zack finally said, shaking his head.

"How do you know I'm not? I could just be good a hiding it." Aerith said, attempting to wiggle her eyebrows.

"Oh Gaia help me." Zack sighed as Aerith just laughed at him again.

* * *

All four men had seen a lot in their day. War wasn't pretty and often gruesome. Legend especially had dealt with some crazy scientist over the years. This, however, was a whole new level.

"What is this?" Genesis said as his stomach turned.

"Well, now I know why we didn't have anything else to fight. His army wasn't ready." Legend said, though his usual bravado was gone.

"There has to be at least 50 of them." Sephiroth said, referring to the mako tanks, all in use.

"You don't think Cloud...?" Angeal asked, trailing off as he looked from tank to tank.

"I don't know, but he's been planning this for some time." Legend said, moving to get a better glance at one of the creatures. "They used to be human."

"What should we do? We can't just leave them." Angeal questioned.

"First we need to find Cloud, these tanks aren't going anywhere. Check the tanks to make sure. I doubt he's in one of them. Afterwards, we'll do the kindest thing we can for them." Legend replied.

"You're too late, boy, I have no use for you anymore." Genesis's head shot up at the words, as well as everyone else's. Hollander was standing on a catwalk above them.

"You bastard, give back my brother." Genesis screamed as his hand became a light with fire.

"Hardly." Hollander let out a laugh. "You have no idea what he is, how valuable he is!"

"Tell us where Cloud is." Sephiroth demanded, though he was much calmer than Genesis.

"Or you'll do what? Kill me! Ha! You can't kill me, not now. Besides, if I'm gone, you'll never find him." Hollander let out another laugh.

"You might want to start cooperating." Legend said as he slipped a knife under Hollander's neck. The man had managed to use the distraction to scale the catwalk.

"Oh, I don't think so." Hollander said, shaking his head. "You think you frighten me? Mortals could never frighten a god."

"Well, from one god to another, you had better tell me where my son is or you're going to wish I killed you." Legend said, pressing the knife, barely keeping from cutting the skin.

"He's not your son anymore." Hollander laughed again, causing the knife to cut his throat a bit. The man didn't even flinch.

"You're trying my patience." Legend pushed as the three down below watched the man.

"See for yourself. He's no longer human, but a fully fledged Cetra! The perfect clone of Jenova! We could never have dreamed of such a perfect specimen! His cells will build the army Shinra only dreamed of!" Hollander said as his body shook with mirth, blood running down his neck. As he spoke, he hit a control switch and a light in the back of the lab switched on.

Genesis fell to his knees when he saw his brother. He was restrained against the wall, hair had grown out further than a week should have allowed and Cloud's spikes were now a silver to match Sephiroth's. His body was pale, much paler then he had been before, and out of his back, spread out like some demented angel's, were two large, ornate white wings. There were wires and tubes everywhere.

Angeal rushed to his friend's side, while Sephiroth swept past them, using Masamune to shatter the glass that was Cloud's cage.

Hollander never stopped laughing, even after Legend properly slit his throat and kicked him off the catwalk onto the mako tanks below.

"Be careful." Legend looked to Sephiroth, who had moved past the broken glass, reaching for Cloud. Legend was making his way down off the catwalk.

"I've been enough labs to understand the equipment." Sephiroth said, removing the IVs first.

Genesis stood shakily, with Angeal's help. His eyes were still closed tight.

"I need bandages and your materia, Genesis. If I pull these out and he's not healed immediately, he could bleed out and die." Sephiroth ordered, trying to snap the man out of his shock. He could have easily healed Cloud on his own, but Genesis needed something to focus on.

Genesis nodded as his mind processed the request.

"I'll see what I can find for bandages." Angeal said as Genesis reached Cloud side.

"Do your best to sustain a heal spell on him. It will keep the bleeding to a minimum." Sephiroth instructed and Genesis held out his hand, doing as he was asked. Sephiroth quickly pulled out all the tubing he could, before cutting Cloud free from his restraints.

"Why can't you assholes ever stay dead?" Genesis heard his father call, looking up in time to see what could have passed for once being Hollander.

"I told you I was a god." A low, deep voice said. The creature was at least 4 times the size of a human, it was hunched over, tentacles for legs and 6 miniature wings dotted his back. His skin was a bluish black, his eyes had turned red and his hair had turned white.

"Take care of Cloud." Sephiroth said before standing and Genesis just nodded, cradling his brother in his arms, mindful of his two wings.

"Please be alright, Cloud." Genesis whispered as his father, Sephiroth and Angeal threw themselves into the fight.

* * *

There are a lot of reasons this was so much later then normal. Mostly massive headaches, the flu and good old fashion writers block. Hope it was worth the wait.

Please review-DHT


	17. Chapter 17

Hollander couldn't believe what he was seeing. When he had first examined the Strife boy's blood, he had seen the signs of degradation. That in and of itself had been a surprise since he wasn't turning into a copy of his brother, his body was just merely adapting to the information the cells had provided. At the time it didn't matter, Hollander could still harvest the cells he needed for his plan. Now however it seemed something else entirely was going on.

Cloud's cells were repairing, and at a rapid rate. I seemed Genesis's dying cells had synced with Cloud's and were using the genetic information within him, essentially not only halting but reversing the process. In the end, Cloud would probably be healthier than he ever had been, the only problem was that the cells were writing out Jenova, since all her cells were dormant in him. At the end of the process Cloud would be a normal human.

Cloud would be useless to him if that happened. He needed a small sample of active Jenova cells. It was a long shot, but if he could inject Cloud with active cells, just the amount in a normal SOLDIER dose, he might be able to get Cloud's body to accept it as part of his normal genetic structure.

Hollander hastily went to his cabinet and shoved things aside until he came across a vial of mako infused with Jenova cells. He knew he'd have a use for it someday when he'd pilfered it from the general stores. Hojo had always been to controlling over the supplies.

With out a second thought, he walked over to Cloud's examination table and drew out the liquid into a syringe before injecting into his subject.

* * *

Hollander was amazed yet again when he walked into the lab the following morning. He could tell just by looking at the subject that his experiment had been at least a partial success. His hair was already changing, his skin lightening in tone. A quick look at the boy's blood showed traits that had only ever been seen in the ancients.

A wicked grin crossed the professor's face. With Genesis he had planned revenge, a chance to bring down those who had mocked him and prove his worth. With Cloud now he had the tools to become a god.

* * *

Genesis sat, holding Cloud as best he could. He wanted to take out all his anger and aggression on Hollander, but he didn't want to leave his brother's side. As he watched, he realized that Legend, Angeal and Sephiroth had the fight well in hand.

Whatever Hollander had transformed himself into was oozing some think black liquid and he could see a few severed tentacles.

Genesis had seen Sephiroth and Angeal in action several times before, so he focused more on his father. He had always been told that SOLDIERs were the pinnacle of human fighters and, from what he had seen, he believed it. Now however watching his father fight, his stance was rewritten.

While the man likely couldn't take a hit as well as a SOLDIER, he sure as hell could fight like one. It also seemed that he had received his love of fire from the man. His bombs replacing Genesis's materia.

Genesis shifted his focus from the battle back to his brother as Cloud shifted a bit in his arms.

"I've got you." Genesis whispered softly.

"Gen-sis" Cloud croaked out, shifting some more.

"It's alright, don't move." Genesis insisted.

"Hurts." Cloud responded while arching his back a bit.

Genesis glanced down at Cloud's wings still jutting from his back. He realized that the pressure must be hurting them, but there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment. Turning his brother over would likely just cause him more pain and distress.

"I'm sorry, Cloud, we'll get you out of here as soon as possible." Genesis swept his hand across his brother's forehead, hoping to comfort him.

A bright flash diverted his attention back to the fight. Angeal was flat on his back, Sephiroth shielding the man with his body as a tentacle whipped out again, Sephiroth managed to cut it off, but it seemed Hollander was able to regenerate them at a rapid pace. Several of the mako tanks had been destroyed and Genesis couldn't see his father.

Seeing Angeal lying there was almost enough motivation for Genesis to leave Cloud's side. His friend wasn't moving and it was taking all of Sephiroth's effort just to defend. They had gone from having the fight well in hand to having it handed to them. Genesis glanced back down at his brother. Was it really something in Cloud that had made Hollander so strong?

Another explosion and Genesis could smell the sulfur in the air. The cat walk came crashing down on top of Hollander, pinning him to the ground. Sephiroth took the opening to pick Angeal up and in a moment he was at Genesis side with the man.

"Heal him if you can." Sephiroth requested before a crash was heard as the catwalk went flying, taking out most of the remaining mako tubes.

Sephiroth was back in to battle as Genesis reached to touch Angeal, he could see the blood and didn't hesitate to cast a cure spell on the man.

Except it didn't seem to be doing anything at all.

"Angeal." Genesis called out, he thought maybe he had done something wrong and cast it again.

Still nothing. Then it hit him. _'Because I was the woman they injected the dormant Jenova cells into... the cells transferred into Angeal'. _Genesis had even asked if the degradation could have affected him as well. Angeal had insisted that he was fine.

"Damnit, if you lied to me, I'll never forgive you." Genesis hissed.

"Gen..." Cloud groaned out and the redhead almost felt like crying.

"Don't worry, Cloud." Genesis finally forced out. He didn't know who to be more concerned about, his brother or his friend.

Sephiroth, no longer having to play bodyguard, went back on the offensive. Genesis still couldn't see his father, but the man was obviously active as explosions continued to sound off. Genesis realized that, out of everyone in this room, he was the least worried about his own father and that fact made him hate Hollander and Shinra even more.

A large explosion rocked the building as Sephiroth leapt back a bit. Genesis could smell the explosives, another large *crack* and the groan of metal, which preceded the floor giving out underneath Hollander.

Sephiroth was back at his side a few moments later. "Angeal's still out? Could you not heal him?"

"I tried, but it failed." Genesis responded a bit bitterly. Sephiroth's face refused to display any emotions, but Genesis could tell he was tense.

"We need to get out of here. I don't know what he's done to himself, but I doubt Hollander is dead." Sephiroth commanded before leaning down to lift up Angeal.

Genesis spotted his father running across the debris, the man had blood running down his forehead and his suit had been torn to pieces, but he otherwise seemed fine. "Let's go while we can."

Genesis nodded and Legend helped him to lift Cloud who groaned in pain. But between the two of them, they managed to support both Cloud and his wings.

The trek out of the building was slow, neither Genesis nor his father wanted to injure Cloud anymore then he already was, and making sure his wings didn't bend at odd angles was hard. The only thing that kept Genesis calm at all was the knowledge that his own wing was retractable and hopefully Cloud's would be too.

It was at least an hour before they made it back to the helicopter and neither Cloud nor Angeal looked good. Cloud had slipped back into unconsciousness and Angeal had never stirred to begin with.

"What do we do now?" Genesis asked. Both Cloud and Angeal obviously needed major medical attention, but since they were still hiding from Shinra, there weren't many places they could go.

"If we can get them back to Ellen, she should be able to help them. In the mean time, you should wrap your friend's wounds. I'm not sure what we can do for Cloud other than make him comfortable however." Legend said, finally letting the battle adrenaline drain. He'd only seen his youngest son in pictures or from a distance. Having the two of his sons here together made him realize how much of their lives, and his own, he had lost.

Genesis nodded as Sephiroth started to bind Angeal's wounds. It wouldn't do much good, but it would give him more time until they got back to his mother.

Genesis sat on the floor of the helicopter, on which an emergency blanket had been put down. Cloud was positioned on his stomach with his head in Genesis's lab. His wings were stretched out as far as they could in the space they had. Once Sephiroth was done with Angeal, the man was laid out on another blanket and Legend moved to the front of the helicopter."Time to go, boys."

* * *

"I still can't believe it." Gun said from the back of her Chocobo.

"He'll probably be horribly embarrassed knowing I managed to do it." Ellen laughed, Tifa held on to her tightly.

"I'm embarrassed actually, that I didn't think of it. Though it will serve him right." Gun replied.

"Who would ever have thought to plant a bug on a Turk? And that it would actually stick." Zack interjected. Aerith sat in front of him. She absolutely loved the bird.

"Hmm, truthfully, knowing him, I think he wanted us to follow and find him. I just think he wanted us out of the main fighting" Ellen explained.

"That actually makes a stupid amount of sense." Gun growled.

The little device Ellen had managed to pilfer from the safe house started beeping in her hands."His signal is moving again, but it's heading in our direction now. Maybe he did want us to stay put after all."

"Who knows with that man." Gun snapped.

"Either way, that means they have Cloud now, right?" Zack asked and Tifa perked up a bit.

"I'm sure they do!" Tifa said a bit enthusiastically

"I hope so. He was so sure." Ellen replied softly. She wanted both of her boys back desperately. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to see her husband, too. Whether it was so she could kiss him or kill him wasn't too clear.

* * *

Genesis was still absently stroking Cloud's hair as his brother slept. His eyes however were locked on Angeal. Looking at his still friend made him sick. They had all sustained some sort of injuries in battle, but never anything that either their own enhanced healing couldn't fix, especially with the aid of materia. Nothing had become truly life threatening since they'd become SOLDIERs and he had to admit that it had made them reckless.

Now, if they didn't get to his mother in time, Angeal could be dead and all because Angeal hadn't admitted to being sick. The transfusion would have likely taken half a day, if the lab in Banora had had the needed equipment. The procedure would have delayed rescuing Cloud, he knew and so had Angeal. It was time Cloud didn't have.

"Such an idiot." Genesis whispered, but he wasn't sure who he had meant to direct it at. His chest clenched tight, they were still several hours away from the safe house and Angeal didn't look good at all. Sephiroth had changed his bandages twice already and he was sure that loosing that much blood was near fatal even for a healthy SOLDIER.

Genesis's stomach twisted even more. There was something below the surface of all of this that he just refused to acknowledge. Forcibly, he ripped his eyes away from his friend and back to his brother.

Cloud, despite the wings and silver hair, was looking better. His skin was still porcelain in tone, but Cloud was extremely fair to begin with. The pain he had shown on his face before had receded and he seemed almost peaceful. Genesis was certain that, if angels truly existed, this is what they would look like.

His attention was pulled from Cloud as his father started talking with a bit of a laugh. "Looks like we've got company."

Sephiroth turned his gaze to the window and spotted the three Chocobos and their riders. "It would appear they've found us."

Genesis breathed a sigh of relief. He knew his mother would be angry, but at least they'd be able to do _something_. He hated feeling helpless and he'd been experiencing it a lot lately.

The helicopter landed and he wanted to rush out to meet his mother, but he knew she would be in here quick enough. He heard a bit of muffled talking before his mother yelled. "Where are my sons?"

"Here, mother." Genesis called and watched as the woman pushed past the others and gasped.

"WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO!?" She screeched, falling to Cloud's side, tears in her eyes.

"We don't know, he said something about Cloud being a perfect Jenova clone, but he was stark raving mad by then." Genesis replied softly.

Ellen tentatively ran a hand over Cloud's wings and they fluttered a bit at her touch. Sephiroth was managing to keep the others back, though only Tifa was putting up any real fuss.

"I want to get a sample of his blood, but beyond that I don't what I can do." She finally relented.

"Other than his hair and his wings he seems to be alright. Angeal however..." Genesis trailed off a bit.

Miss Strife lifted her eyes from her son over to the man lying out across the helicopter. "What happened to him?" She asked, a bit shocked.

"He fought Hollander with Sephiroth and..." Genesis paused, not sure if he was comfortable calling the man his father out loud, especially in front of his mother. "Legend." He said quickly before continuing. "He was injured and we haven't been able to heal him. I think he was lying when he said he was fine." Genesis's voice became more pained as he spoke.

Miss Strife rose and walked over to Angeal before bending over to inspect the man and his wounds. "We need to head to a lab anyway. I can perform a transfusion on him when we first arrive, but we need to hurry. He doesn't look well." She sounded a bit guilty as she spoke. It was rather obvious why he had pushed himself so hard.

Genesis nodded as his mother stood to collect the others.

As they filed on, Tifa moved to Cloud's side as Zack knelt by Angeal. Aerith stayed back, not wanting to intrude. Legend and Sephiroth had explained what happened, but it was still tough to see.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tifa asked, true concern laced her voice and Ellen decided that she really did like the girl.

"I hope so." Was all she could say however.

"Angeal, man, you can't die on me. Tifa promised she'd stop hating me, if I got you to train her a bit." Zack joked half heartedly. He wasn't good at dealing with things as serious as this. Sure, he'd seen people die, but they were usually infantry he'd never met. SOLDIERs didn't die, especially ones like Angeal.

"Where to?" Legend finally asked, looking at his wife.

"Well, I need a lab obviously. I imagine the one Hollander used is out. So, unless you know of any other secret, off the grid labs, our options are Midgar, which is closer but will be impossible to infiltrate, or heading back to Banora, which will about double our trip." She met his gaze as she answered his question.

"There aren't any labs I'm aware of closer than that. Even If we could try to break into Midgar, it would probably add quite a bit of time. The abandoned lab in Banora just makes more sense." He replied, before heading to the front of the Helicopter. Gun wordlessly followed him. This craft was best flown with a copilot and she had some issues to take up with her partner, if she could even call him that.

Genesis started to feel his world coming back into focus. Things were not great, far from it, but his mother was here with them now. His mother wouldn't let Angeal die. Hopefully, she could do something for Cloud, too, but honestly not being the only person with a wing made him feel a bit better about himself. Even if Cloud had two instead of one.

Hollander was still out there, he was sure, and they would find a way to make him pay. Thinking back on how much he trusted the man was disturbing. The man may have done it with Shinra's blessing, but he had single handedly torn his family apart and harmed everyone he cared about. Genesis was almost glad that the man/creature wasn't dead yet. It meant he would have a chance to drive Rapier through the man's heart himself.

As the helicopter flew in to the sky, he glanced back up. His mother was back next to him and Cloud, Tifa was sitting in a seat with her knees drawn up to her chest, looking out the window. Zack was still sitting next to Angeal and Aerith had joined him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. A spark of Jealousy shot through him and he brushed it off. What did he have to be jealous of? Of course Zack cared, Angeal was his friend and mentor after all.

Trying to shake off his thoughts, he moved his attention to Sephiroth, who in turn was staring at Cloud with an unreadable expression on his face. It didn't last long however as Sephiroth closed his eyes, a pained expression on his features for a moment before he turned away.

Genesis was confused for a moment before he realized that Sephiroth had never failed at a mission before. Not like this anyway. Cloud was back with them, but the victory was rather hollow. Cloud had been tortured at the doctor's hands and Angeal had been severely injured.

Genesis turned his gaze from Sephiroth, there wasn't anything Genesis could say to him. For a moment he closed his eyes and realized how tired he actually was. He rested his head on the wall behind him and, before long, he had left the waking world.

* * *

Ok I admit, I swore I would never ever write an Angeal/Genesis fic. I swore I swore and I swore. I was actually contemplating making it Cloud/Angeal and Gen/Seph just to avoid it. The problem I realize was that it would just be forced.

I do like Angeal I promise, I know it might not seem liked but I really do.

Please Review-DHT


	18. Chapter 18

I've gotten enough questions/comments on 2 things that I feel answering it in an author's note is needed .

Most importantly the response to my author's note from the last chapter. What I said didn't come across to clearly. What I was trying to imply was forced was Ang/Cloud or Gen/Seph for this fic and I was going to avoid that.

Ang/Gen seems a bit more natural here and that's what I've officially decided to go with. (even if I'm not the biggest fan of the pairing myself) I tried to drop a few hints in the last chapter, but they were very subtle so I understand the confusion.

The second thing I wanted to cover is Cloud's appearance. Well mostly his hair, think what he looked like with the wig on in the cross-dressing scene only silver. It's still spiky and still Cloud's hair...just longer and silver.

I hope that clears some things up! Thank you.

* * *

When Genesis next awoke, they were still in the air, but his father was passed out not to far from him and so were several of the others. Sephiroth however was still awake. Had the man even slept at all? Genesis doubted it.

"Where are we?" Genesis asked as Sephiroth turned his attention from Cloud to Genesis.

"Over the ocean, we've got about 2 more hours until we hit Banora, I'd assume. They decided to fly straight through for Angeal's sake. The Turk, Gun, is currently flying." Sephiroth explained and Genesis glanced at his friend. The moonlight shining through the helicopter window made him appear almost paper white. Genesis hoped at least that it was a trick of the moonlight.

Genesis looked down to Cloud, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"He woke up for a few minutes." Sephiroth said, following Genesis's gaze. "Cloud is not in pain at the moment or so he said. Just tired. His body has gone through a lot so it's not surprising."

"I hate to say it, but I am honestly more worried about Angeal right now." There was a bit of guilt in Genesis's voice.

Sephiroth was silent for a moment before replying "Angeal we know how to help. Cloud may be physically better off, but he's going to have the longer road ahead of him. "

"We'll help him through it. He's still Cloud." As he spoke, Genesis didn't even stop to consider the others might not want to help Cloud. That they would want to move on with their life. But no matter.

Sephiroth nodded in agreement."He made me feel human, when I was beginning to doubt myself the most. He helped you with that as well from what I understand. We'll just have to do the same for him."

Genesis ran a hand through Cloud's hair. "He was pretty good at that. I can't imagine what would have happened if I was alone when..." Genesis trailed off as he realized that he'd never actually told Sephiroth or Angeal about his wing.

"When what?" Sephiroth questioned.

"With everything else, I almost forgot you didn't know. I'm not exactly a fan of it." Genesis replied vaguely and Sephiroth only looked at him in confusion.

"I can't let it out now, but I have a wing of my own, though it's black and only one. That's what happened in Wutai. If Cloud hadn't been with me, I'd likely have gone mad." Genesis revealed.

"If you have a wing, where is it?" Sephiroth questioned.

"I found out after a while that I was able to retract it. I wish I had figured it out sooner, because it would have made the trek to my mother's easier. I'm hoping Cloud will be able to retract them, too." Genesis answered.

Sephiroth actually looked a bit relieved. Genesis watched him a bit more. The man seemed to have become very attached to Cloud somewhere along the way. For Sephiroth, letting anyone close was remarkable. It actually made Genesis happy in a way that Sephiroth seemed to have silently inserted himself in their little family dynamic. The man needed a family almost as much as Genesis had.

"Hopefully it will be the same with Cloud." Sephiroth relaxed a bit as he spoke. "If you're awake however, I will try and get some rest."

"Go ahead." Genesis nodded, eyes falling back to Angeal.

Sephiroth just leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

The wind whipped around as the helicopter landed in Banora. They had landed on the far side of Genesis's family's orchard. The lab was nearby.

"I spent forever playing around here. How did I never find it?" Genesis asked to no one in particular.

"The same way Cloud never found the lab in Nibelheim. I know he'd been in the mansion several times, even though I warned him away." His mother answered.

Genesis was holding Cloud while Zack and Tifa helped to support his wings. Sephiroth held Angeal.

"We should get his mother, shouldn't we?" Aerith asked, she knew Angeal's mother was a sore subject, but she at least deserved to see her son.

"She does deserve that much, Elle." Legend said quietly, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Then go get her, I've got more important things to worry about. Like saving her son's life." Ellen snapped.

"Come on sweetie, bad news is always better with a pretty face." Legend leaned over, speaking to Aerith.

Gun just eyed him a bit, but didn't say anything. She was still pretty pissed about being ditched, but after hearing the recount of the fight with Hollander it was hard to say her partner had made a bad decision.

"Me?" Aerith looked a little started, but moved to follow him anyway.

"Be careful." Zack called out.

"You'll be perfect." Legend grinned at her.

Aerith just smiled at him. Helping Angeal's mother would be a good thing, she supposed. At least then she wouldn't feel so useless.

As they separated, the rest of the group finished the trek to the lab entrance. There was a small tool shed on the far side of the trees.

"No way," Genesis breathed out. He had personally hidden in here many times.

"Shinra's good at hiding things. The labs are in the ground for temperature control, or buried in a mountain. There was once a small house here, but a storm destroyed it and they just built the shed in its place. They didn't need the house, just the lab." His mother explained as she opened the door. She bent down and pulled up a few floor boards and, much like the Turk hide out, a set of stairs were revealed.

"How do we get him down there?" Genesis asked, Clouds wings would obviously not fit.

"You're going to have to fold them over. It might be a bit uncomfortable for him, but we don't have a choice." She replied, looking guilty. Mrs. Strife really didn't want to cause Cloud any more pain.

They did as she instructed. Cloud let out a moan of pain and started to stir as they made it down the stairs.

"It's alright, Cloud, we're going to help you." Genesis tried to sooth him.

The lab was old and dark, even as Ellen threw a switch, turning the lights on.

Once they made it down the stairs, Cloud was moving a bit more and Genesis tried to let him stand as the others backed away. Cloud warily stood with Genesis's help. The weight on his back was still throwing him off.

"Genesis." Cloud said weakly.

"It's alright, Cloud. We're safe now. Mom's helping Angeal at the moment, but then she'll see you." Genesis explained. Zack had gone with Sephiroth, Mrs. Strife and Angeal, Tifa had awkwardly stayed with Cloud and Genesis. Gun was standing near the door.

"Hey Cloud, it's Tifa." She was a bit hesitant. Truthfully, she was terrified of how he looked now. Like some twisted angel that had fallen from heaven. But at the same time, she knew this was Cloud. The same boy she'd hurl rocks at Zack to save. The same boy that had tried to help her on the bridge all those years ago.

"Tifa?" He sounded confused and still a bit disoriented.

"Uh huh! Your mom said I could come help save you." Tifa beamed at him as he blinked, reality slowly coming back into focus.

* * *

Across the room, the movements were frantic. Mrs. Strife did her best to sterilize the area before Sephiroth laid Angeal down on a table. Angeal's skin had turned paler than Sephiroth's.

"He still has a pulse, if a bit feint, lie him on the table quickly, Sephiroth, while I go find the equipment needed. Zack dear, please find me some old rags and bandages, if you can." Miss Strife instructed.

"On it." Zack saluted a bit, happy to do anything to help, he went about ransacking the doors for what he could find.

Sephiroth for his part merely removed his coat and did as instructed. His eyes however kept drifting over to Cloud, who seemed to be coming around. He desperately wanted to be there to help comfort the boy and he didn't know why. Logically, he realized that Angeal needed him more. Angeal needed a lot of his blood. He needed to live. Angeal would survive.

Quickly, Mrs. Strife returned with a piece of equipment, muttering curses under her breath. "Stupid old equipment." It didn't seem to deter her though as she set it up between Sephiroth and Angeal.

"At least this seems to be able to do the job proper. I think Angeal needs all the time we can give him." She spoke as she started things out.

"Forgive my bedside manner at the moment," Mrs. Strife rambled again, obviously flustered and truthfully, as much as she had antagonized her son's friend, she had never truly wished him harm. Now that he had almost sacrificed himself to save Cloud, guilt was starting to settle. She would save Angeal, thank him and apologize properly. If she didn't, she'd never be able to live with herself.

"You're fine." Sephiroth wasn't really sure how to reassure someone, but really he didn't feel much of anything when she worked the needle into him.

As quickly as she had worked on him, she had Angeal hooked up. As the machine started to run, she relaxed a bit. She wasn't sure the man would have made it here and he couldn't have had much more time. Fate had been on his side, it seemed, if just this once.

"I've got what you asked for." Zack said from behind her.

"Thank you, dear." She responded, taking up the tasked of changing Angeal's bandages again. There was so much blood.

Zack stood nervously off to the side. "What do we do now?"

"I need to check on Cloud. Can you stay here and watch the machine for me?" Mrs. Strife asked. Honestly, there was no real reason _to watch_ the machine, but the man seemed to have to be doing something. Hopefully, it would placate him.

"Of course!" He replied enthusiastically.

She offered him a small smile. "Thank you."

Across the room, Cloud was talking a bit to Genesis and Tifa. He was still leaning heavily on his brother. As his mother walked over however, he looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"Mom." He cried out and took a few steps her way quickly before falling, his hair cascading down his eyes and a few white feathers falling.

"Cloud!" 3 voices shouted in unison as Genesis and their mother bent down to help him.

"What... what." He looked at his hair, then to the feathers and finally his back.

"Calm down, Cloud, it's alright." His mother said, wrapping her arms around him.

He started crying as Genesis rubbed his back between the wings. "How is this alright..."

"It will be, I promise, Cloud. I promise. Trust me, ok?" She said, trying to calm him down.

"Cloud, remember what you said to me in Wutai?" Genesis interjected. "What you said to Sephiroth? This isn't your fault. Hollander did this. You'll be alright, we're all here for you. Besides, you're better than I am, you actually got two instead of one."

"I... can I make them go away, too?" Cloud pleaded, his eyes kept drifting back to his back.

"I think so, if I can, so should you." Genesis was still rubbing Cloud's back. "I didn't even try before, but, really, I just kind of pull them tight and imagine them fading away and they're gone."

Cloud reached for Genesis's empty hand, he had to make them go away, he just had too and he closed his eyes and tried pulling the wings tight against his body. His mother stepped back a bit and Genesis shifted to get out of their way. A pained expression crossed Cloud's face and Genesis wondered if Hollander hadn't broken them with the way he had Cloud splayed out.

"Go away." He called out and a moment later he relaxed, several dozen white feathers being the only evidence that they had existed.

Cloud almost laughed from happiness. "It feels kind of weird, I can still tell they're there. But this is better."

Genesis just smiled, glad he could help Cloud. It made his own experience seem more... meaningful.

"Sweetie, I want to get a sample of your blood, see exactly what he did. But for now, I want you to relax." His mother smiled at him before placing a kiss on his forehead. "We can do something about your hair, too."

Cloud ran a hand through his locks, that were longer, silver, but no less spiky. "I kind of like it actually." He sounded a bit guilty, but really it looked a bit like Sephiroth's hair.

She gave him an odd look, but still smiled anyway. Genesis just laughed at him a bit. "I'm sure you can do what you want with your hair."

Cloud was still a bit stirred up, but waking up next to his family, who were telling him it would be alright, well, he really believe it would be. His mother had always been there for him and she had helped Genesis. He was a bit nervous at what his blood would turn up, but for now he was alright as he hugged his brother.

Tifa for her part had retreated, knowing better than to get involved in the family moment. She was glad Cloud's wings were gone for now. Though really it would be kind of cool to be able to fly, she supposed. Maybe Cloud would take her later.

"Thank you." Cloud just curled up into his brother and the man smiled at him. Right now, everything was wrong, but everything would be alright. Still however his mind wouldn't leave Angeal, who was fighting for his life.

* * *

Across the room, Angeal was starting to look better, Mrs. Strife noted. Some of his color was coming back. The wound has yet to close, but he had lost a lot of blood.

"How are you feeling?" She turned to asked Sephiroth, who was lying perfectly still.

"I am fine." He replied quickly. Laying here doing nothing but thinking about the boy across the room, while he was saving the life of his friend, things were starting to come together.

"The machine didn't do anything really."Zack informed her, still looking a bit anxious.

"Everything is fine, thank you, Zack." She smiled as she checked over the settings. Angeal had received just over a pint of Sephiroth's blood. She estimated he would need at least 4 to recover on his own. A lot to ask from Sephiroth, but again she was sure he could handle it.

"Can you get Sephiroth some water now Zack? He will need it." Mrs. Strife asked him. At least this task wasn't just busy work.

"Of course!" Zack almost yelled before running off.

Now it was just a waiting game. She looked back over to her sons together and her heart ached, yet she was glad they had each other now. They had someone that each could rely on. Family was a precious thing.

Ellen's thoughts turned to her husband and what this meant for them now. He claimed that he had never wanted to leave her, but she had learned over the years that everything the man did and said had layers. She knew in her heart that she still wanted him, like a moth drawn to a flame. He was poison, but she couldn't turn away.

Ellen wasn't fooling herself. She knew the picturesque life she had once dreamed of with the man would forever be out of reach, but maybe, just maybe, they could be a real family. Her sons needed a father, even if they were nearly grown.

On the table, Sephiroth was having thoughts of his own about what he wanted. What would happen next. He wanted to stay with the Strifes, he knew that without a doubt. He also knew that he wanted to find his mother and, with a name, he finally had something to go on, even if he didn't know where to go with it. Those were the easy things to think about.

The hard part was the blond currently curled up in Genesis's arms. Figuring out Cloud was troubling. He had come to care for him, more than he should have for someone that he barely knew. Someone who had offered him much needed comfort. It was true that he felt a bond with all of this family, even the wayward father. But somehow he had come to care for Cloud's well being even over Angeal and Genesis, who had been his closest and only friends.

He needed someone to talk to, someone who wasn't involved. He sighed as his eyes landed on Zack. He didn't really consider him a friend, but they were in this together and he was close enough to Angeal. There was a foundation of trust there. Mind made up, he would talk to Zack about whatever this was with Cloud as soon as he could. Otherwise, it might drive him mad.

* * *

Across the fields, Aerith and Legend stood at a door, waiting for an answer.

"Do you think she's home?" Aerith asked quietly.

"Likely. The door's been locked from the inside." He pointed out, motioning to the handle, before leaning and peering through a window.

"Do you think she does not wish to see us?" Aerith asked another question. She really didn't want to disturb Mrs. Hewley, but she knew that this was important.

"I don't know, but something is going on and I don't like it." Legend said before glancing at an upstairs window that was open.

"Wait here, I'm going to find out what's going on." He said to the girl before starting to scale the building.

Aerith gasped and wanted to protest as she watched, but the words died in her throat as Legend disappeared into the home.

She had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

I will apologize again for the slower updates, but for the foreseeable future they will probably be like this. It's still pretty regular though.

Please Review-DHT


	19. Chapter 19

Aerith stood, patiently waiting for Legend and glancing up at the window. She noticed a few townsfolk walking by the home, but they barely spared her a glance. She held her hands together and nearly jumped when the door opened.

"Come on, cutie, shouldn't leave a nice girl like you outside on your own so long." Legend spoke to her from the door way.

Aerith cautiously made her way inside. "Is she not home?"

Legend shook his head as he shut the door. "Not even a sign. And she didn't leave willingly, I can guarantee that."

Aerith looked pensive as Legend shut the door. If the woman was gone, she didn't know why they were still here. She looked around a bit, as much as she dared, as Legend shut the door.

"Don't be alarmed, I was hoping she'd be here, but I wanted to talk to you anyway, sweetheart." Legend said with a smile as he walked across the room and leaned against a table.

"Talk to me?" Aerith looked surprised.

"Yah, I figured you'd appreciate the privacy for this little chat. Considering that the boy as no idea what you are and you don't seem to feel like sharing." Legend explained, though his tone was light, he wasn't really trying to intimidate her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aerith looked uncomfortable as she brought her hands together.

"Come now, we both know better. I was sent by Tseng to protect you. I'm a Turk, I'm a Legend and I'm the best. I know everything about you. One Aerith Gast, born to wayward Professor Faremis Gast and the last Cetra, a woman by the name of Ifalna on February 7th almost seventeen years ago. When you were still an infant, Professor Hojo tracked your parents down to the northern continent and killed your father. He captured you and your mother and you lived for several years as that mad man's lab rat.

When you were seven, an unknown man let you and your mother free. Your mother however was injured and very weak. She died and a woman by the name of Elmyra Gainsborough, a war widow, took you in, raised you and you've been hiding right under Hojo's nose ever since with the protection of the Turks. Now try telling me you don't know what I'm talking about." Legend finished his little tale and stood back, waiting for her to speak again.

"What do you want?" Her face fell. She had come to like Zack, he was sweet, but she didn't think he'd like her if he knew what she was.

"Two things, first is for you. Tell the kid, secrets can really screw up a relationship. I should know. He's not gonna care." Legend offered a bit of advice, before asking his question. "The second, well. It's about Cloud. Hollander said some things that concern me, and while I trust Ellen, she still thinks a lot like a scientist. I'm afraid she might miss something."

"What did he say?" Aerith ask quietly, contemplating his first words.

"He called Cloud a perfect clone of Jenova. Now I know a bit about the project, I know that's the shit they injected Sephiroth and Genesis with. Hojo thought the thing was an Ancient and Elle thinks so too, but your dad after awhile thought differently. Do you know what that thing is?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

Aerith held her hands tight and sighed, she wasn't completely sure, but she'd been worried since she'd heard the name.

"I'm not certain, but I think it might be the calamity that nearly wiped out the Cetra." Aerith was hesitant and still very cautious of the man before her.

"Is there anything you know to do for Cloud?" Legend asked, he knew it wasn't fair, but he needed to help his son.

"I... I don't really know. I can try talking to the planet, I can hear it more clearly here than I could in Midgar.

"Anything you can do would be appreciated." Legend acknowledged, trying to give the girl an encouraging smile. "Anyway, we should get back. We need to figure out where Angeal's mother is."

Aerith's mind went back to the man fighting for his life. "Yes, we should, though I hate to give him the bad news."

"It never gets easier." Legend acknowledged as he moved to leave the home.

* * *

Cloud felt odd to say the least, but nothing hurt, now that his wings were gone. Genesis had gone and gotten him so water, but any food in the lab had long gone bad. He held the glass tightly as he looked up over at Angeal, who was still unconscious. His blood transfusion had finished moments before and, while Sephiroth looked pale, it was obvious that he would be fine.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, looking up at his brother. He knew Angeal's state had to have something to do with him.

Genesis bit his lip, he'd been debating going over to check on Angeal anyway. He really hadn't wanted to tell Cloud everything so soon, but the boy deserved to know.

With a sigh, he started explaining things to Cloud. And he realized a bit startled that Cloud didn't know about their dad. Probably best to start there.

"Right after you were kidnapped, we went to the inn in Banora. We were trying to figure out how to find you when a couple of Turks showed up." Genesis ran his hand nervously through his hair as he spoke. Cloud just sat silently and listened.

"One of them turned out to be Legend. I'd heard a bit about him before, but never met him. Turns out he'd been looking out for you all along." He looked at his brother's confused expression.

"Why would he be looking after me?" Cloud sounded truly surprised.

"It's a long story and I haven't even heard half of it, I think. But it turns out he's our father." Genesis explained.

"Wha..? Mom always said he died." Cloud looked truly startled.

"She though he had. Apparently he started out life as an Anti-Shinra Activist. They held you and her over his head and made him come work for them. He didn't know about me either, but he said he'd been watching over you since you came through the door." It was big news and truthfully Genesis hadn't really digested it yet. It had been too chaotic before.

"Wow." Cloud breathed out. "Where is he?"

"He's with Aerith, and wow I forgot you haven't met her yet either." Genesis supplied before glancing up and catching Zack standing over Angeal. He really should explain that too soon.

"It sounds like a lot happened." Cloud wrapped his arms around himself as he spoke.

"It did, but it doesn't matter, now that you're back here. Angeal will be alright. Everything will be alright." Genesis sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that just as much as he was Cloud.

"What happened to Angeal?" Cloud asked softly. He was nervous about meeting his father.

It seemed like the right time to explain Zack, a nice lead in at least. He was surprised that the man hadn't registered with his brother yet. "After you were kidnapped, Angeal and Sephiroth immediately went back to SOLDIER. There they found out what happened to you from Zack. He's the SOLDIER that was with Hollander. He is also Angeal's student. He didn't know what was going on and, when he found out, he offered to help."

Cloud had vague memories of the incident, but he did remember the Raven haired SOLDIER saying they just wanted to talk. He knew better, but perhaps the SOLDIER didn't. He still had to question though. "And you believed him?" It wasn't an accusatory tone so much as curious.

"Zack's been working with Angeal for a while now. He may be a bit dense, but he's loyal. We call him a puppy for a reason." Genesis explained.

Cloud nodded, trusting his brother's judgment. He probably would still be a bit nervous around Zack, but that could eventually be overcome. "Then what happened to Angeal?'

Genesis thought he was ready to talk about it, but as he went to speak, the reality of what had happened crashed down on him. Angeal had almost died.

"Are you ok?" Cloud asked, looking to his brother as Genesis's mind raced.

"No, no I'm not." Genesis admitted. "Angeal almost died, my best friend in the world almost died, because we didn't pay attention to him. Didn't see it. He was affected too, Cloud, he couldn't heal. In the fight he got hurt and I couldn't help him. He was degrading and we didn't know it, he insisted he was fine. I almost lost him and I had been such an ass to him. He didn't even know-" Genesis couldn't stop once he had started until he came to the last part. Didn't even know what?

Cloud's stomach twisted in guilt. This was all his fault, if he hadn't gotten captured. Hadn't been so weak. He was always weak.

"I'm alright for now, if you're worried about him, go check on him." Cloud insisted.

Genesis looked to his brother, still trying to process what he was about to say. Love? Was that it? Angeal didn't know Genesis loved him? If it were true, he'd had a funny way of showing it. Though, looking at his parents he thought it was perhaps genetic. "Are you sure?" His desire to see Angeal over riding his guilt at leaving his brother alone for the moment.

"Go on, if mom's done with Angeal, she said she wanted to do some of my blood work anyway. I'd rather get it out of the way." Cloud replied with a nod.

"Alright." Genesis relented, giving Cloud a hug, before turning to walk away.

Cloud glanced at Tifa who had fallen asleep near the door, next to Gun. It was better this way, he wasn't quite sure how to act around the girl now. They hadn't been close before all this and he wasn't even certain why she had come along to save him. Her father would never have allowed either. His eyes glanced up to see his brother arrive at Angeal side and he looked away before going to find his mother.

* * *

Genesis walked to where Angeal was lying. His mother was off in the back of the lab, doing some blood work, making sure Angeal had been cured. Zack and Sephiroth had gone somewhere too, though he wasn't sure where.

All this meant that right now it was just him and Angeal and there was no one to see him cry as he took his friend's hand. "Angeal, I'm so sorry." He whispered, the man in question was still unconscious.

He rested his head on Angeal's chest, happy to feel the shallow breathing and to hear his heart beat. Angeal would be okay. His mother had seen to it. Hand still held tightly. "I have something I need to tell you Angeal, you need to wake up to hear it."

He stayed like that, head on his friend, needing the confirmation that he was alive, when he felt a strong hand in his hair. Genesis quickly looked up to see the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. "Angeal." He sounded a bit horse and he hadn't realized how much he'd actually been crying.

"I didn't know you cared." Angeal tried to laugh, he still felt out of it, but he was getting better.

"You idiot." Genesis cried before pulling him into a hug. Relief washed over his whole body. Angeal was awake.

Angeal was a bit thrown, but he returned the hug anyway. "Is Cloud okay?"

"He'll be fine, you're the one that nearly died. Why didn't you tell me?" Genesis emotions were pouring out, he meant to say 'us', but suddenly everything felt much more personal.

"I really thought I'd be fine. I had noticed a few things, but nothing like what happened with you. And you were the one that ran off on your own, so I don't really think you have much ground to stand on." Angeal tried to snap Genesis out of it. He hadn't seen Gen so upset since they were kids.

Genesis tried to calm himself down, Angeal was here, he would be okay, that's what mattered.

"What did you want to tell me? I remember you saying something, I think, or was I dreaming?" Angeal asked, pulling himself back a bit to look at Genesis.

Genesis froze for a moment, he really hadn't thought Angeal could hear him, but he supposed that it didn't change anything. He'd nearly lost Angeal once now, he wasn't going to risk it again.

"I love you." Genesis confessed in one breath.

Angeal sat stunned, he was still a bit light headed and the confession had been so raw his mind wouldn't contemplate that it meant what he thought it did.

"Genesis?" He asked, looking for something, Angeal would be lying if he said he'd never thought of his friend like that before. But it had always seemed so impossible, the idea that Genesis felt anything more than friendship.

Genesis looked away slightly before he continued. "I think I have for a long time. But I didn't realize it until I thought I might actually loose you. I don't want to risk it again." With that, he leaned in and kissed Angeal, hoping to prove to him what he felt.

* * *

Sephiroth paced around the room as Zack looked up at him nervously. He was still rather confused as to why he had drug him away from Angeal to this room. The endless pacing wasn't helping to calm him either.

"What's wrong? I thought everything was okay now." Zack finally asked, hoping to figure at least _something_ out.

"Cloud." Sephiroth replied, letting his arms fall to his side.

"He is pretty messed up, but I thought he was going to be alright too." Zack sounded concerned as he looked up at Sephiroth.

"Physically maybe, but he has a long road ahead of him. But no, I wanted to talk to you about something else." Sephiroth shook his head, feeling foolish after dragging Zack back here. What had he hoped to accomplish?

"I'm worried about him. Perhaps more than I should be." Sephiroth finally admitted.

Zack's head cocked to the side as he processed what Sephiroth was telling him, but once the gears started turning, his eyes went wide.

"Wait, you mean you think you have a crush on Cloud?" Zack almost sputtered. Sephiroth was Sephiroth... and wow.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me." Sephiroth sighed, this had really been too much for him. Evidenced by the fact he was actually talking to Zack about it.

Zack almost laughed in relief and would have, if he wasn't certain Sephiroth would have taken it the wrong way. He'd thought the worst and could never have fathomed that Sephiroth would have sought him out for relationship advice.

"Well, how does he make you feel?" Zack asked the other man, as his mind drew back to Aerith for a moment.

Sephiroth thought seriously on the question. He supposed it was a good one. But how did Cloud make him feel. "I don't know, I worry about him, I want him to be happy and the dread I felt when I saw him strung up on that wall. I don't think I'll ever forget it. Even when we were flying back and he was supposedly ok and Angeal was dying, I kept thinking about him. The labs are rough and what Cloud went through... I just wanted to rip Hollander's heart out."

Zack walked over and put a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. He hadn't said a lot about feelings of love, but for Sephiroth it was probably close. He may not even know what he was supposed to feel. "Well, it sounds like you should at least give a chance, that's if Genesis doesn't try and set you on fire."

"How do I do that and why would Genesis set me on fire?" Sephiroth hated being lost, but Cloud seemed like something important.

"Don't worry about Genesis. It's just a joke." Zack laughed, "He's the big brother is all, they tend to be protective. And as far as giving it a chance? Eh, I'm trying figure that one out too. But you might start with just spending some more time with him. Talking to him. Find out if he likes you too."

It made sense to Sephiroth at least. Gather intelligence. It wouldn't be good to make a further fool out of himself if Cloud didn't like him. "Thank you, you've given me a lot to think about."

"No problem man, now if I could just follow my own advice." Zack said with a sigh. Aerith really did have him confused.

* * *

Cloud sat on the table as his mother worked, he brushed the hair out of his face. At this point, he was determined not to cut it.

She had already drawn his blood and was bent over a microscope.

"Well, without more advanced equipment I can't say much. But you blood now looks similar to Sephiroth's, which isn't surprising." His mother sighed, sitting up. "I really want a DNA analysis. But we can't do that here. The only place that would be possible is in Midgar and right now it isn't worth the risk."

"You think I'm going to be alright?" Cloud asked, hope in his voice. Really, now that the wings were gone, he felt better than he ever had.

She nodded with a smile. "I do, as well as them anyway."

Cloud stood and gave her a hug and she just returned it happy to hold her son. They were far from being truly safe, but now that they were together again, things would be alright.

"Let's go tell the others." His mother suggested, running her hand down his new set of spikes.

Cloud just nodded, it seemed like everyone could use a bit of good news.

* * *

So a new plot direction, and relationships starting to develop. Hope you enjoyed it still and please review-DHT


End file.
